Brightburn
by Jaysin-Scotts
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Brightburn or any of its contents. I just really enjoyed the movie and this is just purely fanfiction i wrote based on the direction of the movie and where it could go if they keep it to the pattern and events of dc's Earth-3 universe which the story was based around.
1. Family Origins

Brightburn

Family Origins

9:30 p.m. Brightburn, Kanasa.

Brandon Breyer walks about the ruins of the Breyer farm. He stands wearing a black button up dress shirt, with the top two buttons undone exposing a dark grey undershirt. He wears dark blue jeans and black shoes. His multi-shaded blue backpack he wore on his left side. His hair had grown slightly longer brushed off to the right hand side of his face. He walks about the property he grew up on.

He eyes the the demolished house Kyle and Tori Breyer raised him in. He remembers the night he found out he was not adopted from an agency but arrived on earth from a unknown world beyond the stars. He remembers how the Breyers lied and kept that from him, he remembers how much he hated this farm and them because of that. Still, they were his parents and right up until they each betrayed him and tried to kill him. Brandon doesn't finish the thought flashing back to using his heat vision to on Kyle and dropping Tori from the skies to her death.

Brandon walked through the crumbling home to find a lone picture among the rubble of all three of them during happier times before he found out he was...special, before his abilities manifested. He picks up the picture and puts in the lower pocket of his backpack.

"Now for the real reason I'm here for" Brandon thinks to himself heading toward the collapsed and destroyed barn, to its underground cellar where his spaceship is. Brandon finds the shard his mother took from his ship that night to try and kill him with. A reminder of the danger of letting someone get too close. Had he dropped his guard like he did while out hunting with his father he would have been the one dead now. Had he let her live he knew she would try again and next time she may have succeeded.

Brandon looked at the shard hatefully then tries to crush it in his hand only to find he can't as it starts to slice into his skin. He stops, his anger bubbling to the surface as he tries to use his heat vision on it to find it is resistant to even that. "Off course, it survived the heat of entering earth's atmosphere" Brandon walked over to his ship opening up the pod tossing the shard into the small space where his infant self had laid during his trek across the stars.

Brandon touched the ship and it powered-up reciting the same old message telling him to "Take the world" was that all there was to the message Brandon thought. Was there nothing else from his real parents? He had questions, many questions. Why was he sent here alone? Who were his real parents? Where is his homeworld? What where his people called? Why does he have these abilities? Why have they not contacted him? Was there a way to contact them? Why did the ship wait till he was 12 to tell him to take the world? And what was his real name? Did his parents even care to give him a real name?

Brandon removed his hand from the ship as it powered down. He searched around the ship, doubled checked it's cockpit only to find nothing. The only thing Brandon knew for certain was that he was an alien with abilities, his real parents sent him here to take the world, but take it for what and why he did not know. What he did know is he would not fail to live up to his real family's wishes. He will not only take this world, he will rule it and become the boss of bosses.


	2. Family Ties

Family Ties

10:00 p.m., The Home of Merilee McNichol.

Since the "incident" at the farm when he brought down the plane killing 268 people to cover-up his murders and protect his identity. He was sent to go live with his next of kin which was his Aunt Merilee.

Merilee had a beautiful home and property off a long stretch of road that could be considered a highway. The home had a motion sensor alerting Merilee if anyone was creeping around the house. Brandon found it annoying trying to come and go as he pleased. He remembers when he tested the limits when he was stalking his Aunt Merilee whom he planned to kill at the time because she was planning to inform the police he had no remorse about breaking the hand of Caitlyn which would have caused unwanted attention to himself most and foremost, and then his parents.

However, with the death of her husband Noah in a "drunk driving accident" and the "freak plane" that crashed into the Breyer farm killing her sister, brother-in-law, the sheriff and his deputy. Marilee has since been left in grief. Brandon was at the tree line making sure the coast was clear before using his super speed to leap up and fly to his bedroom window. There was a whooshing sound followed by a thud that woke up Merilee.

Merilee fearing someone was trying to break in, threw off her covers grabbing her light pink bathrobe putting it around her and rushed to Brandon's room throwing open his door calling out to him.

"Brandon?!" she cried out to him with panic in her voice.

"Aunt Merilee?" Brandon said in a cold voice sitting up in his bed wearing a blue sweater and blue sweatpants. Tucked underneath his bed was his backpack and the clothes he was just wearing. They looked at one another, she rushed around to his window opening it and peering around down at the ground. "Is everything alright?" Brandon asked carefully with no emotion in his voice.

"I just heard a loud thud or bang and thought someone was trying to-"

"Break in?" Brandon finished the sentence for her. She turns looking over at him with a silly smile rubbing her eyes. Her messy blonde hair parted and hung to the sides of her face. Merilee walked over to Brandon and sat next to him on his bed. Brandon pushed his pillow back and sat up giving her his undivided attention.

"First your Uncle Noah, then your parents…" she paused for a moment. Brandon watched her eyes get watery. She wiped them taking a breathe. "I'm just glad you survived, I don't know what I would do if I lost you to" Merilee choked saying the words. Brandon was deep in thought nodding his head studying her emotional distress. "Were family, we have to take care of each other ok?" Merilee told him.

"Ok" Brandon said quickly nodding his head. "Sure thing Aunt Merilee" Brandon smiled weakly at her trying to fake a reassuring emotion learning from his past mistakes. Mainly, when his mother and father told him about the death of his Uncle Noah. When he failed to show no emotion and then said "I feel like you want me to cry" reply brought anger and unwanted suspicion his way which ultimately lead to his father trying to shoot him and him having to kill him for that. Brandon opted a more intelligent approach.

Brandon viewed himself as superior to humans but he still, like all living creatures craved connection with other living things. Merilee may be nothing more but a meer insect compared to him but she was his insect and the only family he had, so if he could avoid having to kill her he would. Just like the night he tried to warn her that talking to the police about his remorseless action would go badly for her. Just like he tried to warn his Uncle Noah that talking to his parents about him creeping in his house would go badly for him. He didn't listen so brandon killed him.

In the wake of the "Incident" at the farm, his Aunt Marilee came down to the police station to get custody of him and not once did she say anything to the police and even defended his emotionless response to the death of the Breyers contributing it to him being in shock because a plane crashed into his home and killed his parents. She added emphasis and emotion to his cover story. She proved useful to him so he decided to leave her be, plus looking back she didn't try to treat him like a kid like his father did.

"Brandon?" Merilee called out to him. Brandon snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yes aunt Merilee?" Brandon looks over to her.

"Is everything alright? You know you can talk to me about anything, anything at all I'm here for you" she said reassuringly reaching out with her left hand rubbed his right shoulder.

"I know, I'm-" Brandon was about to say he was fine but he remembered how quickly she picked up on his remorseless actions last time which almost lead to him killing her and how his parents picked up on his lack of empathy. He quickly realized saying I'm fine was not the correct response that would be normal in the situation. "I'll be ok Aunt Merilee, how are you doing...with everything?" Brandon quickly shifted the conversation to remove her focus from him.

"I'll be okay sweetie" Merilee dropped her hand and looked away. "We will just have to take it one day at a time. These things are never easy" tears started to run down her cheeks. Brandon narrowed his eyes at her then reached out with his right hand and placed it on her shoulder.

"It'll be ok, we have each other Aunt Merilee, like you said. We will take care of each other because were family" Brandon said in a sinister tone with a creepy smile on his face that made Merilee suddenly uncomfortable. It was the same look he had at her door at 10:30 at night when he told her he will walk home to which she replied "Ok, be safe sweetie" and he gave her that creepy smile and had a twisted look in his eyes answering back "You to" Merilee shook the memory and got up heading to the door. Brandon's eyes stayed locked on her. She turned back to him.

"Get some sleep, you have school tomorrow and don't forget we have our therapy session tomorrow" Merilee reminded him.

"Ok, good night Aunt Merilee" Brandon nodded quickly adjusting his pillow and laying back down. Something about how Brandon responded to things disturbed her and made her feel uncomfortable. Even before the plane crash Brandon was exhibiting odd behaviour. His anger toward his dad at his birthday, his remorseless actions toward Caitlyn, him showing up to her house at 10:30 at night. The strange desires and behaviour he was showing suddenly that Tori told her when she came to her for advice. Merilee shakes her head "He is just going through alot but I'll help him through this. It's the least I can do for my sister" Merilee told herself, then went to bed.


	3. Caitlyn

Caitlyn

10:00 p.m., Caitlyn's room.

Caitlyn a traumatized young girl whose mother is currently missing according to the authorities, but she knows her mother is not coming back. One night Brandon Breyer the boy who crushed her hand and broke her wrist for calling him a pervert and letting him fall to the ground during a trust exercise came to her room with flowers. She was afraid of him. He seemed to come and go from her room whenever he pleased. When she tried to tell him her mom told her not to talk to him he replied "I'm going to take care of that" that night was the last she would see of her mom.

With her mother Erica missing, her father moved back into the house to look after her until she is found. The police tried coming over several times to talk to her when they informed her of her mom's disappearance but she was so terrified she could only utter two words. She knew it was Brandon Breyer she tried to say his name but all that came out of her lips was "Don't...know…" but she knew, she just couldn't bring herself to say it. She didn't want anyone else getting hurt trying to protect her from Brandon.

The father tried to talk to her, but when he realized his little girl was too traumatized to speak about the matter he opted to give her some time. Brandon haunted her dreams at night, coming and going with the sound of the wind, his eyes constantly on her. The memory of him crushing her hand with ease. If he could do that what else could he do she thought to herself. She remembered what he told her "Your one of the only people in the world who know how special I am, but someday they will all know".

She didn't know what he meant by that at the time, but with the mysterious sightings of a figure floating above Brightburn, him taking down the city council building, torching the forests with his heat vision, leaving his mark everywhere, and helping criminals by killing the police that chased after them. She knew, deep down inside she knew it was Brandon and he was fulfilling the words he told her that night.

She watched the news and youtube videos of his recent actions. He was a monster, all that power, all those abilities and all he could do was be a villain. In her eyes he could have done so much good, been a hope, a hero to mankind, but instead he turned out to be something far more sinister and no one seemed to be able to stop him. Just what is he? She thought. Why does he have all this power? What made him so special?

Caitlyn sat in her bed in her white and pink poke-a-dot pajamas, with her dinner tray to rest her laptop on while she uses her left hand to thumb through news articles and youtube videos. Her right hand rested at her side in a cast. She had dirty blonde hair with a purple streak on the left side. She found a video by The Big T who not only covered the dire situation in Brightburn but illuminated the world to other beings with extraordinary abilities.

There was a half-human, half-fish like creature in the china sea sinking ships and killing thousands of people at sea. Then there was some type of witch woman roaming around strangling men and women with a rope. There were sightings of some white martian like alien creature. There were even rumors of a man as fast as lighting terrorizing a city and leaving his mark in flames on buildings for all to see.

Caitlyn closed her laptop tears running down her eyes. It wasn't just here she thought. People with abilities were appearing all over the world causing death and destruction in their wake like Brandon. It broke her heart, where there no good people in the world that could stop them? What was the government going to do about them? How could anyone stop these people? Why were they all evil? She thought to the paper she wrote for the school assignment titled the Decline of Truth and Justice.

Caitlyn wished she could do something to stop people like them, so people like her wouldn't live in fear, but what could she do? She had a very powerful murderous being infatuated with her, stalking her, and would seemingly kill anyone who got in the way of him being with her. Suddenly like a light bulb Caitlyn was struck with a terrible idea. Maybe she could do something to help the world after all she thought.


	4. Fear and Courage

Fear and Courage

07:30 a.m. Brightburn Middle School.

A car pulls up to the curb, inside Caitlyn clutches her book bag dreading the confrontation that awaits her. Suddenly her bright idea seemed like the most terrible idea in the world, but for the sake of the world she needed to pull it off and to do that she needed to confront Brandon.

"Honey are you ok?" her father calls out to her gently placing his right hand on her shoulder. She flinches and he recoils his hand shamefully. "You don't have to come here if your not ready-"

"I'm ready, I'll be fine dad" Caitlyn replies to him using her left hand to undo her seat belt, then opens her car door. The father heart breaks watching his little girl struggle getting out the car using her left hand and holding her book bag with her broken right hand. The father reaches out to help but she pulls back stumbling out the car. "I got it dad, thanks" she replies straightening her posture.

"If I find the kid who did this to you, I'm going-"

"To do nothing dad, for me please?" Caitlyn gives her father a pleading look not wanting to lose another parent to the whim of Brandon. "It's over dad, it was an accident and he said he was sorry" she said in a anxious and nervous tone. The father had a disgusted look on his face looking at her hand.

"That is no accident-"

"Please just drop it for me dad?" Caitlyn gives him a pleading look. The father heart breaks again.

"Ok, for you. But if he ever puts his hands on you like that again so help me-"

"Thank you dad, but it will be ok" she nods to him quickly hearing the bell and heads to class wearing her pink tennis shoes, faded blue jeans, a yellow T-top shit with a pink unzipped hoodie.

Caitlyn walks down the hall stopping at her classroom door. Was he there? Its been some time since she last saw him, since that night he brought her flowers. She wondered what he would say or do when she saw him next. She reached out to the door with her left hand but it was shaking violently. She started to hyperventilate. She quickly clutched her chest going into a mild panic attack. She calmed herself thinking about all the people who are dying because of these people with abilities. She needed to be brave for them.

She opens the door walking late into class with some of the students looking up at her. She looked at her seat and immediately saw Brandon look up at her. He was wearing a white undershirt, a grey button up shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. He looked almost surprised to see her like he had forgotten she existed. Suddenly, she immediately regretted coming to school.

"Welcome back to class Caitlyn!" Ms. Espenschied there beautiful young teacher stood right up with a bright welcoming smile on her face. Caitlyn looked at her and smiled back nervously looking back at Brandon. Ms. Espenschied notices the nervous and anxious look written all over Caitlyn's face. "Would anyone like to switch seats with Cait-"

"It's ok Ms. Espenschied, my old seat is just fine" she nervously tries to reassure the teacher not wanting her to fall victim to Brandon for trying to keep them apart.

"But-"

"It's fine, I'm ok, it was an accident and he was sorry Ms. Espenschied" Caitlyn nods anxiously. Ms. Espenschied saw the look of fear but Caitlyn insisted she was fine so she just nods and signals her to take her seat. Caitlyn sits down and struggles to pull her books out of her bag.

"Help her out Breyer! Least you could do after breaking her hand!" Royce, a obese black kid who always picked on Brandon yells out to him. Brandon doesn't even acknowledge Royce. He leaves him be because Royce served a purpose to his identity as Brandon, but once that purpose was served he would gladly kill him to, just not now. Brandon hunches over his desk grabbing Caitlyn's books from her bag handing it to her.

"Thank you Brandon" Caitlyn weakly says. Brandon just stares at her, studying her.

"Sure thing" he smiles his creepy smile at her. Class goes on like normal with Brandon showing off to the class how intelligent and how much more of the class material he knows then them. Royce chims in like usual making fun of him, calling him weird, even goes so far as to throw a crumpled up piece of paper at him.

Caitlyn could feel Brandon starting to lose his cool with his heavy breathing. So in order to protect Royce she turned around and yelled out…

"Leave him alone! Your just jealous you are not as smart as he is!" Caitlyn snaps at him releasing that anger she can't take out on Brandon. Brandon was caught off guard by her defending him.

"Oh? Breyer you need a girl to defend you now?" Royce and some of the other kids laughed.

"He doesn't need to waste his time on the likes of you! He has bigger fish to fry in this world!" several students yelled out "You just got BURNED by a girl Royce!" people starting to laugh at him. He couldn't come up with a retort fast enough and just slouched in his desk. Caitlyn then did something bold, she turned to Brandon and quickly put her left hand on top of his right hand. "Don't listen to them, there not worth your time" Caitlyn told him in hopes he would not hurt them later when she was not around.

"They can't hurt me anyways" Brandon replied coldly to her and she believed him.

"Of course because we both know your more, your-"

"Superior" Brandon whispered to her leaning in with a wicked smile. Caitlyn pulled her hand away. Brandon eye twitched when he saw she was afraid of him again.

"Yes, yes you are…" Caitlyn said in a hush whisper.

"But you don't need to be afraid of me" Brandon reminded her sternly.

"It's not you I'm afraid of" she lies. Brandon looks at her becoming angry leaning in to her ear.

"Whoever it is, I'll handle them like I handled your mother" Brandon whisper in a dark and sinister tone that sent a shiver up her spine. Caitlyn was in shock, she couldn't even speak as she tries to fight back the tears starting to pool in her eyes, however, She had him where she wanted him. He took the bait but she but it left her very much afraid.

"Meet me at lunch" she whispers back to him. Brandon just nods as they turn their attention back to the lesson at hand.


	5. Cruel Intentions

Cruel Intentions

12:00 P.M., Lunchtime at Brightburn Middle School,

Brandon found Caitlyn by herself sitting at one of the tables in the school yard with her bookbag on top and the big pocket unzipped. Brandon noted she looked troubled as he approached her. He was nervous, he wished his dad was still around for him to ask advice but he wasn't. Caitlyn looked up and took a deep breath. Brandon dropped his bag to the ground stood there nervous like he was when he was alone with her in the room when he gave her flowers.

"Hey-"

"I know, I'm one of the only people who knows how special you are" Caitlyn cuts him off and tells him bravely. Brandon got silent and stares at her becoming nervous. "You said one day the world will know just how special you are-"

"I remember" Brandon cuts her off sitting down in front of her.

"It's you isn't?" Caitlyn reaches into her backpack pulling out some printouts of the mysterious figure above Brightburn, newspaper about the fall of the city council building, then another on the forest fires.

"Yes" Brandon stares at her coldly. Caitlyn was at a lost for words. He didn't even deny it.

"What are you trying to do? What's your goal?" Caitlyn asked in a very horrified tone.

"I'm going to take the world and rule it" Brandon answered her honestly. Caitlyn buried her hands in her face holding back the tears. This was a nightmare she thought.

"What if people don't want to be ruled by you? Or they oppose you?" Caitlyn asked already knowing the answer. Brandon gently reached out with his hands and uncovered her face then gently lifts her chin to meet his eyes.

"I"ll kill them, I'll kill all of them out there who oppose me" Brandon smiled at her. Caitlyn tried to keep a straight face but she was starting to crack under the pressure. She believed from what she seen that Brandon could do what he said and no one could stop him.

"What gives you the right to do this?" Caitlyn weakly demanded.

"Because I'm Superior" Brandon told her flat out.

"Someone with your abilities will scare many people" Caitlyn says in a low whisper.

"And you will be one of the only people in the world who wont need to be scared of me" Brandon told her in a nervous tone, trying to reassure her everything will be okay when it comes to her. Caitlyn thought "Yeah, till you find someone else then you'll kill me and replace me" Caitlyn realized a very real truth. In order to stay alive she needed to keep Brandon's appeal.

"Where do I fit in your plans?" she scarcely inquired.

"My dad told me to find a woman to love, that you have a connection to and she is the one you marry. We have a connection, you make me feel things, were meant to be together" Brandon held out his right hand over her left. Caitlyn was pale and sick in the face, she knew now her life was on borrowed time thinking about the statistics of middle school relationships that survive highschool and into adulthood. "Now, who has you afraid?" Brandon demanded in a sinister voice. Caitlyn had almost forgotten what she called him here for.

"Yes, um, have you heard of the aquatic man sinking ships over in the china sea?" Caitlyn started to breathe heavily hoping she can sell Brandon on this. Brandon just perks an eyebrow at her. She pulls out her phone with her left hand and brings up a youtube video of a half-human, half-fish like creature killing two divers deep underwater next to a rusty old ship then speeds off in the blink of an eye. Brandon just narrows his eyes at it, then looks back up at her.

"Your afraid of some freaky fish guy?" Brandon asked perplexed. Caitlyn saw he was not biting. She pulled out the picture to show Brandon of the aquatic man from The Big T news stream. Brandon looked disinterested.

"He has been sinking ships in the china sea killing thousands of sea ferrying passengers" Caitlyn stressed.

"So what? What business of that is mine?" Brandon demanded. He was growing suspicious and angry.

"Rumor has it he lives at the bottom of the sea. You know the bottom where its hundred-thousands of pounds of pressure per inch. Think if the Aquatic man's body can survive in that kind of environment being on the surface we'd be just cardboard to him. He might even be...stronger then you…" Caitlyn whispered that last part. She had Brandon's attention now. He took another glance at the creature.

"If your going to rule the world, he will be a problem when it comes to the import export business and other sea related business. People want a ruler who they know can protect them" Caitlyn informed him. She watched Brandon think it over in his head. "Plus, he scares me-"

"I'll take care of him" Brandon replies coldly. He watched Caitlyn's face light up.

"You will? Really?" Caitlyn said in an excited tone. She reached over and hugged him with her left hand. Brandon was taken back remembering when his mom use to hug him. He missed her, he deeply wished she didn't try to kill him so he wouldn't have had to kill her to. Brandon reached out with his right hand and returned the one handed hug like he use to do with his mom. In her heart Caitlyn thought to herself "I hope you die…"

"Way to go Brandon" Merilee says outloud to herself with a smile on her face watching her nephew from a distance. "Looks like you may just pull through and be alright sweetie" Merilee looks on with pride before disappearing back into the school building.

Elsewhere, at the Brightburn Diner where Erica, Caitlyn's mom went missing. A well dressed slim, but tall black man in a black three piece suit, and a grey tie sits in a corner booth drinking coffee looking over the police reports on the dinner attack, the drunk driving accident of Noah McNichols, and finally the plane crash at the Breyer farm. He sips his coffee looking at three pictures each one having Brandon's mark at the scene...


	6. Therapy Session

Therapy Session

12:45 P.M. counselor's office of Merilee McNichols,

"So Brandon how are you dealing with lost of your parents?" Merilee inquires looking at the list of questions on her notepad she is going to ask Brandon for today's session. Brandon sits in the chair across from her desk slouching looking at her.

"I miss them, but I'm taking it one day at a time" Brandon answers her, careful not to volunteer too much information.

"How are you coping with the loss of your Uncle Noah?" Merilee sniffles a bit missing her husband greatly.

"I loved Uncle Noah, what happen to him was...my dad should have drove him home that night" Brandon tells her.

"Yes, we all wish that night could have went differently" Merilee noticed there was no emotion behind Brandon's words and his answers seemed pre-thought out as if he was expecting these questions. So she decided to throw a curveball at him. "Do you miss the farm?" Brandon tilted his head at her. "I mean all that space, the animals, the big house, only to downsize and have to come live with me on 1/10th of the land that they owned-"

"I hated that place" Brandon snapped for the first time showing signs of real emotion. Merilee gave Brandon a disturbed look. Brandon caught himself too late leaning back in his chair. "I just know I meant to be more in this world" Brandon emphasized. Brandon noted her displeased look on her face.

"Yes, well we can't forget were we come from now and were we are going sweetie" Merilee tells him.

"I know" Brandon replied quickly with a nervous look about him.

"So I saw you with Caitlyn at lunch, you to seem to have made up?" Merilee inquired.

"I like her and she likes me" Brandon smiles

"Even after you broke her hand?" Merilee threw another curveball at him.

"She understands the mistake she made" Brandon replied thoughtlessly catching himself too late again looking up at his Aunt Merilee who looked deeply disturbed.

"The mistake she made?" Merilee inquired.

"She let me fall, called me a pervert and accused me of being in her room when I was 30 miles away camping with my parents. So I-"

"Got mad, called her a liar and broke her arm? A little excessive?" Merilee probed.

"Yes, and I did apologise" Brandon told her then added "And I am even going out of MY way to do something for her" Brandon emphasized.

"Well that's good, I'm glad to see you making the effort" Merilee scribbles some things on her notepad. Brandon narrows his eyes at her.

"What are you writing?" Brandon inquires darkly.

"Notes on your progress, the effort your making on Caitlyn's behalf. Good things to tell the school board" Merilee lies to him. Brandon just stares at her for a long moment studying her. Which made her uncomfortable.

"Ok" Brandon said quickly. Merilee just looks at him and nods.

"Well that about does it for today. Have a good rest of the day sweetie" Merilee told him.

"You to Aunt Merilee" Brandon gets up and walks of the room. Merilee leans back in her seat chewing on her pen looking down at her notes that read…

Disturbing Behavior

Superiority Complex

Extreme sociopathic tendencies

"Brandon what am I going to do with you…" Merilee mutters to herself.

Brandon was walking toward class deep in thought with his backpack slung over his right shoulder.

"Brandon!" Caitlyn called out to him. Brandon turned around perking up an eyebrow at her.

"An oil rig off the china sea is in flames, reports put our Aquatic Man at the scene!" Caitlyn whispers to him holding up her phone showing the news coverage that is streaming on her phone. She had exacerbated look about her.

"Your really afraid of him?" Brandon gives her a serious look. She nods quickly masking her fear of Brandon for the reason she is afraid of the Aquatic Man. "Your lucky I'm fast" Brandon smiles wickedly. Caitlyn had looked down at her phone then back up at Brandon and he was gone. Caitlyn backed up shaking realizing she truly didn't know the full depth and magnitude of Brandon's abilities. That thought terrified her more.

12:55 P.M. Breyer Farm,

The well dressed black man from the Brightburn Diner walks the ruined grounds of the Breyer farm. He narrows his dark eyes at the crumbling Breyer house and observes the day time clean up crew still trying to clean up the plane wreckage. A well intention police officer stops him holding out his hand as a warning. The black man just stares at him intently.

"Sorry sir, this is a restricted area-"

"Special Agent Jebediah Jarkus" he tells him in a stern and commanding voice holding up his FBI badge. The officer nods respectfully trying to apologise when Jebediah walks past him toward the barn. The barn hadn't been touched it. The clean up crew was still focusing on the house, the plane, and its debris scattered across the land. The agent finds the buried celler and drops down. There he finds the ship and the dissected Erica to which he shows no emotion or alarm to. He shows more interest in the ship rather then the dead body.

He is careful not to activate the ship, opening the cockpit to see what's inside. He expected to find nothing as he thought. He eyes the shard taking hold of it in his hand studying it. He then puts his hand on the ship to hear what message it has imparted on its passenger.

"Take the world" the ship says in its alien language before Jebediah powers it back down. There was a loud thud as the officer from earlier drops down looking amazed at seeing the ship. Jebediah places the shard in his pocket. Watching the inthralld officer circle the ship. But when he sees Erica's body and Brandon's symbol all over the place he vomits.

The officer goes to reach for his radio when it suddenly a darkness overshadows him.

"What the?" he turns around to but before he could react or scream Jebediah puts his hands on his temples with his eyes glowing red and erases his memories of this moment. Moments later they cover the entrance and walk out separately. When asked if anything was found Jebediah responds "Nothing here officer" in a deep commanding voice. Then walks away with a wicked grin on his face clutching the shard in his right hand pocket.


	7. Master of the Seas

The Master of the Seas

2:05 A.M. Oil Rig off the North China Sea,

It was nearly pitch black with heavy dark stormy clouds above the raging seas. The only source of light was the oil rig up in flames. The sea rage madly in all directions. The oil crew workers raced to the flight deck in hopes to take the helicopter to escape. An emergency relief ship and some local fishing boats were on the way to try and lend what help they could if any.

The crew workers made it to the flight deck but many of the workers were still trapped below. Some burned alive, others were screaming and pounding on the doors trying to get them open as they suffocated to death. The crew were coughing, their vision obscured by the rising smoke. But a few of them saw the lights from the rescue ships. On top of the flaming radio tower the Aquatic Man hung in the middle glaring down at the men with his glowing red eyes that were illuminated by the flames.

The men cheered thinking they were going to be saved but a red beam broke from the clouds cutting the local fishing boats in two. A red blue blur could be seen flying around sinking the ships preventing them from helping. The red blue blur flew at high speeds toward the oil rig shooting up along with a water geyser stopping above the flight deck for all to see. The men looked on with sudden fear and all hope to be saved gone. For the mysterious figure that hovered above them was no hero, but something far more sinister.

The mysterious figured wore black combat boots with red laces, navy blue mechanic overalls, with a dark red belt with a matte yellow buckle. He had a yellow pocket on the left hand side with a red double B symbol with a line going through it stitched into the pocket. A red cape, and the creepy red mask with the stout loose like muzzle with the shoe strings looped through descending down the mask.

He looked down at them like a boy with a magnifying glass over a ant hill. One crew worker reached out to the figure. He fires his heat vision at the radio tower destroying its support beams causing the tower to capesize. Brandon smiles sinisterly under the mask watching the tower off on top of the humans he considered insects. As the tower fell the Aquatic Man raced to the tip leaping up then falling down toward Brandon.

"There you are" Brandon thought to himself getting a good look at his opponent. The Aquatic Man had greenish yellow rubber wet fish like skin, in the image of a man, with fin protruding from the elbows. He had short raven colored hair, fishnet shirt, and shredded dark brown khaki shorts with shredded edges. He was slim but ripped and muscular. The Aquatic Man crashed into Brandon.

The two tumble through the air tossing and turning struggling against one another. The Aquatic Man and Brandon crash into the side of the relief ship. Brandon grew hot with anger giving the Aquatic Man a taste of the back of his fists. Aquatic Man flew back, Brandon kicked off the ship causing it to sway back and forth in the waves, while he soared high into the air after the Aquatic Man grabbing him by the left ankle tossing him back into the ship making another dent in the side of the ship. The ship swayed violently back and forth. The crew losing balance stumbling and crashing into things. The Aquatic Man freed himself from the dent jumping and running around the ship with Brandon flying around strafing the ship with his heat vision.

For the crew, all they knew among the swaying ship was the sounds of someone yelling in rage could be heard. Red beams cut into the through the ship. Some of the crew got caught by the heat vision and were incinerated on the spot screaming as they died in mortal agony. Then suddenly everything got quite, then Brandon and the Aquatic Man flew through the ship, between the force at which they struck the ship and the damage caused by the heat vision the ship split in two, then capsized pulling the remaining sailors down to there watery grave.

Brandon and the Aquatic Man had their hands locked, eyes glaring at one another. Brandon was becoming furious, he never been challenged by anyone like this before. Who was this mutated half-human, half-fish like creature to someone like him? Someone Superior. The Aquatic Man feet were sliding across the surface of the seas he muttered something in another language that Brandon didn't understand. Sounded chinese maybe korean. Brandon couldn't tell nor did he care he just wanted this fish man dead.

"DIE!" Brandon yelled out firing another heat vision. The Aquatic Man dipped down missing the heat vision pulling Brandon causing him to close his eyes for a moment but that moment was all the Aquatic Man needed to head butt Brandon freeing his right hand from Brandon then gave him a hard right across the face causing him to fly back. Brandon used his flying ability to regain his balance sliding across the surface of the water. That punch hurt, next to cutting his hand on the ship this was the first time Brandon could remember what it felt like to be physically hurt and he become lost in unspeakable rage.

Brandon flew in a rage at the Aquatic Man who fell into the water. Brandon could see his red eyes through the dark waters. Brandon became even more insulted and offended when he realized under water, the Aquatic Man could swim as fast as he could fly. They glared at one another through the veil of water. Brandon yelled out again firing his heat vision at the water causing a trail of steam to rise to the surface.

Brandon was growing increasingly frustrated that this was taking so long for him...HIM, to kill someone. Brandon couldn't keep his eyes open a second more closing them but in that moment Aquatic Man broke the surface of the water grabbing Brandon by the heels, Brandon quickly took in a deep breath before getting pulled under the water. Under the dark murky seas the Aquatic Man swam at near mach one speeds dragging Brandon deep into the murky abyss.

The sea floor was a hellish looking landscape, full of sand and jagget rock pillar like formations. With a fast under water current, a sea within the sea, leading to a darker abyss. The Aquatic Man tossed Brandon into the sandy ground. Brandon stood up not appreciating the irony of the Aquatic Man floating above him like he did to the humans. The Aquatic Man floats to the ground glaring at the now exhausted Brandon.

"Evolution always wins" the Aquatic Man spoke in a broken english with a korean accent to it.


	8. The Rise of

The Rise of...

Ocean Floor, North of the China Sea,

Brandon flew at the Aquatic Man smashing into him. They flew into a pillar of rock sending debris and a cloud of sand everywhere. The Aquatic Man was the one to rise and Brandon was flung back through the cloud of sand breaking up the sandy ground as he slide back. Brandon got to his feet speeding toward the Aquatic Man but in the water he was faster, he over shadows Brandon flipping behind him grabbing him by the legs spinning him around smashing him face first into the sandy depths.

Brandon coughed in pain letting out some of the air he was holding in his lungs. The Aquatic Man picked up Brandon and slammed him back into the ground. Brandon let out more air bubbles. Sand was everywhere obscuring his vision. The sounds of water and other aquatic life obscuring his hearing as well. Brandon realized he was at a lethal disadvantage.

Brandon also realized something else to. He, like all living things needed air. A common weakness he shared with humans whom he thought was below him. Brandon pushed off the ground attempting to swim up to the surface. Aquatic Man swims parallel to Brandon kicking him back down toward the sandy ground. Brandon let out more air. Aquatic Man swims around him close lining him to the ground.

Brandon was coughing and gasping for air, experiencing the freighting symptoms of one who is drowning. Brandon rolled over and for the first time in his life he was experiencing tremendous pain and fear. Brandon was afraid of dying. Brandon thought to himself "Is this what mom, dad, and Uncle Noah felt before I killed them?" Brandon has a moment when he flashes back to his Uncle Noah in the car accident when he saw his jaw fall off and bleed everywhere. His father screaming when Brandon used his heat vision to blast through his head. Finally when he dropped his mother from the sky and she was reaching out for him as she disappeared in the clouds.

Brandon flashed back to his Aunt Merilee smiling at him and Caitlyn looking afraid. Brandon snapped out of it, filled with a new drive to live, and a motivating rage. Brandon pushed off the ground again but the Aquatic Man caught him by chest of his overalls slamming him into the ground once more. The Aquatic Man gave Brandon a hard right hook. Then he tried to stomp on Brandon who used both hands to swat his leg away then grab the ground and pulled forward to lunge away only to get caught again by the Aquatic Man and punched in the back of his head.

The last of his air left Brandon's body, his vision was flashing black and red, his lungs felt like they were on fire. Brandon realized he was dying, he was going to drown and this thing would have his way with HIS world and Caitlyn. Caitlyn, her fearful looked flashed in his mind. Brandon's eyes opened glowing bright red. Brandon dug deep grabbing Aquatic Man's hand throwing him to the side then leaps hard and fast flying to the surface.

Brandon flew as hard as he could, his vision going black as he is about to pass out from lack of oxygen. Brandon broke from the surface of the water taking in gasping breaths. The Aquatic Man leapt up goring Brandon from the back. Brandon took in another breath before being dragged back into the murky depths below.

Aquatic Man flung Brandon back into the sandy sea floor. Brandon looked up and what he saw would frighten anyone. Darkness and sand all around. A monstrous human-fish like creature one can barely make out with glowing red eyes. Brandon realized Caitlyn was justified in her fear of Aquatic Man. Aquatic Man raised his arms to slam them into Brandon who blocked with his hands. Brandon couldn't believe there was someone on this planet that could fight him on equal grounds. He was annoyed, angry, and impressed all at the same time.

Aquatic Man grabbed Brandon by the throat with his right hand. Brandon used his left hand to try and break his grip. Aquatic Man reached out with his left hand but the wrist was grabbed by Brandon's right hand. The Aquatic Man kneed Brandon in the gut causing him to release all the air he was holding in. Once again Brandon found himself experiencing the feeling of drowning.

"You may rule the surface, but down here I rule the seven seas! Down here I'm god!" Aquatic Man spoke out in his broken english korean accent. Brandon's eyes turned red using his heat vision to burn off Aquatic Man's right hand at the wrist, cauterizing the wound on contact. Aquatic Man screamed out in agony recoiling in pain. Brandon got to his feet reaching out with his left hand grabbing Aquatic Man by the mouth flying him to the surface.

Brandon floated above the seas squeezing Aquatic Man's jaw. Aquatic Man grabbed Brandon's hand. Brandon smiled wickedly under his mask.

"Your right about one thing, evolution always wins, I'm just Superior then evolution!" Brandon flicked his wrist breaking the jaw of Aquatic Man. Aquatic Man kicked Brandon in the chest falling back down to the seas and made his escape. Brandon rubbed his chest with his left hand looking around. Holding Aquatic Man's severed hand with his right.

"NO! He got away!" Brandon yelled out in furious anger. Brandon ripped off his mask his eyes blazing red. A news chopper that was filming the Oil Rig Tragedy, then they saw Brandon in the distance with his fist clenched, his knees bent, floating in mid-air. Due to the clouds and how dark it was Brandon's face was hidden by his wet hair and glowing red eyes. They live-streamed Brandon in the distance.

Brandon turned his head in their direction in furious anger screamed out in rage firing his heat vision and exploded the helicopter. The heat vision blocked viewers from seeing his true face but Caitlyn who ditched class to watch the news stream on her phone covered her mouth with her left hand while holding the phone with her right hand.

"He killed them! What have I done?" Caitlyn was consumed by guilt over sending Brandon to the China Sea. She leaned against the wall sliding down to the ground with tears in her eyes over her actions. She buried her knees in her chest sobbing for the people who died because of her actions. She blamed herself. Moments later there was a whooshing sound, Caitlyn looked up to see Brandon coming around the corner his hair moist and a exhausted look on his face, back in his normal clothes and his backpack slung over his left side.

"I have something for you" Brandon said tiredly. Caitlyn just stared up at him perplexed with tears in her eyes. Brandon bent down slinging his backpack to the ground, unzipping it and pulled out the severed hand of the Aquatic Man tossing it to her right hand side like a cat bringing its owner the dead mouse in its mouth. Caitlyn just stared at the severed hand, her right eye twitching then looks back up at Brandon.

"Did you kill him?" she inquires. Brandon looked away, Caitlyn notes a shameful and angry look on Brandon's face.

"He got away from me, but I took his hand. My gift to you. He'll think twice before coming back to the surface again" Brandon said with a note of severity in his voice not wanting to displease her. Brandon is smart but still falls victim to the same elements of a kid growing into his teenage years. Brandon rubs his chest with his left hand. Caitlyn eyes widen when she realizes the significance of Brandon's careless action. Call it a lapse in his judgement or a drop in his guard, Caitlyn noticed. Brandon was tired and he was hurt. The Aquatic Man showed her that if one is strong enough Brandon can be hurt.

"Are you okay?" Caitlyn stood up carefully studying Brandon.

"You were right, I underestimated him. He was stronger then I gave him credit for" Brandon told her looking away then back at her eyes. "Your crying? Are those tears for me?" he inquired coldly studying her back.

"I was just worried about you. I was watching the news stream and when you went under and didn't come back up-"

"I'll always return to you" Brandon said nervously. Hearing those words from Brandon made Caitlyn cringe at the thought of him always returning to her. She imaged an adult version of herself on her knees with a larger then life Brandon floating behind her. Never being able to escape him, the horror of his actions, and all his twisted affection.

"Brandon…" Caitlyn paused for a moment looking away. Brandon reached out with his left hand and gently turned her face to meet his eyes.

"Yes?" Brandon said with a note of eerie of lust in his voice.

"People died in your fight with the Aquatic Man, why didn't you save them?" Caitlyn gave a pleading look to Brandon. He returned a confused look to her.

"I was busy trying to kill him for you. I didn't have time to break away and help them" Brandon scuffed turning his head away for moment. Angry remembering their weakness and cries for help.

"Yeah but-"

"The strong live and the weak die. That is the way of nature Caitlyn" Brandon told her sternly giving her a severe look. Caitlyn didn't know how to respond. She just nods but deep within her she was growing more afraid and terrified of Brandon then she ever thought possible. A moment of silence passed between them when the bell rung.

"I-I have to go, I'll see you later Brandon..." Caitlyn started to back away afraid.

"Yeah" Brandon replied quickly.

"There you are mister! You got some explaining to do!" Merilee yelled out appearing behind Brandon catching Caitlyn off guard but Brandon just casually turned his head toward her.

"Aunt Merilee?" Brandon said her name confused.

"You didn't think I wouldn't be informed that you skipped your class after lunch?" she told him with anger in her voice. Brandon looked emotionally unstable by Caitlyn's opinion. She knew Brandon was unhinged and would kill people on a whim. She had no doubts in her mind that he wouldn't even hesitate to kill his own aunt if she got in his way. Caitlyn realized she needed to do something quickly before that happened.

"Its okay Mrs. McNichols, he was with me" Caitlyn threw her right hand over Brandon's shoulder and gave him a kiss on his left cheek. Brandon was caught off guard and Merilee took a step back looking shocked.

"Oh! I didn't know you to had become a couple?" Merilee said. Brandon pulled away blinking at Caitlyn.

"Yup, I just can't resist him. Brandon is different from the other boys...special" Caitlyn tried to say it as loving and flirtatiously as possible all the while vomiting in the back of her mind. There was no turning back now. She was tied to Brandon and she saw herself morally responsible for him and his actions. This disturbed and terrorfied her as well. She didn't want this responsibility and how far would she have to go to try and safeguard people from Brandon and what would happen to her if he knew the truth of how she really felt about him?

Caitlyn felt like her life just ended, imagining a sea of blood around her floating with bodies an adult Brandon floating above her wearing red boots, a blue collarless suit, with a red belt, red on yellow on red double B emblem on his chest with a long red cape and his terrifying mask. His glowing red eyes staring down at her as he holds his hand out to her.

"Caitlyn?" Brandon said her name grabbing her shoulder. She flinched.

"Yes? Sorry I was lost in thought" Caitlyn shook her head.

"I was just saying I can overlook this little ditch once. After all, I remember what it was like to be young" Merilee bent over a bent holding her pointer finger up smiling at Caitlyn.

"We should have Caitlyn over for dinner sometime aunt Merilee!" Brandon smiled at her. She smiled back rubbing his hair. Brandon pulled away playfully smiling. Caitlyn just stood there with a twitching eye.

"He is acting so normal it's scary. I can almost forget he is a murdering monster" Caitlyn thought to herself.

"How does that sound?" Merilee asked Caitlyn. Caitlyn just nods. "Alright, sweetie you better start heading home, I got some work to do here and I'll be home later ok?" Merilee told Brandon nods and starts to walk away. Merilee glances back at Caitlyn. "Thank you for giving him a chance. He has been through alot with the death of his parents and Uncle. I think you will be good for him" Merilee reassures her.

It was clear to Caitlyn that Merilee didn't know Brandon's secret and she was sure Brandon was unaffected by those death. Knowing him he probably caused them she thought to herself. She just nods and smiles sweetly at Merilee who nods then looks at the ground noticing the severed hand.

"What's that?" Merilee asked. Caitlyn looks down at what Merilee was eyeing. Her eyes widen. She had forgotten about the Aquatic Man's severed hand. She quickly bends down picking it up with her left hand stuffing it in her book bag.

"Nothing, just a prop I made for a project and wanted to show Brandon" she lies.

"Oh okay, well don't dally too long" Merilee waves goodbye and walks away. Once the coast was clear and Caitlyn was by herself she fell to hands and knees tears streaming down her eyes…

Sunken City…

A ruinous underwater city in the deepest part of the sea the Aquatic Man sits on a rusty stone throne as a merman graphs a long rusty blade to his left hand. Other merpeople had gather around. The Aquatic Man stood up swimming to the top step looking down at his subjects and spoke in their language.

"Soon my brothers and sisters we shall rise and put the surface dwellers to death and I will rule not only the seas but the land as well!"he proclaimed. They roared in unison to their sea king.

"What of the surface dweller that was unlike the others?" a sexy young merwoman with long dark red hair swims up behind him throwing her arms around him.

"Leave him to me Meer, only I can defeat Superior!" Aquatic Man hisses hatefully looking at his sword hand then up at the black waters, looking beyond it to the surface...The following days news outlets were reporting on the clash between Superior and The Aquatic Man. A smart editor and chief came up with the names and coined the phrase. The rest of the world started to follow suit...


	9. Dark Machinations

Dark Machinations

Merilee sat up yawning after turning off her alarm. She stretches a bit wearing her knee high socks and a long T-shirt that hung down past her hips. She gets up running her hand through her bed head. She walks down the hall to Brandon's room to wake him up only to find his room cleaned and his bed made. Merilee stood there for a moment then headed down stairs to find Brandon dressed and ready to go for the day. He was sitting on the couch with his backpack by his legs.

Over the last several days Merilee has been finding Brandon glued to the living room t.v. following news about the clash between Superior and Aquatic Man. Then in the days to come, Superior has been spotted more and more in the china sea sinking ships and attacking military bases in china and Korea, leaving his mark each time.

"The news again?" Merilee puts her right arm in the entrance way and leans against the wall smiling. Brandon had his right leg on the coffee table and his arms crossed with a serious look on his face. Brandon was wearing black shoes, blue jeans, and a red and black cross-strip shirt.

"The news interests me, especially this story" Brandon uses his right hand and gestures at the t.v., the reporter was talking about Superior with his brand in the background of the screen. Merilee crosses her arms walking into the living room with a serious look on her face.

"I don't understand why Superior is attacking China and Korea?" Merilee said outloud.

"Obviously to draw out the Aquatic Man to finish the fight" Brandon says it like it should be obvious to her.

"From a clinical viewpoint it just seems like after the fight Superior has partnered up with the Aquatic Man" Merilee states. Brandon gave her a bewildered look.

"Why would Superior partner up with someone below him?" Brandon said in an insulted tone.

"Why not? There both special individuals with amazing abilities. One to rule the land and one to rule the seas. It's scary to think what those two could accomplish together" Merilee pointed out. Brandon removed his foot from the coffee table and rubbed the bottom of his chin in deep thought. He never considered that possibility. "Look at it this way sweetie, since their clash Superior has taken over capsizing ships and weakening the coast lines and the military bases in China and Korea right?" Merilee poses the question to Brandon who just nods.

"So why would the Aquatic Man need to show himself if Superior is out already accomplishing Aquatic Man's objective? In a way, one could say the Aquatic Man is just hanging back and letting Superior do all the leg work for him" Merilee pointed out. She noticed Brandon seemingly get angry when he looked at it from that point of view. "Then again, Superior could be trying to lay the groundwork for an alliance between the two" Merilee also theorized. She watches Brandon lean forward resting his elbows on his legs and his chin on his fists in deep thought. "I could also be wrong we don't even know what Superior's objective is. All we know is he is evil and he engages in meaningless violence with no real objective insight-"

"Take the world" Brandon cuts her off in a dark tone.

"Excuse me?" Merilee asks.

"He wants to take over the world" Brandon replies coldly.

"Well he is not doing a very good job at making his intentions clear to the world" Merilee points out. Brandon just gives her a nasty look.

"Oh don't give me that look sweetie, if Superior wanted to take the world it would be better for him to team-up with Aquatic Man, a person who is seemingly as strong as him and can live under the water? If I were Superior I'd use my power to make the Aquatic Man submit and bring his people under his control-"

"His people?" Brandon gives Merilee another shocked look.

"Yeah, the merpeople, people who live under water in the sunken cities of man if you want to believe in myths and legends of this world. Point is, if there is one there has to be others. If Superior got them on his side that's already 80% of the world conquered since the seas makeup-"

"80% of the world…" Brandon cuts her off standing up.

"Bingo and since they are both hated by the governments the enemy of my enemy-"

"Is my friend" Brandon finished her sentence.

"Correct, can't rule the world by yourself no matter how superior one person may think they are. Everything has a place and purpose. Now, let me get ready and will head off to school" Merilee tells him yawning again turning around to head back up stairs.

"Aunt Merilee" Brandon called out to her while keeping his eyes fixated on the t.v.

"Yes sweetie?" she turns her head to him.

"Thanks for the talk, it was very...insightful" Brandon tells her.

"Anytime" Merilee smiles walking back up the stairs leaving Brandon alone in the living room. Brandon watches the news, they bring up an image of Aquatic Man and he just grins evilly.

The day passes by as usual, but during class Brandon passes a note to Caitlyn asking her to meet him in the library during lunch…

"Brandon? Are you here?" Caitlyn whispers quietly.

"Over here" Brandon calls over to her. She finds Brandon at computer desk in the corner with a printed out copy of the china sea. On it he has the attacks marked, A for Aquatic Man and the double B symbol for himself. He also has where they clashed marked. She notices he has the letters SC circled with two locations.

"What does the SC stand for?" Caitlyn inquires.

"Possible sites for sunken cities that our friend and his people could be taken refuge in" Brandon replies coldly. Caitlyn also noticed he had lighthouses marked along the coastlines of china and Korea.

"What do the lighthouses mean?" Caitlyn inquired about them to.

"Possible places that Aquatic Man's family might live" Brandon replies signing out the computer then starts to cross reference the points.

"His family?" Caitlyn asked perplexed.

"He is half-fish and half-human. So he has to have a mermother and a human father or a merfather and a human mother. Since the merpeople don't stray to land much the only way I could see two of them meeting is if the human lived near the coast line or had a job that points them at the water everyday to allow a chance encounter-"

"Like a lonely fishermen or lighthouse attendant?" Caitlyn reasoned.

"Correct, now the sunken city would have to be close for the merparent to take a swim to shore. Which only leaves-"

"Those three spots right there" Caitlyn pointed out. Brandon just smiles and nods.

"By attacking these spots I should incidentally end up attacking his human family and that should draw him out" Brandon reasoned. Caitlyn just nods intently then…

"Wait what? What do you mean by attack?" Caitlyn had a concerned look, dreading Brandon's reply.

"I'm going to use my heat vision and burn those places and people to the ground" Brandon replied coldly.

"Your going to kill innocent people!" Caitlyn said in a serious whisper. Brandon just gave her a look.

"Nothing like live bait to draw out the fish" Brandon giggled in a sinister way. Caitlyn was at a loss for words. She went to speak up again to try to convince him not to but he put his left finger to her lip. "You can thank me later. Pretty soon you wont have to be afraid of the fish people anymore" Brandon smiled thoughtfully at her. This isn't what Caitlyn wanted, she didn't want innocent people dying for this.

"Your doing this to draw him out and kill him for me?" Caitlyn just blinked at Brandon.

"Oh no, I don't want to kill him anymore. I want to recruit him and others like him with abilities. If there is someone like him on this planet there has to be others with abilities to. Where there is one there has to be others. I'm going to find them and make them all submit to me" Brandon tells her with an excited look on his face.

"Why?" Caitlyn had a terrified look on her face.

"Like my Aunt Merilee said can't rule the world alone. So I'm going to build my syndicate and use them to not only take the world but rule it like a-"

"Crime Family…" Caitlyn blurted out weakly.

"Yes! Like the crime families you see in the movies" Brandon said with childlike amusement. "And with Aquatic Man and his people beneath my heel you will never have to worry about them doing anything at all to you" Brandon places his left hand on her right shoulder and smiles sweetly for her.

"What if other people with abilities team-up against you because they don't like-"

"Then I'll handle them like I handle anyone else who gets our way" Brandon rubs her shoulder affectionately.

"Our way?" Caitlyn said weakly.

"None of this would have been possible without you encouraging me to do this and my Aunt Merilee's advice" Brandon grins in a creepy way. Caitlyn goes pale and nearly vomits from revulsion. "This is what he called me here for? I inspired this? I'm the reason so many people are going to die? He has no conscience at all" Caitlyn thought those things to herself.

"I'll take care of it after school, soon you can put all the freaky fish fears away" Brandon gathers his things and gets up to leave when Caitlyn grabs his right hand with both her hands and holds it. Brandon looks down at her confused. He could hear her crying. "Caitlyn?" Brandon asked in a confused tone.

"Please don't go, I changed mind. I'm not afraid anymore, I don't want you to kill innocent people because of me" Caitlyn tells him in a low whisper.

"Don't worry about them, if they are strong they will find a way to survive, if not then that's less weak people in the world to breed" Brandon tells her pulling away and then leaves. Caitlyn is just left alone, tears streaming down her eyes, pale, and cold sweat running down her face. Brandon had left her in complete mental shock. In the distance a young black kid watches the exchange from a missing book in a book shelf...


	10. Deadly Alliance

Deadly Alliance

When word reached the Aquatic Man that Superior had began attacking the fishing villages and lighthouses along the coasts of China and Korea he knew it was a matter of time before Superior attacked his hometown. Aquatic Man swims fast and hard from his throne to the surface, but by the time he got to his village it was too late.

Aquatic Man emerged from the water to see his village in flames. He hears the screams of the dying, the smell of burning flesh filled the air and his mouth. The lighthouse where his father had lived all his life was engulfed in flames. He just stands there surprised not knowing what to think. He starts to walk further inland into the village to see people running for cover, people on fire running around in circles screaming. Others desperately trying to put out the fires.

He was seeing but he just couldn't believe it. He closes his eyes and smiles evilly reveling in the screams of the suffering. Brandon was hovering in the air in silence. He had been eyeing him ever since he got out of the sea. Brandon lowered himself to the ground behind the Aquatic Man. When he heard the sound of sand being crunched behind him he turned around coming face to face with Superior.

"I dig new look" Aquatic Man spoke his broken english-korean accent. He had a small bungee cord on either side of his mouth grafted into his cheeks to help keep his jaw in place so he can speak normally but his words are still slurred. He points his blade hand at Brandon. Brandon was wearing back combat boots, blue jeans, a blue t-shirt with his brand in red on the chest, his long red cape that was shredded at the ends and his creepy mask.

"I have come to talk" Brandon told him. Aquatic Man looks around at the village burning around them then back at Brandon.

"I'm listening" Aquatic Man gestures with both his hands out.

"Where both hated by our respective governments. The enemy of my enemy is my friend" Brandon informs him.

"You burn off hand, cut into my territory, attack my home, and call me friend?"Aquatic Man gave him a hard look.

"We want the same thing" Brandon points out.

"What that is?" Aquatic Man uses his right hand to massage his jaw.

"To take the world" Brandon replies.

"What is proposal?" Aquatic Man inquires.

"You submit to me and when we take this world, your territory will be all the seas as your domain to do with as you please, with only me being above you. The boss of bosses" Brandon told him. They glare at one another for a long moment, then the silence is broken by a painful sinister laugh by the Aquatic Man.

"I own sea, I gain nothing in deal!" Aquatic Man points out.

"80% of something is better then 80% of nothing" Brandon reminds him. "If you oppose me I'll sink every ship spilling countless of gallons of oil and chemicals into the sea. I'll take every nuclear bomb I can get my hands on and dump it into the oceans and poison the water your people live and breathe. I will make all life in the ocean go extinct if you do not get them to submit to me" Brandon threatened. Aquatic Man's silly face turned deathly serious. He stares Brandon in the eyes and realized he would be crazy enough to do something that evil.

"You doom all life on planet?" Aquatic Man inquires.

"Yes" Brandon didn't even hesitate to answer in a dark sinister tone. "Join my syndicate and rule this world with me" Brandon held out his right hand. Aquatic Man stared at it and weighed what Brandon said. This was a individual far evillier then him with loftier visions of the future and wouldn't hesitate to do what is necessary to accomplish it.

Aquatic Man hated surface dwellers he thought they were weak but Brandon is someone who inspired fear and had the power to back it up and wasn't afraid to go as far as he needed to. This was someone in the Aquatic Man's mind he can get behind and follow. With Brandon as an ally he would be able to accomplish his goals of a united sea empire and make the surface pay for how they treat the ocean like their own personal landfill.

"My man!" Aquatic Man said reaching out with his right hand shaking Brandon's hand. There deadly alliance now formed as they both smile evilly at one another. Brandon released his grip then turns to walk away.

"Were friends now, what is name?" Aquatic Man calls out. Brandon stops turning to him, stares at him for a long moment making sure no one is around he removes his mask.

"Brandon Breyer" he answers in a cold tone putting his mask back on.

"Kwan Yeong" Kwan replied. The name means Powerful person with courage. "How I call you?" Kwan asks.

"Call my name, I'll hear you" Brandon told. Kwan nods. Brandon was about to fly away when he looks back at Kwan. "How did you become what you are?" Brandon inquired wanting to understand what made Kwan so powerful.

"Mother came to surface, evil father caught and raped her. I born, village hate me for being different-"

"Then you went to the sea only to find" Brandon tries to hurry him along getting annoyed with trying to understand him.

"Mother, queen of sea, brother want peace. Killed brother, displaced mother, rule. But am hated by both. Not belonging in sea or land…" Kwan pauses for a moment.

"Your alone...like me…" Brandon said out loud understanding.

"Want to use my people to make my other people pay and drown them all" Kwan stated his intentions. Brandon nods understanding.

"Must finish personal business, but when you call, be there I will" Kwan promised Brandon.

"Then I'll leave you to this territory" Brandon leapt up, up, and away. As Brandon flew away the other merpeople started to come out of the sea. Kwan looks over at them with a sinister smile.

"Looks like meat's back on the menu boys!" Kwan speaks in the language of the Drowned. He points, the merpeople attack the survivors. It didn't matter if they were men, women, or children. They ran them down and began eating them alive.

Meanwhile, back in Brightburn, Caitlyn is walking aimlessly lost in mental shock just going through the motions of the day. Her conversation with Brandon replays in her mind. Suddenly she bumps into someone coming around the corner and falls on her bottom. The young black man stumbles back.

"Ow! Hey miss are you ok?" he asks in an empathetic voice. Caitlyn says nothing but looks up to see a young black man wearing black dress shoes, black slacks, a white button-up shirt and a thin unzipped black jacket. His skin was dark and his hair was short and faded on the sides like someone in the military.

"Save me! Please...save me…" Caitlyn throws her arms around his waists and sobs bitterly into his stomach. The young man just stands there bewildered gently grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her back a bit. Next he gets down on one knee and makes eye contact with her.

"What's your name?" he asks in a peaceful, calm, reassuring voice.

"Caitlyn…" she replies weakly.

"Caitlyn, that's a lovely name. My name is Jebidiah Jarkus. But for you, you can call me Jeb…" he tells her.

"Jeb-"

"Don't worry, whatever it is, it will be ok" Jeb tells her in a confident and commanding tone. Caitlyn just hugs him and cries. Jeb returns the hug affectionately like a big brother would to his little sister who fell off her bike and bruised her knee. Jeb's eyes glow red and he looks up to the sky with a sinister smile...


	11. The Last of Us

The Last of Us…

13 Years in the future…

The President of the United States, sits in the dark of the Oval Office with a somber look on his face. The sounds of intense battles can be heard in the distance. The lights flicker, followed by a frequent shock waves that shake the very foundation of the White House. A special agent runs in looking worse for wear.

"Mr. President we have to get you out of here now! There almost at our gates!" the agent tries to explain. The President looks up at him with a cynical look.

"And go where? There is no where to go" The President answers bitterly.

"But sir!-"

"Our heroes have fallen to the Syndicate's Made Men. The big bosses have defeated The Light and the self-proclaimed gods of Planet Salvation over the years-"

"That AI from Superior's planet is still fighting to preserve our main city and our culture-"

"And Superior is winning. He has formed a powerful organization of the most ruthless killers with abilities. He keeps them all in line by his will and strength. He has killed every hero and god that has challenged him" The President pauses for a moment to massage his eyes. The sounds of fighting draw closer. "He has exhausted the Resistance and hammered us into the ground. I should have taken the Syndicate's deal. I could have saved so many lives then trying to be the hero and stand for what's right…"

"With all do respect sir, we are americans and we are proud to lay down our lives for a just and worthy cause-"

"You and all those who are dead with no tomorrow to look forward to? Some future..." The President spins his chair around then stands up with his hands behind him looking out the window watching people lay down their lives for a cause he has already given up on.

A Witch Woman in black leather armor, messy raven colored hair, covered in blood and dirt of her enemies uses her sword and shield to viciously cut down soldiers and heroes left and right. She uses her shield to deflect there attacks. She takes great pleasure when she gets to use her barbed rope to strangle a person. The sounds of his head popping causes her to experience pure bliss and ecstasy of death.

A black and red streak of lighting races around disarming the soldiers and heroes of their weapons. The Crimson Bolt, stops for a moment so The President can eye him in his black leather friction resistant suit with red inlays, and a blood color red lighting bolt emblem on his chest. A demonic looking mask with glowing red eyes. The Crimson Bolt was herald as the fastest man alive and he enjoyed showing off just how fast he was. He ran through dozens of soldiers in a second snapping all their necks with ease.

A man dressed in a black leather bird costume slings around on a grappling hook throwing grenades and blades. He was more brutal taking on heroes with his bare hands beating them to death. The Crowe was brutally savage as he was tactically smart. Covering him from the air was another man in a black and green outfit seemingly made of light, He wore a powerful ring that granted him nearly limitless power. He made constructs that devastated jets, tanks, and armored trucks. He also made giant saw blades which he used to slice people in half.

Most horrifying was a giant blind green four armed serpent with a triangular shape head demolishing the nearby building reigning destruction and debris everywhere. This served as a reminder the world that there heroes, there military, and there other worldly aid could do nothing to save them. They couldn't even save themselves.

Aquatic Man was riding on the neck of the green serpent guiding him while holding on with his left hand and pointing blade hand laughing like a maniac. These were six of the seven big bosses, the heads of the Syndicate's Crime family and rated the most powerful people in all the world. Each one controlled their own separate crime organization with their made men, people with abilities and at the top was Superior, the boss of bosses.

The President watched on with no hope in his heart. He dismissed the agent ordering him to flee and go back to his family. The last of the heroes and Soldiers fell back into the courtyard of the White House. Witch Woman leaps over the high fence landing on the crowd. Her bloody sword pointing at the ground with a craze look on her face and her yellow eyes blazen.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun!" Crimson Bolt came to a sliding stop next to the right hand side of the Witch Woman. Steam and red lighting sparking off his body. His whole body was twitching like a drug addict in withdrawal. The one who bears the burden of the Powerful ring floats down to Witch Woman's left hand side. Aquatic Man leapt from the emerald serpent breaking the ground up from under him as he stands up with an hungry look.

"Over here Jebidiah Jarkus!" Crimson Bolt calls out to the emerald serpent.

The emerald serpent crashed into the ground to Crimson Bolt's right hand side shape-shifting into a human size green martian wearing black leather suit with a V-shaped neck, boots, gloves, long black leather cape with red Y symbol covering the shoulders going down his abdomen. He had a bandage around his eyes with burn marks underneath the bandage. He had been blind for over a decade and learned to uses his senses to move about.

Crowe swung in spreading his mechanical wings gliding to the ground next to Aquatic Man. They stood in front of the remaining heroes and the soldiers when they were about to attack they all paused at the sound barrier breaking.

"Oh look the big boss is here guys!" Crimson Bolt laughed uncontrollably unable to contain his excitement like a giddy little kid. Heat Vision ripped from the clouds incinerating anyone in the path of making a double B symbol on the lawn of the white house. When it was all said and done a figure hovered above all of them. He wore dark red leather boots, dark blue collarless suit, with a red belt, a red and yellow double B symbol on his chest, his long red cape grafted into the shoulder of the suit, and the disturbing red mask tucked under the collarless suit. Superior stares down at every one with his glowing blood red eyes filled with unspeakable malice.

He touches the lawn gently like a god descending from the heavens. He walks with his head held high using his heat vision on anyone who doesn't move out of his way. Superior walks up the steps into the White House while his team stands guard outside. Superior walks into the center of the oval office. The President turns around seeing those burning eyes glaring at him. The President sighs opening a drawer pulling out a bottle of scotch and a small drinking glass. He pours himself a glass sitting in his chair downing the last drink he will ever have. He smiles shaking his head.

"That is damn good scotch" The President says smiling at Superior who incinerates him with his Heat Vision. From that day forth Superior and the Syndicate would rule the world, dissolving all governments, police, and military. Each of the big bosses carved out their own territory on the earth and ruled it with their made men, only answering to Superior himself. With the Syndicate a self-sustaining entity, Superior was finally free. He had fulfilled the purpose his parents sent him to earth for and now he was free to leave the earth to worlds beyond the stars…

As for the Earth, it became filled with violence and home to every evil imaginable. Human's would become mean spirited, adopting the values of Superior who worships strength, praises selfishness, hates weakness, and shuns altruism. The earth literally became home to the survival of the most strongest, cunning, and ruthless people in the known universe. With the Syndicate randomly committing crimes of mass murder to remind the people who there overlords are.


	12. Ideology, Love, and Death

Ideology, Love, and Death...

Present Day…

Merilee has been watching the news greatly disturbed by the international news on Superior and Aquatic Man teaming up to terrorize China and all of Korea. Then they moved on to attacking Greece and north Africa by the Amazon rainforest. Once Superior was confident in Aquatic Man's ability to lead and raid successfully he let him do his thing on his own, only assisting him when he calls.

Merilee turns off the news not wanting to see anymore heading up the stairs to check up on Brandon. She wondered what the world was coming to and what would happen in the future if things continued this way. Merilee knocks on the door, Brandon replies to her to come in.

"Hey sweetie what are you doing?" Merilee inquires seeing Brandon at his desk with multiple books open scattered about. He was making notes and diagrams in his notebook.

"What's that?" Merilee tries to poke over his shoulder. Brandon quickly closes his notebook from the back side so all Merilee saw was the brown cardboard backing.

"Nothing, just notes for a side project I'm working on" Brandon leans back in his office chair Merilee sent him up with rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Man, your really hitting the books hard" Merilee giggles.

"Yeah, just studying this world's history and its leaders" Brandon looks up at the ceiling deep in thought.

"Oh yeah, lets see who your reading up on" Merilee flips some of the books close to see their title. Brandon eyes her wanting to see her reaction. Merilee saw books on Adholf Hitler, Stalin, The Recht, Concentration camps, Art of War, Alexander The Great, Gengas Khan, and others. Brandon noted Merilee looked greatly troubled. "These people-"

"Great leaders of their times" Brandon replied to her.

"Aside from Alexander the Great, the rest in your reading are some of the most evil men in the world sweetie-"

"Not evil, visionaries, who tried to change the world for the better by introducing brave and bold new ideas and machinations" Brandon corrected her.

"They killed millions!" Merilee reminded him.

"Thinning the herd of cattle" Brandon corrected again. Merilee had a deeply troubled look.

"Let me guess you would be a better leader?" Merilee challenged playfully. Brandon looked up at her and perked up his eyebrow.

"Yes, because I wont lose to the same inferior human flaws they fell to" Brandon replied coldly.

"Flaws?" Merilee turned around leaning her bottom next to Brandon's desk, crossing her arms looking up at the ceiling. Brandon turned his chair and faced her.

"Example Hitler was short sided with the jews. He wasted too much time and resources sending them to camps and gas chambers" Brandon pointed out.

"If you were Hitler what would you have done differently?" Merilee teased him playfully.

"I would have the women and children killed on the spot. The men would serve as a free labor force until they were no longer useful then elminated" Brandon explained to her. Merilee looked horrified at his response. "That way there is no need to waste money on camps and I would have more personal free to fight for me since I would only need guards to keep them in line" Brandon educated her pulling out a paper showing her what Hitler spent on the camps, food, transport, and personal just to gas the jews or maintain them at the camps. Then another on Brandon's way and how much more money and personal he would have for the war effort and more frequent supply runs.

"Sweetie, this is…" Merilee just shook her head she didn't know what to say.

"Genius right?" Brandon smiled at her. Merilee looks at it again. "You see the human element is what got in there way each time. Their emotions and selfish desires-"

"Brandon! People aren't cattle or beast of burdens to be used and put down at your whim. Its cold and sick" Merilee prosted giving Brandon a disgusted look.

"But most people are inferior Aunt Merilee, not all, there are some exceptional people out there. They just need a strict and firm hand to guide them" Brandon calmly explained.

"And if they choose to rise up against you?" Merilee inquired.

"What's that saying? Put down the dog that bites the hand that feeds?" Brandon grins evilly.

"And what if it's your best friend or a family member?" Merilee challenged once more. Brandon pauses for a moment closing his eyes taking in a deep breath before answering.

"Doesn't matter who it is Aunt Merilee, if there not with you they are against you. If they are against you then they need to be elimanted" Brandon answered her back. Merilee was stunned at Brandon's cold demeanor and emotionless response.

"Could you really do it Brandon?" Merilee inquired.

"I wouldn't want to, but if they forced my hand then I'd kill them without hesitation. Hesitation, attachments, and close associations thats whats gets one killed" Brandon explained to her. "It would be better for them to just stay on my side Aunt Merilee" Brandon emphasized. Merilee just shook her head bending down leaning her forehead against Brandon and rubbed the top of his head like his mother use to do to comfort him.

"I wouldn't survive in that world" Merilee whispered to him. Brandon showed no emotion and did not return the affection. He did however keep his eyes closed and rested his forehead against hers.

"Yes you would" Brandon told her.

"Oh? You would protect me?" Merilee pulled back with a sad look. Brandon lifted up his head opening his eyes.

"As long as you choose me over the world it will go good for you" Brandon words imply a sense of severity.

"Brandon, your my family and I love you but-"

"The world has done nothing for you Aunt Merilee and the world wouldn't take care of you and your interests like I would" Brandon scolded her with a hint of anger in his voice. Merilee is brought back to that moment when Brandon was at her door and told her "That would not be good for my parents, me, and it would be really BAD for you". Merilee shakes the thought away.

"I haven't seen you with your girlfriend in a while. Why don't you invite her over tomorrow for dinner" Merilee changed the subject. Finding the other subject and Brandon's mentality more and more disturbing.

"Ok" Brandon replied quickly. Merilee just nods walking to the door turning back at Brandon. He turns the chair around going back to his reading.

"Don't study too hard sweetie…" Merilee frowns.

"I wont" He replied.

Later that night…

Caitlyn was asleep in her bed when she felt a gust of cold wind. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up looking around the darken room to see Brandon standing by the window staring at her.

"Brandon Breyer..." Caitlyn whispers his name. Brandon's right eye twitched. "I have missed you" she tells him in a sweet voice. This threw Brandon off, though he did not show it. Caitlyn used her left hand patting the bed. Brandon cautiously walked over sitting in the middle of her bed looking over to her. Caitlyn noticed Brandon looked nervous about something.

"Caitlyn…" Brandon paused looking away. Caitlyn moved closer to him sitting at the end of the bed with him.

"What is it Brandon?" she whispers his name.

"My Aunt wants you to come over tomorrow for dinner" Brandon informed her. He looked around not hearing the father being up late watching t.v. downstairs like he normally does.

"Ok" Caitlyn smiles reaching out with her left hand turning Brandon's face to his kissing him. Brandon is completely surprised by the sudden affection. Caitlyn threw her arms around Brandon falling back into her bed making out. While kissing him she got on top of him. Brandon held her sides giving in to his growing impulse. While he was distracted Caitlyn reached under the blanket pulling out the shard from his ship. "Close your eyes Brandon, I have a surprise for you" Caitlyn pulls back.

Brandon smiles keeping his eyes closed. Caitlyn was grinding back and forth, Brandon was going with the motions enjoying himself. Caitlyn raised her left hand with the shard and plunged it in Brandon's chest. The only thing that saved him was he motioned right causing the shard to miss his heart by a centimeter. Brandon opened his eyes crying out in pain coughing up blood trying to turn to his side. Caitlyn smiled evilly pulling out the shard raising up her hand stabbing Brandon under his left ribcage puncturing his rib.

Caitlyn pulled the shard out then with both hands raised it up and thrusts down toward Brandon's neck. Brandon rolled over grabbing both her wrists. When he saw it was the shard his eyes widen in both confusion on how she even got the shard, pain from the stabbings, and shock she would betray him like this! HIM of all people.

Brandon tried to crush her wrists but found his strength lacking. Brandon was bleeding from both his wounds while he was struggling with her. Brandon was horrified that he was struggling to overpower her. Brandon's eyes turn red, firing his heat vision which passes through a ghostly Caitlyn through the ceiling and out the roof catching the wood on fire.

Caitlyn hovers back becoming temporal once more with glowing red eyes. Brandon quickly sat up on his knees clutching his side with his right hand, and his left hand trying to stop the bleeding from his chest and rib wound. Tears ran down his eyes. This was even more painful then when he fought the Aquatic Man.

"YOUR NOT CAITLYN! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Brandon yelled out his eyes glowing red. Caitlyn shapeshifted into a young boy, Brandon's right eye twiched.

"No, my name is..." the young black man shape-shifted into an adult male in a 3 piece suit and tie. "Jebediah Jarkus" he grins evilly pointing the shard at Brandon.

"Jebediah...Jarkus…" Brandon had cold sweat running down his forehead looking at him weakly.

"Thats right!" Jarkus shapes-shifts once more into a green alien looking creature with a triangular shaped head, wearing a leather black suit, gloves, boots, cape, with a red Y on his chest and the lines going over his shoulders. "And like you I come from another world-"

Brandon flies into a rage at Jarkus who catches Brandon by the throat and flies him over to the bedroom window slamming him through it holding him above ground squeezing tightly on his throat. Brandon uses both hands to grab Jarkus's wrist in a sad attempt to break the hold he has on him.

"This is my world!" Brandon replies weakly.

"It was! Now the last son of Mars will rule it in your place Kryptonian!" Jarkus snickers holding up the shard with his right hand and attempts to run it through a weakened Brandon whose eyes widen in horror at the thought of death...


	13. Masked Intentions

**Masked Intentions**

18 years in the future, The Bird's Nest…

Tobias Cassidy JR, billionaire, entrepreneur, serial killer, and best friend to Brandon Breyer. Killed his parents at gunpoint in an alley after watching a stage play. Then put a bullet in his beloved little sister's head and blamed it all on the butler. Tobias inherited the family fortune, was scouted by the Court of Watchers for his ruthlessness, was trained in the art of assassins and tactics. Then for reasons unknown he turned on the court and killed its members. From there the world will know him as the serial killer The Crowe.

Tobias sits in his lair inside a towering clock tower that allows him to overlook the entire city he controls. He eyes countless monitors, his crows fly all throughout the city with micro cameras on tiny bands around their neck with a satellite keeping eye over his city. No crime happened in his city without his permission and anyone who promoted law and order were quickly silenced.

There was a sound of an elevator in the background, Tobias looked over his shoulder to see the Witch Woman walking in his lair with a sadistic look on her face covered in blood of her latest conquest. Tobias turns back to his monitors.

"Next time, call before dropping in" he scolds her.

"Then why give your favorite mass murdering Psychopath a key?" she says in a flirtatious voice coming around Tobias's left side getting down on her knees throwing her arms around his neck giving him a kiss on the cheek. She notes he was in his suit minus the mask and wings which were on a manicken off in the distance. She loved Tobias short jet black hair, cream colored skin and his dark lifeless brown eyes.

"I ask myself that all the time. You are crazy and-"

"Uncontrollable and it drives you crazy because you can't control me?" she teases.

"Yes" he replied annoyed.

"And don't like things you can't control" she teases him more playfully biting his ear.

"Enough, I'm busy" he scolds her.

"With what?" she smirks. Tobias hits some keys to bring up the latest news on the war between the merpeople and the amazons. "Oh that? Kwan and I just thinning the herd of our weaklings" she smirks.

"And this?" Tobias hits a few more keys bringing up an image of the Witch Woman holding the severed head of Meer the long time love of Kwan. Then another image of her kissing Kwan.

"Well, you never made us official. If you wanted my exclusive attention you should have just said so baby" she whispers in his ear and licks his cheek. Tobias shakes his head annoyed.

"We don't need this kind of friction between the heads of the family. We already have enough trouble keeping the peace between Brandon and Jebidiah Jarkus. I don't need to worry about you and Kawn" Tobias gave her a scolding look.

"Those two have been rivals for years-"

"Correction, they have been trying to kill each other for years" Tobias lets out an annoyed sigh.

"Why do those two hate each other so?" she inquires.

"Both believe they should be the ruler of this world and the family head" Tobias states what should be common knowledge.

"Fine, fine! I promise I'll quit messing with our fishy friend" Witch Woman crosses her fingers. Then an alarm went off. "What's that?" she points to the blinking red light on his monitor.

"A priority alert" Tobias hits some keys bringing up an image of the solar system and an unknown object heading toward earth.

"Where is it going to hit?" Witch Woman crosses his arms looking concern to see if it will fall into her territory and what the damage will be.

"Brightburn, Kansas!" Tobias looked disturbed hitting more keys narrowing the crash site.

"We have a black site in Kansas?" Witch Woman looked perplexed. A black site is a place or person important to one of the family heads that is off limits. Messing with a black site place or person is considered a crime against the syndicate and results in immediate death even if it's one of the family heads.

"It's Brandon's black site" Tobias told her.

"Our boss that left earth five years ago? Whom we have not heard from since?" Witch Woman points out.

"Yes, I have been watching over his holdings and his-"

"Why?" He's gone! He's not coming back! Who cares!" Witch Woman scolded him.

"Because he is my best friend" Tobias gave her a weak look. "Also if he does come back do you want to explain to him why we failed to protect his holdings?" Tobias gave her the look.

"No…" Witch Woman said in a low shameful voice. Tobias leans forward hitting some more keys growing more disturbed.

"It's slowing down...its a ship!" Tobias looks more troubled.

"A ship? Heading toward Brandon's site. Is it him? Has he returned or-" Tobias holds up his hand calling up one of the heads.

Elsewhere in a dirty apartment of a drug addict by the name of Joshua Darbo, Josh for short. A relative of Frank Darbo the original Crimson Bolt whose mantle he now assume. Josh has crew cut dirty blond hair, wearing a red shirt, with black dickie pants. Josh had dark rings under his eyes and many injection sites from taking the speed drug velocity which gives him his super speed.

Josh hears his phone vibrate. Josh puts in his phone password looking at the address and the message underneath them. He reaches out with his left hand grabbing an auto injector into his neck and pulls the trigger. Josh's body tenses up, his eyes glow red with red lighting coursing around his body.

"Yeah!" Josh superspeeds from his seat grabbing his suit laying all around his apartment and races to Brightburn, Kansas. Meanwhile, back at the Bird's Nest...

"Why Crimson Bolt?" Witch Woman asks.

"He'll get there the fastest and assess the situation for us" Tobias explains.

"And you trust that moron?" Witch Woman gives him the look now.

"He'll do anything if it means being in the good graces of the boss. So in that regard yes, I trust him" Tobias smiles wickedly.

Brightburn, Kansas…

A flaming red light breaks the Earth's atmosphere flying over Kansas crashing into the fields of the Breyer Farm. A light comes on in the Breyer house. Merilee walks out wearing a pink bathrobe, she looks tired and aged. She had grey streaks in her blond hair. She carefully walks toward the red light and the crater it left in its wake. Merliee drew closer when a red streak of lighting appeared in front of her.

Merliee cried out in fear about to fall back. Josh reaches out and catches her.

"Careful, it would not be good for us if harm came to you" Josh explains in a demonic sounding voice. Merilee just nods in fear. "Stay here" Josh runs in front of the broken alien ship, what he saw causes his eyes widened in surprise.

Superior was down on one knee, wearing a blacken version of his red and blue suit. Minus the cape and mask he usually wore. His hair had grown long and unkempt, he had a long bread, his skin was pale, with dark rings under his eyes. He stood stood tiredly looking up at the Crimson Bolt.

"Crowe, false alarm. The big boss is back" he smiles.

"Tell them I'm not alone anymore" Brandon giggles evilly.

"Brandon?" Merilee walks up to them.

"Aunt Merilee I have a gift for you" Brandon flies around to the back of the ship leaving Josh and Merilee confused. Brandon flies back out with a young girl in his arms landing before Merilee. "I found the remains of my homeworld, there was derelict ship with my house symbol on it. The ship didn't survive the destruction of my planet. This girl Aunt Merilee is my only blood relative" Brandon looked at her with a crazed look that made both her and Josh cringe.

"What do you need me to do sweetie?" Merilee said submissively.

"I want you to take my cousin and raise her as your daughter" Brandon demanded.

"My daughter?" Merilee gave a fearful look thinking how frightening it was just to raise her adoptive nephew, now she wants him to raise this one in her age?

"You always said you wanted a kid of your own" Brandon grinned with glowing red eyes.

"If thats what you want sweetie consider it done" Merilee bows.

~The Bird Nest ~

"Damn it! There is another one like him. Just what we need" Tobias heard everything muting the comms.

"This is exactly what we need" Witch Woman smiles.

"How so?" Tobias looked curiously at his love.

"Our hated leader Brandon Breyer can't suffer a rival. If his cousin is anything like him, he'll kill her for being a threat to his power or she will kill him. Either way, we win! Especially, if we befriend her and take her under our wing catch my drift?" Witch Woman winks at him.

"I don't need another of his kind to do that. Brandon entrusted me with the one thing that can hurt him" Tobias holds up his left hand and a shard blade slides out of his wrist. The piece of Brandon's ship. "And now Brandon has brought a huge piece of that ship we can swipe and turn into weapons to dispose of him and his cousin if they get to...bossy" Tobias smiles sinisterly.

"I thought he was your best friend?" Witch Woman reminded him.

"As far as it serves my purpose and my will. Only I can rule this world and only I should rule the family. Brandon is just the figure head so far as I allow it" Tobias laughs evilly.

"You really are a control freak, aren't you? I love you" Witch Woman turns his chair to face her then sits on his lap making out with him.


	14. The Wrath of Brandon Breyer

**The Wrath of Brandon Breyer**

Present day…

Brandon screamed out in rage and pain. He used his left hand to block the killing blow. Brandon fired his heat vision but once again Jarkus phased through the blast. The heat vision ripped right through the wall and out the other end of the building. Brandon fell toward the ground. He painfully ripped the shard out from his left palm using his right hand. Brandon flew with his back to the ground.

Jarkus being over three hundred years old was well into his prime by martian standards. He flew faster then Brandon overtaking him slamming his right hand into Brandon's chest burying him in the ground. In the background, Caitlyn's house was on fire and it was spreading to other places in the house. Jarkus quickly in one sweeping motion swipes the shard from Brandon's hand about to thrust it down when Brandon lifted his head up firing his heat vision. Jarkus flew back dropping the shard.

Brandon got up speeding forward grabbing the shard tossing it behind him and continued to dash forward toward Jarkus who kept his arms crossed flying back with an evil smirk. Brandon eyes blazed red, yelling out, consumed by rage. He lunges forward throwing a hard right. Jarkus phased once again. Brandon punched through the wall and flew out the other end of the of the house. Brandon slides to a stop frustrated he couldn't figure out how to get around the phasing of the martian.

Brandon turns around looking up to see Jarkus hovering above him waving the shard at Brandon.

"You found my ship?" Brandon said scornfully.

"Not only did I find your ship and got this token from it. I stole your ship and hid it" Jarkus grins.

"Where is Caitlyn? Where is she?" Brandon trying to hold back his rage and impulse.

"That's for you to find out my friend" Jarkus grins again. A few windows erupted with flames. Jarkus turns his head and his eyes widen in horror flashing back to mars in flames and his people burning. Brandon eyes widened in sadistic rage when he saw Jarkus was afraid of fire. Brandon pushed off the ground flying at Jarkus grabbing both his hands with his, flying him through the back of the house and back out through the roof.

Brandon fired his heat vision, blasting Jarkus into the ground and dragging him across the ground with his heat vision. Brandon looked at his left hand and realized his wounds had healed during the fight. Brandon grins looking down at Jarkus with sudden renewed vigor. Brandon was about to fly forward when he heard coughing coming from the attic of the house.

"Caitlyn?" Brandon turned his head seeing her and her father trapped in spider like silk while the house burned all around them. They couldn't get free and if Brandon didn't do anything they would die. Brandon flew toward the house only to dodge out of the way missing another strike from the shard. Jarkus chased Brandon all around the air trying to slice him with the shard. Brandon dodged and tried to counter with his heat vision. They went back and forth in the air.

Caitlyn started coughing heavily coming to. Freaking out and struggling to break free. She started to panic seeing the fire blazing around. She hears Brandon yelling out in rage looking up through the hole in the roof to see him fighting in the air against the martian.

"BRANDON!" Caitlyn screamed out. Brandon looked down then back up to see Jarkus dodge back missing the shard. Jarkus planted his left foot in Brandon's chest sending him falling through the roof slamming through the flooring to the second floor below.

Caitlyn was terrified she was going to die and excited to see Brandon get bested. She also saw his clothes were bloody meaning this alien could hurt Brandon. Someone could hurt Brandon! That excited her. She wanted to live! Live to see Brandon fall.

Jarkus looks down at Brandon like he is the one who is superior flipping the shard in his right hand. Brandon got up on one knee with a scornful look. Brandon could not let someone stronger then him live. Especially, with the shard! On the other hand he couldn't let Caitlyn die either she belonged to him. She served at his growing pleasures.

"Brandon help us! We can't get free!" Caitlyn yelled out.

"Yes, what will it be Brandon, The shard? Or the girl?" Jarkus mocks. The house was starting to collapse all around them. Brandon just gave Jarkus a cold look watching him wave and fly away. The house collapses inward with Brandon flying through the roof with the dad over his shoulder holding him in place with his left hand and holding Caitlyn by the back of her shirt with his right hand.

Brandon flew to the ground carefully setting Caitlyn down and tossing the dad to the ground like garbage. Brandon's clothes were covered in ash, Caitlyn notices Brandon looked tired and exhausted.

"Saving people who hate you is quite amusing" Jarkus reappears floating to the ground. Brandon stood protectively in front of Caitlyn and her dad.

"What are you talking about?" Brandon did not look amused.

"My race can read minds. That girl hates you for killing her mother and is terrified of what you could do!" Jarkus mocks.

"You lie!" Brandon whispers hatefully.

"Really! Odd that she would have you fight the Aquatic Man? She hoped he would drown you, but when you survived and you two teamed-up killing thousands between you to. She all but drowns in guilt over the lives lost!" Jarkus pointed the shard at Brandon jesting.

"I don't believe you! Your a liar! LIAR!" Brandon yelled out. Caitlyn stood there trembling in fear of the truth Jarkus was speaking.

"Kill him Brandon! Kill him! Kill him NOW!" Caitlyn yelled out with tears in her eyes. She feared Brandon, but she feared this powerful mind reading shapeshifting alien more. She rather keep the evil she knows rather then chance her future with the evil she doesn't know.

"With pleasure!" Brandon started walking forward. It started to rain with sirens in the background. Brandon screamed out in rage firing his heat vision blasting the shard out of his hand then flies forward. Jarkus catches Brandon by the throat giving him a fast right planting him back into the ground.

"Brandon!" Caitlyn yelled out.

"Let's see what deep seeded memories lie in your subconscious mind shall we?" Jarkus pins Brandon to the ground with his knees placing his hands on Brandon's face both their eyes glowing red. Caitlyn looks at the ground to see the shard. Brandon yells out in agony as deep seeded memories come to the surface.

Brandon sees a red sky, he remembers explosions and fires, he remembers screaming and people on fire. He remembers being held by his father in one hand and a futuristic rifle in the other with his woman behind him. He remembers being placed in the ship while his mother was firing her rifle preventing others from trying to claim his pod and save their child.

Brandon remembers looking at his father's chest and seeing the double B emblem on it the same with the mother. The father says something in their language then the pod closes and he remembers nothing but darkness, loneliness, then the pod opening and seeing his adoptive mother Tori Breyer with love in her eyes holding him protectively.

Jarkus yells out in pain realizing Caitlyn had stabbed him in the side with the shard. Brandon blasted Jarkus off of him. Jarkus flew up in a rage holding his side.

"I don't need the shard to kill you! This is only round one of our great game!" Jarkus flew off. Brandon got to his feet firing his heat vision wildly trying to hit the fleeing alien. Brandon stumbled back breathing hard covered in rain and sweat. Caitlyn held the shard looking up at Brandon whom seemed to be crying for the first time. He had his eyes closed and his head leaned back but she could see several tears run down his cheeks.

"Brandon you have to get out of here! The fire trucks are on there way!" Caitlyn pleaded. Brandon looked back down at her with a cold devastated look. "I'll handle things here go!" Caitlyn pleaded once more. Brandon looked at the shard in her hand. He was about to reach out and grab it forcefully from her hand when he saw the firetruck turn the corner. He gave a scorned look and used his super speed to flee the scene having no choice but to trust Caitlyn.

Breyer Farm…

Brandon stood in the cellar of the barn with a lost look on his face. His ship was gone, Erica's body was gone and the would had been repainted covering up his brand he left everywhere in Erica's blood.

"_See, I told you the truth_" Jarkus voice spoke in Brandon's head. Brandon exploded from the rubble into the air looking around but unable to find Jarkus much to his great frustration and annoyance. "_I told you I took your ship, I told you I can read minds, I even told you the truth of your little girlfriend. How much longer will you doubt me my friend?_" Brandon clenched his fists tightly.

"_Show yourself!_" Brandon spoke in his mind.

"_I will in time, our game is just getting started. In the meantime you have so much to think about. I can feel your mind clouded with anger and paranoia_" Jarkus told Brandon telepathically.

"_Where is my ship?_" Brandon demanded.

"_I already rewarded you with your forgotten memories as payment for a good game_" Jarkus answered. "_Right now lets see who is really on your side in your life_" Jarkus laughs before going silent. Brandon just stood there floating in the sky soaked from the shaking ever so intently with anger, hatred, and unspeakable rage.


	15. A Miraculousday is Coming!

A Miraculousday is coming!

21 years in the future…

New York Territory,

A city ruled by The Crowe, the once thriving trade capital of the world became a dystopian society ruled by the greedy and capitalistism. Due to inciting man's love of money in his heart Crowe tapped into the purest source of evil to control the masses and weed out the weak. Everyone sought out riches for themselves at the expense of betraying and backstabbing their own family and friends. They would rob, steal, murder, and take what they desired. The children of the Crowe acting as The Crowe enforcers keeping the chaos in a controlled manner that benefited their boss in the long run and everyone paid tribute to The Crowe and for those who can afford it protection.

Africa and Greek Territory,

Ruled by The Witch Woman, Lissa Leslie. She murdered all her sister amazons who did not follow her. She has gone out conquering and enslaving men for labor and breeding. At large, the life of the amazons remained largely the same. They still continued as they have been, being warriors, capturing men, raised girls, killed the sons and worked the men to death in slave labor building up their society. Any who oppose or raised up were quickly dealt with.

Inner City Territory,

A city turned into a ghetto full of homeless, dystopian, people and drug addicts. The city was full of slums and drug dens scattered throughout the city. Inner City was one of the worst places to live. The people had no hope, they were apathetic and constantly working to chase the next high. Crimson Bolt was feared as he was hated. He randomly raced through the city attacking anyone promoting any type of law and order or any of his made men whose ambitions were growing to high. He also was obsessed with being known as the fastest man alive. He would race any speedster he could find to the death.

Oceanic Empire,

True to his word, Brandon let Kwan have dominion over all the seven seas. However, with the love affair between Kwan and Lissa that ensued. A jealous Meer attacked Lissa who strangled her with her rope and took off her head with the sword. This did not go well for Kwan for he still loved Meer and started a war between the Merpeople and the Amazons to avenge her. Since that day Kwan ruled the oceans with a rod of iron. No sea faring vessel crossed his seas without his permission. Majority of the merpeople approved of his rule only a small minority disapproved of his rule.

Quantico Territory: FBI Headquarters,

Director of Territory and holdings Jedbiah Jarkus sits safely in his office wearing shades to hide the burn scars around his eyes. He lived on a secure base with the highest trained made men, special forces, intelligent and counter intelligent agents at his disposal. He runs his territory with the highest discipline and security. Quantico was the second safest territory where a person could carve out somewhat of a peaceful life with the presence of law and order.

Space,

Hadden Jacobson, the Lord of The Emerald Ring. The ring allows him to exist in the void of space. He spends most of his time for the Syndicate off world searching for habitable planets in their universe that the Syndicate and colonize and began branching out into space and rule the worlds beyond the stars. Hadden Jacobson due to living out in the void of space was scrawny, frail, and physically weak. However, with the ring of power, his unbridled emotions, and the constructs he could make, made him one of the most powerful people in the universe.

Colorado Territory: Denver,

This territory was ruled by Superior, but in his abstinence the family heads have been taking duty shifts in order to keep the chaos and to make sure Charles Ray Scotts, the Mastermind and the only human who has defeated the Syndicate, rivaled Superior with his intelligence, and former leader of the League of Heroes was kept prisoner as living trophy for Superior. Very small staff, to keep him alive. He was kept in a soundproof room so no one could talk to him. This was the strongest terrority full of people who lived ordinary lives in fear of Superior and his childlike murderous tantrums. The people here like Superior valued strength and selfishness. They hated weakness and altruism. This was home for the strong and ambitious who wanted to make a name for themselves in the world. It was also one of the most competitive places to live.

The Hall of Evil was the old White House where the family heads would meet and conduct business concerning the world and the Syndicate. For the most part the world continue to progress and advance in technology with the most evil, ruthless, and cunning people getting ahead. The heroes were either killed, imprisoned, or have gone into hiding. The everyday good person kept his head hung low, kept to themselves, working hard and did their best to defend home, business, and family if they were attacked.

Most people tried to follow the few laws that were in place, but mostly it was a world where the strong live, the weak died, and everyone did what was right in their own eyes. Mankind had become evil and violent and thought evilly in his heart continually. There was no hope for the righteous and the meek. The light of the world began to wither and decay. However, hope was not lost for a Miraculous Day was coming to the earth.

Deep in the earth a long buried derelict ship that crashed over 20,000 years ago is drained of the last of its power cells, powering the one cryo stasis keeping it's sole occupant on ice. "The Ultimate" Lifeform, Miraculousday was born in prehistoric times on a distant planet, long before the humanoid race had gained dominance over the planet about 250,000 years ago. It was at that time a violent, hellish world where only the absolute strongest of creatures would survive.

In a cruel experiment involving evolution, intended to create the perfect living being, the alien scientist released a humanoid infant onto the surface of the planet, where he was promptly killed by the harsh environment. The baby's remains were collected and used to clone a stronger version. This process was repeated over and over for decades as a form of accelerated natural evolution. The agony of these repeated deaths was recorded in his genes, drove the creature to hate all evil and desire a life of peace and free of pain.

The creature killed its creator, and traveled to other worlds freeing them from evil and leaving them in peace and prosperity. Till finally and evil being made of dark energy was able to defeat the creature but could not kill it. So he placed him in cryo sleep and sent his craft into the void of space. However, the ship got knocked off course and ended up crashing into the earth over 20,000 years ago. There he has been asleep deep in the earth till now.

The once herald miracle child was awake. He broke free of his restraints, and clawed his way to the surface to free this planet of the evil ruling it...


	16. The Future of Brandon Breyer

**The Future of Brandon Breyer**

Present day…

McNichols Home,

Merilee sat at the dinner table eyeing both Caitlyn and Brandon eating in silence. It's been several days since Caitlyn's house burned down. Reports say the father got drunk and fell asleep with the stove on burning down. The resulting explosion and flying debris damaged the surrounding ground. Caitlyn and her father are currently staying in a cheap motel while he is looking for a new place for them to live.

Superior has been seen on the news flying all around the world attacking cities at random in a childlike tantrum trying to find someone or something, even going so far as to go to the Aquatic Man to search the seven seas for something. Aquatic Man deployed his men in order to try and find what Superior wanted, in doing so Superior had to come clean and tell him he is not of this world and to keep his secret until he was ready to reveal himself to the world. Aquatic Man agreed.

Merilee noticed Brandon had not seemed like himself lately either. He didn't talk much and he has been grumpy about something.

"First your mom, now your home. I can't imagine what your going through" Merilee reached out with her right hand and held Caitlyn's left hand affectionately. "If there is anything we can do for you and your dad let us know" Merilee said reassuringly.

"Thank you, Mrs. McNichols" Caitlyn squeezed her hand affectionately back. "So what's going to happen to the farm?" Caitlyn inquired.

"The airline paid Brandon a large sum of money for pain, suffering, and property damage. The insurance on the house paid off the Breyer debit and once the wreckage is cleared the house and barn will be rebuilt" Merilee explained.

"So Brandon will be able to keep the farm?" Caitlyn asked. Merliee nods. "That's so wonderful" Caitlyn looked at Brandon who stared at her indifferently. This disturbed Caitlyn. The rest of dinner passed by uneventfully. After dinner, Caitlyn went up to Brandon's room to find him staring out the window with his eyes closed as if he was trying hard to listen for something.

"Brandon…" Caitlyn called out to him nervously. Brandon opened his eyes turning to face her with his hands at his side.

"Yes?" Brandon said coldly. Caitlyn walked up to him reaching into her pocket and handed him the shard. Brandon takes a deep breath looking at the shard then back at her.

"Thank you for saving me" Caitlyn said leaning in and was about to kiss him on the cheek but Brandon held up his right hand stopping her shaking his head. Then takes the shard from her putting distance between him and her. He was holding the shard with his right hand tapping the shard in his left palm.

"Caitlyn, what Jarkus said is it…" Brandon paused. "Was he speaking the truth?" Brandon turned and just stared indifferently. The look he gave her terrified her. She didn't know how to answer. Living a lie was too stressful, so was playing the double agent. She also lost her mother and now her home. She felt numb, overcome with fear, and at this point she didn't care whether she lived or died.

"You broke my hand and killed my mom, Brandon. I am angry, I felt powerless, I wanted you to hurt and suffer. So I sent you up against the Aquatic Man in hopes he would drown you! Then I started researching other people in the world with abilities. Then we came across Jarkus and I realized there are other evils out there. Better to be aligned with the evil you know rather then the evil you don't!" Caitlyn spoke bravely.

Brandon just stared at her taking in everything she said in deep thought. Brandon looks at her being brave and bold before him. He liked this side of Caitlyn rather then the fearful flinchy Caitlyn.

"If your going to kill me just make it quick. I betrayed you and I deserve to die-"

"After everything that has happened, where do you stand now?" Brandon looked down at the shard in his hands then back at her.

"With you, now and forever" Caitlyn told him trying to hold back the anxiety building up inside of her. Brandon closed the gap between her. He leans in whispering in her ear…

"Good, because the next time you betray me I will burn alive everyone you love and make you watch leaving you alive with the guilt" Brandon leaned back staring at her. Caitlyn went pale nodding her head in agreement tears streaming down her eyes. Brandon took a sadistic delight in making Caitlyn squirm. "Consider this mercy for being honest with me" Brandon sternly told her.

"Ok, thank you" Caitlyn nods in agreement weakly. "So what happens between us now?" Caitlyn inquires.

"You are still my girlfriend and you will continue to serve as my girlfriend" Brandon smiles sweetly at her putting the shard in his pocket and pulls her in for a hug. "Everything will be ok as long as you just listen to me" Brandon told her. Caitlyn just hugs him and cries in his shoulder.

"_Impressive Brandon!_" Brandon heard Jarkus's voice in his head. Caitlyn felt Brandon pull away looking around the room.

"Brandon?" Caitlyn asked but Brandon held up his hand.

"It's Jarkus, he is using his telepathy" Brandon explained.

"_You dealt with that nicely, as a boon your ship is in the arctic my friend_" Jarkus spoke in Brandon's mind.

"Keep my aunt busy, I'll be back" Brandon ordered Caitlyn.

"I'll keep her busy. Go get him Brandon!" Caitlyn wipes her eyes smiling weakly. Brandon nods flying out the window in his costume. A red, blue, blur flew hard to the arctic. Superior found his ship hidden in an abandoned mining town, in the mine itself. Superior hated to admit it but Jarkus choose a good spot, this place was untouched by man since it's been abandoned. A nice quiet place of solitude for Brandon alone.

He decided to leave the ship here and use this place as a base for Superior. Superior flew back home. Brandon came down the stairs in his normal clothes into the living room to see Agent Jarkus sitting down in the living room in the chair with Merilee who looked traumatized, and across the table Caitlyn with a fearful look.

"Brandon, I'm sorry" Caitlyn said with tears in her eyes. Merilee looked up at Brandon not knowing what to say.

"Your Superior? You killed Noah, your parents, and 268 people on that plane? How could you?" Merilee looked deeply disturbed. Brandon races up and a second later is back down in his red and blue costume his eyes glowing red eyes under his creepy mask. Agent Jarkus shape shifts back into his martian form ready for another fight. Merilee looks at Jarkus with fear and dread. Superior and the Man hunting Martian get ready to clash for a second time.

"My ship was to lure me away, smart" Brandon yelled out goring Jarkus through the house into the open and they start another brutal and savage fight. Merilee looked so lost, Caitlyn looked at the hole in the wall then back at Merilee. Caitlyn got down on one knee taking Merilee's hands with her meeting her eyes.

"We need to talk and I need you to listen" Caitlyn gave Merilee a severe look. Brandon can be heard in the background yelling, with shockwaves echoing in the distance shaking the foundation of the earth...


	17. A Miraculousday is here!

**A Miraclousday is here!**

~Oceanic Empire~

A scout team of mermen swim to investigate series of underwater tremors that were growing steadily stronger with each hour until they became underground earthquakes. The scout team finds finds the epicenter. A massive underwater sandstorm clouds the area, the mermen swim into the cloud. While they try to wade through the sandy water with diminished vision. The quakes suddenly stop. The sand starts to settle when the shadow of a giant hulking creature can be seen with glowing blue eyes.

The creature reaches out through the sand grabbing one of the mermen by his arm and leg and then pulls him apart. The mermen looked on in horror, they try to swim away but the creature swims faster grabbing each one pulling them apart like a strong kid breaking his toys apart in a tantrum because he could not get his way. The creature leaps up swimming toward the surface leaving only sand and blood in his wake...

~Afircan-Greek Territory~

Superior descends upon Rome, greeted by Witch Woman and her amazon escorts. Brandon looks up at her with his meanincing red eyes. His shredded leather cape blows behind him. He slightly hovers above the ground, with his arms crossed.

"Superior" Witch Woman said glaring at him.

"Lissa Leslie" Brandon spoke her name with hate in his voice.

"Everything is ready for your annual inspection...Brandon Breyer" Lissa smiles, whispering his true name so only he hears it. He just narrows his eyes at her and gestures her to lead on. Lissa takes Brandon to the slave camps where he sees hundreds of exhausted men in chains building new buildings, temples, and irrigation. They wear rags, with tall, strong, beautiful female taskmasters whipping them with fish hooks when they slow down on construction. The women look on with utter disgust. They would rather be with other women then let these weak men touch them.

Lissa takes Brandon to the dungeons where the slaves live. They were huddled it dirty filthy, damp cells like medical center where the men where chained and castreated was unsterile, under funded, and unclean. There was no anesthesia, there suffering was ignored as well as there screams that echoed through the halls.

This was the fate the men who were not selected for breeding shared. These men would mainly be too weak to work or to compete in the gladiator games to train the Amazon military, and they would be kept imprisoned and fed just enough to stay alive, too weak to escape so any woman who wants could have her way with them. Girl children would be separated and, as with the ancient Spartans, examined for any defects or weakness, with only the largest and healthiest girls passing muster.

All these things were shown and explained to Brandon. Lissa and Brandon fly to all the major city states and territories under her control. Brandon saw countless men being led into a camp, examined, separated, the weaker few separated and the rest led to be castrated and put to work. One of the weaker men could be examined for diseases, then thrown into a room with only a small bed, then chained to the bed with women coming in every hour or two to have sex with him. The same set-up was every city state and village under her control.

When it was done Brandon hovered on a hill overlooking all of greece. Lissa comes up next to him.

"Pleased?" she inquires.

"You have built beautiful cities in YOUR image, you have enslaved all men reflecting YOUR sisters hatred of them, and oppressed your own people for YOUR glory" Brandon spoke in a dark commanding voice. "Yes, I am pleased with your control and the culture you have built even if they hate and despise me for being a man" Brandon commended.

"They are in submission to you and those that are not I will strangle for you-"

"Not necessary, they can do nothing to me. No one can. Well done, I have other matters to attend to" Brandon informs her.

"That's right, today is the DAY, you put it off long enough" Lissa teases. Brandon just turned to her not looking amused at the jest. "It's a shame we never worked out, we had so much fun in the early years when we started and the war with Salvation and the Light!" Lissa sticks out her tongue seductively rolling her eyes in the back of her head making a slutty face. Brandon gave her a death stare and she stopped.

"I have one more stop to make before my appointment" Brandon corrected her.

"Well then hurry up! Enjoy yourself, please Brandon. The world will keep. We got this" Lissa stressed.

"You got this?" Brandon perked an eyebrow under his mask.

"We had it the five years you were gone, and things have been great since you been back for the last three years" Lissa was starting to get annoyed with anger in her voice. Brandon just stared at her. "So please, go finish your business and then take your vacation and actually enjoy life Brandon Breyer. Maybe if you start pretending to have fun, maybe you will have some by accident" Lissa huffed. "Congratulation by the way!" Lissa said with disgust.

Brandon pushes off the ground and flies high into the sky. Lissa is left alone with a spiteful look. She taps the communicator in her ear letting the Crowe know Superior is on his way. Then looks back up at the sky thinking to herself…

"_I hope you die one day Brandon…_" Lissa turns walking back down to go back down to her city states.

~Oceanic Empire~

Kwan is located in an air pocket room in one of the underwater sunken cities. The room is outfitted with water proof high pressure electronics and a special underwater satellite all given to the merpeople by Cassidy Industries and Technologies. The deal between Kwan and Tobias Cassidy was to bridge the gap between humans and merpeople. Unbeknown to Kwan Tobias has a back door in their systems so he can spy on them and keep tabs on Kwan's dealings.

Kwan stood with his arms crossed watching the news reports going over the war with the merpeople and the amazons. When they showed Witch Woman holding Meer's severed head. Kwan turns off the feed when a mermale soldier walks in with urgent news.

"My king?" the merman bends the knee. Kwan lowers his head tired.

"What is it Rook?" Kwan asks tiredly.

"The we lost the scouts we sent out to investigate the tremors" Rook explains.

"Which ones?" Kwan inquires.

"All of them my king" Rook replied. Kwan turns his head shocked.

"The Amazons?" Kwan said with hate in his voice.

"No, the last radio transmission came in describe some creature heading toward the shore of New York given the last radio signals of the scouts" Rook explained. Kwan grabs his trident walking down the steps into the water. "Sir?" Rook calls out.

"If you want something done right, do it yourself" Kwan replied in a scolding tone. Kwan explodes from the sunken city like a bullet underwater heading to New York.

~New York Territory~

At a small business, the owner and his son are being robbed at gunpoint. The son watches the father throw away all their hard earned money for the month into a sack given to them by the masked robbers. Once they got the money and trash the store a little to send an example they get ready to race out but then the store suffers a momentary black out and at the door stood The Crowe.

"I don't remember giving my approval for this crime" The Crowe sternly corrects them.

"Screw the rules!-" he was dead before he could finish speaking. Knife to the throat does wonders. The partner tries to raise his gun to fire but the lights go out again. The robber shoots aimlessly at nothing when the lights flicker on The Crowe was behind him. Crowe reaches out and snaps his neck dropping him like a sack of potatoes.

The Crowe picks up the sack of money and the gun walking over to the owner who looks on with fear bowing his head respectfully.

"Thank you Lord Crowe-"

"I didn't do this for you old man. I got paid my protection fee to be here" Crowe corrected him handing the sack of money to the son as well as the gun. The owner looks up confused wondering what horrible thing his son did to get the money to pay the protection fee. "You see I think it's time for new ownership. Your son has potential and knows how the world works. He knows what he needs to do to make it big to get out of middle class and join my elite" The Crowe explains turning back to the owner who had a horrified look.

"It's nothing personal dad, it's just business" Jaysin, the son explained, pointing a gun at his father.

"Son, wait-" there was a loud bang and the father caught a bullet between the head dropping to the ground. The Crowe looks on pleased grabbing Jaysin by the shoulder.

"Keep this up and you will go far in life my friend. Remember take what you want and eliminate anyone that stands in your way" Crowe educates him. Jaysin nods with a wicked smile. The lights go out and the Crowe is gone leaving Jaysin to the store. The Crowe grapples to a nearby skyscraper with eagle statue perches for him to squat on overlooking his entire city in the twilight hours.

Crowe looks at his left hand wrist computer checking the news coverage on the enforcers making a public example of a hero in front of the people. He flips through the news to see another report on billionaire Tobias Cassiday has "supposedly" flooded the narrows with counterfeit money destabilizing and already unstable slum. Crowe pauses for a moment then turns off his wrist computer smiling.

"Your early! Trying to get done so you can enjoy the week off with her? So confident she will say yes?" Crowe turns his head looking over his left shoulder to see Superior hovering behind him.

"I told you my plans in confidence and yet, you told the other family heads?" Brandon demanded in anger.

"To be fair I told Josh, not my fault Josh can't keep a secret. You have an issue with it punish him" Crowe suggests.

"You know he can't keep secrets well. You told him knowing that, and knowing he would reveal it to the others-"

"Much to your annoyance?" Crowe perked an eyebrow under his mask with an amused smile. Brandon crosses his arms and tilted his head in silent agreement.

"I should kill you" Brandon tells him in a serious tone.

"If you did that my friend then the blackmail information I have on you goes public" Crowe counters. Brandon just grunts.

"I hate you" Brandon smirks laughing.

"I hate you to my friend" Crowe stands up removing his mask.

"You have what I requested?" Brandon inquires impatiently.

"Yes, and it wasn't cheap. You'd never be able to afford this custom one of a kind ring on your sad little reporter salary" Tobias takes another jab at Brandon reaching into his utility belt pulling out the tiny palm sized ring box handing it to Superior. Brandon takes the box opening it inspecting the ring, then nods with approval.

"Your a credit to your race, do know how to remain so" Brandon tells him, crossing his arms holding the ring box.

"A simple thank you would have sufficed" Tobias and Brandon look back at one another sharing a laugh. "Now get out of here and enjoy the time off with her. I sent my other gift through the mail" Tobias explained.

"What other gift?" Brandon looks confused.

"A trip to france" Tobias smiles.

"I could have just flown us there-"

"Superior yes, not Brandon Breyer" Tobias laughs. Brandon lets out a heavy sigh then nods. "Now go, get out of here my friend. The world will keep while your away. It kept while you were gone for five years in space" Tobias reminded him.

Superior hovered away getting ready to fly away then looked back at Crowe.

"Excellent job by the way in my absence" was all Brandon said before flying off faster then a bullet breaking the sound barrier. Tobias rubbed his ears.

"Arrogant sociopathic prick" Tobias put his masked back on leaping from the sky scrapper expanding his feather cape to glide through the city.

At the same time at the beach on the coast of New Jersey, the creature emerges from the water to everyone's horror dragging a dead merman in his arms surveying the area scanning for what he deems evil traits in people. However, from the public's eye it starts to massacre random people, super speeding to them picking them up and ripping them apart. A young boy and his girlfriend whom he was fooling around with try to run but the creature over takes him pulling him apart then runs his giant fist into the girl flating her out like someone stepping on a bug.

People run and scream as the creature scans the fleeing crowd. He sees a man trip his friend in hopes the creature will take him instead. The creature leaps up smashing into the ground picking up the man before he gets trampled upon. The man looks up horrified. The creature pats his head then gets an angry look on his face scanning the crowd for the tripper then leaps over to him landing on top of him squashing him like an ant.

The creature looks around in a rage targeting anyone from his viewpoint of committing evil and begins dismembering them with his bare hands. Kwan arrives too late swimming through the aftermath of bloody underwater battle. When he breaks to the surface and sees the massacre of the beach he taps the communicator in his ear.

"Hadden?" Kwan calls out. High up in the Earth's atmosphere a green light floats around the earth. The keeper of the emerald ring wakes up tapping the communicator in his ear.

"Kwan?" Hadden tiredly calls out.

"Come to New York now, we have a problem" Kwan replies in a very severe tone.

"Roger that" Hadden replies, then reorientate himself and flies down to the earth, to New York.

Elsewhere, Crowe lands on the ground in an alley heading to his black armored vehicle to head back to the Bird's Nest when a woman's voice comes through the screen.

"Tobias, we have a situation" Overseer explains.

"What is it?" Crowe asks.

"A creature has appeared from the sea and started to kill people" Overseer relays.

"Is it one of Kwans?" Tobias says tiredly wondering when Kwan was going to try to kill him to get back at the Witch Woman for killing Meer.

"No, Kwan is actually chasing down the creature to stop him. Reports indicate the creature murdered several scout parties" Overseer explains hacking the Mermilitary reports. "Also, Kwan has called in the Emerald Ring from space" Overseer adds.

"Oh for f**k's sake...alright. Contact Lissa, she should be at the Hall of Evil, it's her duty day. She should have flown over there or used the teleporter after her inspection of her holdings with Brandon" Crowe replies starting up his vehicle and races down the streets to the creature's last known location.

~Colorado Territory: Denver City~

Superior stands at the cell peering into the darken room with the one source of light on the ceiling. Brandon opens the door walking in removing the hood from Charles Ray Scotts. Charles had long red hair and a bread in a grey prison jumpsuit. He was kept bound in a eletruction chair and forbidden from talking to anyone other then Brandon.

"You know I enjoy our little once a week chats" he replies.

"I'm the only person you talk to. Outside of me you have no one else and you have nothing else" Brandon reminded him.

"True, in a way that makes you my best friend Brandon Breyer" Charles said in a low voice.

"How?" Brandon asked removing his mask.

"I have always known, I just didn't care about your mask" Charles answered. Brandon holds out his arm looking at his mask then back at Charles raising an eyebrow. "Not that mask. That is your real face" Charles uses his bound left hand to left his pointer finger at the mask. "Brandon Breyer is your mask, being Superior is who you really are. Beating the real you is worth it. What's destroying Brandon Breyer to conquering Superior" Charles asked. Brandon just lowered his arm staring at him.

"We use to be friends" Brandon said in a low voice.

"Yeah, until you helped your friends kill all of my friends" Charles reminded him.

"Your friends were weak. They wanted to save the world but didn't want it to change. You promoted weakness and altruism. Your society produced weak people and was a breeding ground for the weak" Brandon scolded him.

"They were not weak. My league was made up of some of the best people in this world!" Charles was getting mad thinking about how the Syndicate killed his friends and to this day hunt down the remaining ones and kill them.

"But who won at the end of the day? Who is still around?" Brandon mocked. "If they were strong and there was true they would have won" Brandon reminded him. Charles had a rebuttal but he choose to remain silent. Brandon smirked putting his mask back on. "Thought so, you challenged and lost. Deal with it" Brandon to leave.

"Superior" Charles called out. Brandon stopped turning back to him. "I'm not here because you finally outsmarted me. I'm right here because this is where I want to be" Charles explained. Brandon narrows his eyes at him.

"You lie" Brandon replied in a cold tone.

"No, I am many things but a liar is not one of them" Charles corrected.

"Why here then?" Brandon decided to take the bait.

"Your prison is the safest place on the planet" he explained. Brandon just turned and walked away.

"Superior!" Charles called out again. Brandon stopped at the door way but did not turn to face him.

"There comes a time where even gods must die" Charles smiles righteously at him.

"I know, I have killed gods before" Brandon replies walking away. "See you next week" he calls out.

"_No I wont…_" Charles thought to himself…

~Inner City~

Two streaks of yellow race through the city being trailed by a streak of red lighting. The two streaks of lighting split in two different directions. The red lighting gives chase up a building to the rooftop. They race around in red and yellow blurs of lighting with The Crimson Bolt over taking The Streak. Josh holds the Streak by the throat vibrating his right hand.

"You lose Streak!" Josh speaks in a demonic voice.

"Don't" Streak begs. Josh runs his hand through his chest and kills him.

"Another Speedster falls to the fastest of them all" Josh laughs insanely his body twitching and jerking. He reaches in his belt pulling out another dose shooting it into his neck. A smoking red lighting appears around him. His body wrenches and convulses as he stands. He leans forward with smoke and red lighting sparking off his scrawny body. He looks up and over to see Rush, the female speedster looking at him from another roof. "The folly of heroes. They don't kill, we do!" Josh takes off in a streak of red lighting.

Rush races down the building and through the city being chased down by Crimson Bolt. time seems to stand still as she runs through the city. Trash and graffiti everywhere. Tent cities under every bridge, homeless and downtrodden littered the area. She sees people exchanging money for drugs as she races through the alley ways.

Rush witnesses her sister buying drugs turning a corner about to get killed for the drugs but she can't stop to save the one person who motivated her to be better because a horror is literally running her down reaching out with his demonic looking pointy glove. Stopping even to save her beloved sister would get both of them killed.

"My sister! Please let me save her then you can do what you want with me!" Rush pleads as they run.

"Nope! Don't care!" Crimson Bolt laughs. "Don't worry I'll make sure you join her sleeping in death" he laughs uncontrollably gaining ground on her. They continue to race through the trashy city seeing dead bodies of overdose victims all over parks, ditches, and alleyways. Rush could do nothing for no one. She couldn't even save her partner nor her sister. She sees this city and wonder what it's all been for and what they were trying to save.

Rush finds herself within arms length of Crimson Bolt so she reaches in her belt taking two doses of the speed drug Velocity. For the expanse of 3 seconds she was faster then him, her lighting turns blue and she races ahead. But the drugs had a lethal side effect. It burns her body out and she literally turns to ash. She screams painfully before dying. Crimson Bolt slides to stop laughing at the irony of literally running someone to death.

"The sister" he runs back to where he saw the sister to find her dead on the ground. Mugged for her drugs and shot to death. "This wont do" so he runs back in time to this spot, saves her, kills the attackers, then vibrates his hands through her to kill her instead, laughing uncontrollably the whole time. "I love my life" he rubs his chest looking up proudly. His communicator chims in.

"Josh, it's Overseer" she comes in on the other end.

"Go for the Crimson Bolt" he turns his head tapps on his lighting shaped earpiece.

"Dire situation in New York. Crowe, Aquatic Man, Emerald Ring, and some Made Men are requesting assistance against an unknown creature. Witch Woman is enroute as well" Overseer relies.

"Really? One creature? Does it really require all of us? I'll just run my hand through it and we can call it a day" Josh laughs.

"Then go do it. The Creature has massacred a score of civilians and wiped out a third of Crowe's Made Men" Overseer relays.

"Seriously?" Josh sounds truly shocked.

"Seriously, nothing seems to be able to kill it, and if it does, it doesn't work a second time" Overseer stresses.

"Understood, I'm on my way. I'll give it a permanent death" Josh giggles. "Better call in Jarkus to, if it'll make you feel better" Josh adds.

"He's already there and his presence has not made the situation any better" she says bitterly. Crimson Bolt stops running for moment after hearing that and looks into the horizon wondering what the hell they were dealing with in New York. Josh puts all joking aside and runs full speed to go help his friends.

~Denver Territory~

Superior lands in an alley speed dressing into his normal clothes. He wears normal brown shoes, tan cargo slacks, and a dark grey button down shirt. He felt so nervous getting ready to come out the alley way when an alert on his phone goes off. Brandon pulls out his phone to see its a Syndicate Alert. This only happens during times of crisis like when Salvation invaded Earth to liberate it from Evil, or the Rogue AI tried to kill the Syndicate and restore the former governments before the takeover. Brandon puts in his communicator tapping on it.

"This is Superior, report on alert" Brandon demands harshly.

"Just a creature in New York proving to be an annoyance. Nothing for you to worry about or requires your attention. I'm already on the way to assist" Witch Woman replies on the other end.

"You sure? I'll cancel, to come support the heads-"

"Brandon, just go enjoy your day we got this! We don't need you!" Witch Woman replies annoyed.

"Fine, but don't talk to me like that again" Brandon scolds.

"Whatever" she cuts communication.

"I hate that woman" Brandon mutters to himself.

"Brandon!" Caitlyn calls out. Walking up to him as he exits the alley way. Caitlyn, an adult, full fledged reporter for the Denver Times, wears, dress shoes, stencel dress pants, white button up shirt, with a stencil black vest, a short layered hair cut, sporting her famous pink highlights. Brandon looks up and smiles at her.

"Caitlyn" Brandon says her name as lovingly as he can.

"You wanted me to meet you here?" Caitlyn gives Brandon a suspicious look.

"Yeah, there is something I need to ask you over dinner" Brandon said nervously. Caitlyn perked an eyebrow. The years have not been kind to her. She masks her fear and stockholm syndrome of Brandon by a false love and support. Due to his threat to kill the people she loves if she ever betrays him she has ghosted the people in her life and remains distant and detached. She has grown extremely lonely, bitter, and hateful. She has plunged her life into her career to become a successful reporter.

Caitlyn also suffers severe bouts of depression and suicidal tendencies where she will intentionally put herself in harm's way to get a story by chasing after heroes only to be saved over and over again by Brandon. To the point she has given up trying to have someone kill her. Life for her now is her just going through the motions just waiting for death with no hope for a better tomorrow.

Caitlyn has also been trapped in an emotionally and physically abusive relationship with Brandon. They also live together making her home life just another inescapable prison controlled by Brandon Breyer. They work together, they live together, her whole life revolves around Brandon. There was no leaving him, there was no one to save her, there was nothing outside of that. He was inescapable and she hated it and everything else she tried to carve out for herself in life.

Inside they sit at the table of a fancy sushi restaurant. Brandon looks over the menu as does Caitlyn. They ordered and wait in silence before Brandon speaks up.

"Caitlyn, you know me better then anyone" Brandon said nervously giving her a silly look.

"_God, I wish I didn't_" she thinks to herself. "We have been together for a long time Brandon" she smiles sweetly at him.

"Nothing is more important to me then you" Brandon explains.

"_Nothing is important to you Brandon_" she thinks to herself. "I know" she reaches out with her left hand on top of his right hand to steady his nerves.

"I just have trouble showing it" Brandon laughs nervously.

"_A bodycount says otherwise_" she thinks to herself. "I know, its ok. What did you want to talk about. Sounded urgent on the phone" she reassures him.

"Ok, I'm just going to say it. I love you" Brandon said outloud looking at her earnestly. This was the first time he had ever said those words to her.

"No you don't. You're a sociopath. Your incapable of feeling love" Caitlyn replied coldly. Brandon gave a shocked look. "It's always your way Brandon or death. You don't care about me, your aunt, your cousin, this world, or even the Syndicate" Caitlyn whispers. Brandon just stares at her defiantly. "Your arrogant, narcissistic, maintulative, you lack empathy, and you have no conscience" Caitlyn blurts out not caring anymore if he kills her or not. Infact she tries to provoke him into killing her.

"Caitlyn-" Brandon fakes an empathetic face when Caitlyn's phone rings. They both stare at the phone in an awkward silence. Brandon clenched his right fist tightly growing angry and annoyed things are not going his way. "You going to answer that?" Brandon says with growing anger in his voice.

"Mr. Black, now is not a go-" Brandon watches her go silent. He doesn't even bother using his super hearing to listen in on the conversation, he didn't care to. "WAIT! WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Caitlyn yells out standing up with a wondrous look of hope on her face. Brandon sat there wondering what excited her so much. He leans back crossing his arms looking over at the overhead t.v.s and he sees what has everyone either excited or worked up about.

On the news the line reads A Miraculousday! Bizzare creature has murdered half the Syndicate! Images of the creature killing the Children of the Crowe stream, with other videos of a stretch of road with hundreds of bodies of the Made Men under the six founding heads of the family. Another video shows Emerald Ring being overpowered and buried into the ground, then Crimson Bolt being out runned and pummeled into the ground. Other videos pour in of the creature tossing Kwan through a building and going fist for fist against a four armed Jarkus.

New York is in flaming ruins, Brandon watches with a serious but detached look on his face as Jarkus pulls his phasing trick against the creature. When the creature decided to go after a wounded Crowe, Jarkus goes on the attack. He is overpowered, and killed by the creature who hurls his body into a gas station that explodes.

Crowe tries his best to defend but gets his right arm broken in several places and carelessly tossed through the air tumbling across the ground before the creature leaps away. The Witch Woman pushes rubble from a building away. Brandon reads their lips to see the Witch Woman demands to know where the monsertoisty is. Crowe tries to reason with her but she doesn't listen and flies after the creature. Crowe is then seen falling to his knees with his city in flames, the dead, and injured members of the syndicate around him. He looks at the cameraman.

Looking at the dead all around him and his beloved Psychopath about to fight the creature who already bested her one-on-one. The thought of losing her hits home. He swallows his pride and gives up control looking at the camera man mouthing…

"Brandon if your watching...we need you…" before passing out from his injuries. Brandon narrows his eyes thinking about what Caitlyn said to him "You don't care about anything...not me...not the Syndicate...not in this world…" the words replay in his head.

Caitlyn was listening to her boss Chief and Editor of the Denver Times Mr. Black demanding she stop what she is doing and get over to New York somehow to cover the story or she is fired. While listening to that Caitlyn was watching the news coverage on the event just as Brandon was. She hangs up the phone.

"Guess you heard that?" she inquires putting her phone down hearing a whooshing noise. She looks up to see a note and a ring box. Caitlyn just stares at it then reaches out to open it. She is left surprised and stunned when she wraps her mind around the fact it's a wedding ring. "_He invited me over here to ask my hand in marriage?_" Caitlyn felt utterly sick to her stomach. It was bad enough that they been together off and on for years now Brandon wanted an eternal commitment with her. The thought of eternity with Brandon made her physically sick.

Caitlyn closes the box and grabs the note. She opens it dreaded what it might say. All the note said was "I'll show all of you I care!" Caitlyn was overcome with a sense of dread at those words looking back up at the t.v. In the alley Brandon started jogging ripping open his shirt revealing his costume underneath. Next, we see Superior in full costume flying high into the sky toward New York...


	18. Cause and Effect

**Cause and Effect**

~Present Day~

Rumbling sounds can be heard in the woods as Brandon tries to over power Jebidiah Jarkus, the manhunting martian. Brandon gives a hard left, then fires his heat vision. Jarkus phases through the heat vision when he turns temporal once more Brandon gives him a hard right. Jarkus tumbles violently shape-shifting into a giant hulking naked green martian.

Brandon yells out in rage with both arms out in front of him. Brandon flies right through Jarkus. Jarkus turns quickly grabbing Brandon by his legs with his right arm. Jarkus punches Brandon back into the ground then beats him across the ground like a rag doll. Then lifts him up punching him repeatedly like a boxer hitting the punching bag. All brandon could do was hold up his arms to block.

Brandon lowers his hands taking a hit at the same time firing his heat vision to break free. Brandon twists in the air kicking off the ground flying at Jarkus who catches him with his left hand that engulfs him squeezing it. Brandon yells out in pain Jarkus tosses Brandon in the air and gives him a hard right. Brandon flies across the woods smacking through tree branches ripping up his costume.

Brandon slams into a tree falling to the ground. Jarkus slams into the ground behind him. Jarkus uses his left hand to rip a small tree from slamming it into the back of Brandon while he was weakly trying to get back to his feet. Jarkus then picks up Brandon by his feet swinging him around through trees like a knife through butter spreading dust, wood chip, and debris.

Jarkus tosses Brandon who violently tumbles across the ground. Brandon crawls tiredly on the ground. While one one knee he turns around with glowing red eyes flying faster then he ever had before, faster then Jarkus could phase to avoid the attack. Brandon runs his fists into the side of Jarkus then nearly backflips to slam his both his feet into Jarkus abdomen. Jarkus slams into the side of a cliff that leads up to a winding highway.

Brandon fires a massive heat vision from his eyes, his cape flapping wildly behind him. Jarkus phases through the side of the cliff to avoid the attack. Jarkus rises up from the ground behind Brandon turning temporal once more putting Brandon in a headlock. Brandon uses his left hand to try and pull Jarkus' left hand from around his neck. Brandon uses his right try and pull off Jarkus's right hand from his head. Brandon falls to his left knee struggling against Jarkus.

"I don't need the shard to kill you kryptonian. I'll snap your neck with my bare hands!" Jarkus whispers in his ear. "Then when I'm done with you, I think I will eat your women and rule this world" Jarkus lets out a sinister laugh.

Brandon snaps, pushing off the ground flying him and Jarkus backwards through the woods. Jarkus is forced to phase through the trees where Brandon smashes through them pushing off the ground flying through the tree line into the night time sky. Brandon breathes hard trying to catch his breath. Brandon hears a roar as a green serpent flies through the air breathing fire. Jarkus phases in and out with his glowing red eyes.

Brandon fires his heat vision, but it goes through the nearly invisible serpent. Jarkus fires a flamethrower and Brandon fires his heat vision. Both fires smash into each other. Brandon was yelling but could not overpower the flame which engulfs him. Brandon falls through the air like a shooting star slamming into the pool of his aunt's house. Merilee and Caitlyn race out from the hole in the wall to see what the sound was.

Water shoots up like a geyser splashing everywhere in the backyard. Brandon shoots out of the water only to have Jarkus slam into him crashing back into the pool. Brandon explodes out of the water yelling, eyes wide and set ablaze. A hulking four arm Jarkus rises out of the water using his two lower arms. Brandon fires his heat vision to avoid, but as soon as his heat vision goes out Jarkus upper right hand engulfs Brandon's face dunking him underwater.

Heat vision shoots up out of the water, but is nowhere near close to hitting him. Under the water, Brandon left and right arms is being held down by Jarkus' lower arms. His upper right hand keeps Brandon's head pointed away from him. With the upper left hand he is punching Brandon in the gut. Brandon coughs with each hit starting to suffocate. Brandon tries to fly up, but Jarkus uses all four arms to hold him under water.

"Merilee! He is going to kill Brandon!" Caitlyn looked both excited and overjoyed. Caitlyn looks over at Merilee who had a dark look about her. Caitlyn was so excited she was going to be free of Brandon Breyer! Merilee narrows her eyes at Jarkus sprinting into the shed grabbing Noah's hunting rifle. "Hey where are you going?" Caitlyn watches Merilee lock and load the rifle aiming it at the back of Jarkus. "NO!" Caitlyn runs in front of Merilee with a pleading look.

"Stand aside Caitlyn!" Merilee snaps at her.

"Don't! Just a little longer and we will be free of Brandon!" Caitlyn pleads.

"And be at the mercy of him? Who we mean nothing to? At least with Brandon we mean something to him-"

"As long as we are on his side! Merilee, he killed Noah and his parents!" Caitlyn pleaded.

"Better the evil you know, then the evil you don't" Merilee flashes back to Brandon as a baby and growing up over the years, watching him for Tori and Kyle. A single tear runs down her cheek. Merilee pulls back on the rifle reaching out with her left hand shoving Caitlyn aside then reaims the rifle and fires. Jarkus cringes in pain. Jarkus jerks allowing Brandon to squirm free flying up grabbing Jarkus by the face slamming him to the other end of the pool.

Brandon fires his heat vision in the eyes of Jarkus burning out his eye sockets and searing the skin around the eyes. Jarkus yells out in pain. Then suddenly Brandon stops, flying Jarkus out of the pool and slamming him into the pavement. Jarkus returns to his normal human form with Brandon standing over him. His costume wet and shredded. His eyes red with smoke coming out of them.

"I win! You will submit to me from now on or you will die!" Brandon smiles sinisterly.

"Ok, I submit. I will follow you" Jarkus says weakly curling up into a fetal position. Brandon angrily removes his mask looking up at Merilee and Caitlyn who stand there not knowing what to think, say, or do. "Aunt Merilee...I-"

"Were family, and family takes care of one another. No matter what" Merilee said in a sad defeated tone. Brandon just stares at her. The sounds of sirens can be heard in the distance. "We need to come up with a cover story fast!" Merilee points the gun at the ground. Brandon looks down at Jarkus with an evil smile.

"I know how you can be of service to me Jarkus" Brandon grins evilly…

A few days later at Brightburn Middle School…

"Hey Breyer!" Royce calls out to him holding up his phone with a news article on it. "A FBI agent looking into the mystery of Superior's possible origins coming from Brightburn crashes into your house. That has to suck, to have a hole in your wall" Royce teases Brandon who turns his head and grins at Royce.

"If one's not careful Jetlag can get you killed" Brandon replies putting his books in his bag. The bell rings. He gets up putting his hand around Caitlyn as they walk out of class. Caitlyn smiles uncomfortable putting her arm around Brandon walking out with him.

"What do you want to do today?" Brandon asked.

"Anything you want Brandon" she replies submissively. Brandon just smiles.

Later at the house, Brandon and Caitlyn walk up to see some workers doing repairs on the house. They stand there holding hands. Brandon leads Caitlyn into the house where Merilee is talking to one of the workers. She turns her head to see the kids and smiles waving them forward.

"Great news sweetie, The house is going to be fixed in another day or two and construction has begun on the farm. In a few months I can rent this place out and we can go live on the farm" Merilee says submissively. Brandon gives her a sour look at the thought of the farm. "The space will be good for us" Merilee reassure Brandon.

"Great" Brandon says uncaringly. "I'll leave it to you. I trust your judgement Aunt Merilee" Brandon nods taking Caitlyn up stairs. They throw their backpack to the ground. Brandon leads her to his bed holding both her hands with his leaning his forehead against her.

"Brandon…" Caitlyn whispers.

"Yes, Caitlyn?" Brandon whispers back.

"What happens now? The future? Us?" Caitlyn looks up. All hope gone from her face.

"Whatever I want it to be and anything or anyone that gets into the way will either submit to me or die" Brandon grins evilly.

"I suppose you want to track the others down?" Caitlyn inquires hopelessly.

"In time, right now there are more important things I'd rather do with you" Brandon replies placing his hand gently on her cheek turning her head to him. He leans in closing his eyes kissing her. Caitlyn closes her eyes with tears running down her cheeks...


	19. Omens

**Omens**

~The Future~

Superior hovers above New York surveying a city in flames, he listens to the screams of the dead and dying. The good and the wicked come together to help each other, they triage the people who are hurt and dying along with the Made Men. They shift through the rubble and debris trying to dig people out.

Some look up in the air and see Superior floating looking down, some reach out to him and he just turns and flies away leaving them to their suffering. Superior follows the path of destruction. He finds the flaming gas station with some people pulling out a burnt and dead Jebidiah Jarkus. Superior smiles, Jarkus' death was long over due in his opinion. He continues to fly and finds a mass casualty point where he sees a conscious Crowe holding his right arm coordinating relief efforts of their injured Made Men.

"Report" Superior floats to the ground behind Crowe. Crowe turns around looking Superior in his glowing red eyes.

"Half of our Made Men from here going down to D.C. is dead or dying-"

"I don't care. There are seven billion people in the world. They are replaceable" Superior said uncaringly. Crowe paused for a moment, annoyed with Superior's callous disregard for their resources and manpower.

"My city-"

"Can be rebuilt as history has shown us" Superior cuts him off once more.

"We lost Jarkus-"

"Well divide his territory up among the heads and do a draft to absorb his personal and resources" Superior said uncaringly.

"We lost Kwan to..." Crowe gestures out with his left hand. Superior glances to see a hole in a building and Kwan dead on the sidewalk with debris around him.

"Will have Lissa and her amazons finish off the merpeople-"

"That's genocide-"

"It's time we take back 80% of the world and roast some fish" Superior ordered. Crowe just blinked in shock at him and nods.

"Understood. The other heads are just injured but alive. Lissa is…" Crowe paused for a moment. Superior walked past Crowe uncaringly. "Lissa has been fighting the creature heading down toward D.C." Crowe went silent. "Brandon…" Crowe whispers to him. Superior just stands there looking up at the sky. "I have never asked you for anything, but I am asking now" Crowe lowers his head. Brandon lowers his head. "Save her, please save her…" Crowe said weakly. Superior turns his head looking back at the Crowe.

He remembers Crowe saving his Aunt from the Machinations of the Heroic Charles Ray Scotts, The Mastermind and leader of the League of Heroes. He remembers Crowe was the one who freed him on Salvation when The Light was attempted to brainwash him into being a hero to protect the Earth. He remembers Crowe helped him with his cousin and getting her to acclimatize to Earth from their homeworld.

"It will be as you asked old friend" Superior flew off high into the air breaking the sound barrier…

Denver City,

Charles hears one of the guards yell and fall to the ground. He hears a buzzing sound and the door opening. The black hood gets removed from his face as he looks up to see a beautiful professionally dressed woman standing before him.

"Charity Crypt" Charles calls out her name. She shivers with delight releasing his restraints. She hands him his black iron mask that he puts on. He walks out into the open wearing his grey jumpsuit going to the nearest window. "Where are the heroes?" Mastermind looks out the window hearing the sounds of battle in the distance.

"There just waiting on your signal. We have been in hiding long enough and we lost alot of good heroes and people-"

"Necessary sacrifices in order to topple the Syndicate. Their sacrifices will not be in vain" Mastermind says with great sadness in his tone.

"Yeah but we lost-"

"I know the names of everyone we have lost. There names will go on a memorial so that they will always be remembered as the heroes they were. I will use my fortune to make sure their families are taken care of" Charles said empathetically. "There families have been watched over I trust?" Mastermind turns his head to her.

"By the heroes in hiding yes, and some have died protecting them-"

"Give me there names so they can be honored" Mastermind lowers his head rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"I hope this has been all worth it ever since you put this plan into motion the day we found that derelict ship within the earth" Charity scolds him.

"The creature will defeat Superior and once the vile god is defeated good people and heroes will rise up and take this world back from the Syndicate and the Wicked. Today we will see ordinary people make miracles!" Charles said with utter faith in the inherent goodness in people's hearts.

"I hope so" Charity replies solemnly.

50 miles outside of D.C.

Superior floats to an open and charred expanse littered with the various bodies of Made Men from the different houses of the heads of the Syndicate. They were all dead but one who was weakly crawling across the ground in a pool of her own blood. Superior floated to her looking down at the girl in a confederate flag style shirt and shorts with a golden staff. She looks up at him with tears in her eyes and blood running down her face.

"The creature?" Superior asks uncaringly already knowing the answer.

"it's unlike anything we have ever foughten…" the Confederate Girl coughs up blood. "He'll kill us all if you don't stop him" she coughs some more resting her left hand on his right boot.

"I'll kill him just as I have killed heroes, monsters, and gods. What is one lowly creature to me?" Superior looks around eyeing the dead such as Black Arrow, Dr. Destiny, Wild Panther, Yellow Canary, Vibration, Purple Lighting, Murderess Frost, and other noteworthy villains who fell trying to defeat the creature with the Witch Woman. Superior listens hearing the sounds of battle in the distance.

"It doesn't die, it just keeps coming back stronger and stronger-" Superior looks down at her roasting her alive with his heat vision. Her screams of death fall silent. Superior looks too the distance of D.C.

"We shall see wont we?" Superior says in cold regard flying at mach speed toward D.C.


	20. The End of Evolution

**The End of Evolution**

A helicopter flies toward D.C. with Caitlyn in it. She looks at the palm of her right hand with the wedding ring Brandon gave her. She knew Brandon would go to fight the creature and he will win like he always does. Even when things seem to be at the brightest and most hopeful Brandon has proven time and again his ability to snatch victory from the jaws of defeat. Brandon has the charisma and power to crush hope and turn the brightest light into unspeakable darkness.

Caitlyn closes her fist around the ring looking out the window down at the ground to see scores of dead Made Men. Caitlyn smiles, so many of the Syndicates men dead no longer able to terrorize the good people of this world. Meanwhile, in D.C. Witch Woman soars high above the creature twisting in the air landing in front of him with her leather armor shredded and bloody.

"I'm going to kill you creature if it's the last thing I do!" Witch Woman calls out clenching her fists. The creature looked different he had evolved from the fighting. His protruding bones had receded into his body and reinforced the density of his bones making him more impenetrable then he already was.

He wore grey leather boots, black armored leggings, with his shirt shredded and hanging off his waist. His skin was pale and grey with scars all over his body. His eyes glowed blue with long dark hair. He had terrifying shark like teeth and on his chest carved into his chest is a W with a line going across it. His muscle mass has receded with his muscle becoming more toned. His muscles reinforced itself making him stronger and far faster then he was in his hulking form.

Witch Woman dashed forward, the two started boxing. Witch Woman bruised her knuckles on his hard skin. They went back and forth with Witch Woman leaping up punching him in the face with her right hand. The creature flies back hitting the ground. Witch Woman leaps up at him only to be kicked away. She lands her feet on the ground sliding back tearing up the pavement as she goes. Her messy hair hangs in front of her face with a psychotic look.

They run at one another slamming into each other distorting the air around them. They go sliding across the ground with Witch Woman slamming her razor sharp edged shield in the face of the creature who stares up at her not even flinching in pain. The creature gives a hard right and quick back hand. Witch Woman goes flying off of him slamming into a building falling to the ground with rubble falling on top and around her.

Witch Woman tiredly pulls herself up off the ground coughing up blood. She turns around seeing the creature race at her. She raises her shield to block. The creature strikes her so hard she goes through the building and out the other end slamming into a parked car. Witch Woman leaps up dropping the noose around the creature's neck landing behind him kicking him in the back and pulls the rope tight trying to strangle him.

Witch Woman swing him around smacking him through cars sending them into the crowd of people killing innocent bystanders who are watching to either cheer the Witch Woman or to pray for her death because they hate her. She shows no care for the people who are dead or dying around them. There just insects to her, mere animals to entertain her and the Syndicate.

The creature however looks around deeply disturbed at the dead and the dying. He looks back at the Witch Woman with a furious look. Witch Woman draws her sword from her shield taking an offensive stance. The creature hurls three empty cars at her. The Witch Woman dodges two of them by side stepping and uses her sword to slice the other one in half.

She quickly grabs half the car with her left hand beating the creature with it. She strikes the creature so hard it shatters the car to pieces. The creature looks unphased grabbing the Witch Woman by the face and slammed her into the ground. Then punches her twice in the face and kicks her away. Witch Woman tumbles back slamming into the side of a building.

She dashes forward thrusting her sword shattering the blade upon his knuckles. His fists connects with her face. She flies back slamming into the ground bleeding from her mouth. The creature leaps up landing on top of Witch Woman slamming his fists into Witch Woman burying her further into the ground. Then he continues to slam his right and left fists into her sides breaking her rib cage.

Crowe holds his tablet viewing the live news stream of the fight. He watches her get beat into the ground coughing up blood. The sounds of her bones breaking causes the normal person to cringe. Crowe stands their his right arm in a sling, he lowers his left hand looking at the ground then up at the sky thinking to himself "_Hurry Brandon, please hurry_" he weakly clenches his right hand.

The creature stops looking around grabbing the broken sword then looks down at the Witch Woman with sadness. He raises the sword and goes to plunge it into the Witch Woman when a red beam rips through the clouds slamming into the creature hurling him back into a car, which slides into a crowded bank with innocent people ducking for cover.

The car explodes killing everyone nearby, while other get hit with shrapnel, and still other catch fire and die burning alive. The creature gets up rubbing his chest which helt hot. He looks around in the lobby in flames with the dead and dying around him. The creature looks upon it with great sadness with tears running down his cheeks.

Superior floats to the ground in his red and blue leather costume and mask. He turns his head looking into the hole in the ground to see if Witch Woman is alive.

"Your the last person I expected to save me…" Witch Woman coughs up blood looking up at Superior.

"I'll take it from here" he replies uncaringly.

"Brandon…" Witch Woman calls out weakly with her eyes closed. Superior turns his head looking down at her. "He is...not like...the others...don't...hold...back…" Witch Woman passes out from physical exhaustion and her injuries.

"I never do" Superior looks forward as the creature leaps from the burning building with a number of people huddled in his arms. Superior just stands there watching the creature as he takes extreme care to gently lower the people to the ground shielding them from the flames. The once on there feet the people weakly scatter about. The creature stands up looking over at Superior who just stands there with his shredded cape flapping in the wind.

The creature looks at Brandon's chest seeing the symbol of his house. The creature recognize the symbol, relating it to his detestable home world and the mean-spirited people that created him. The creature then remembers the heat vision and the people burning inside. All those people he couldn't save was because of him. A living descendant of that detestable race. The creature goes into an unspeakable rage and charges Superior.

Superior smiles flying forward at mach speed, Superior throwing a fast right while the creature hurls a fast left. They deflect each other's fists with the opposing hand the shock waves shatter the glass of all the buildings. The creature and Superior hands are interlock with one another as they glare trying to force the other back. Its Superior who bends the knee and gives way to the ground. Brandon looks up furious, the creatures eyes glow a bright blue and a heat beam shoots from his eyes.

Superior goes flying across the street through a pawn shop window, through the glass display, smashing through a vault door and into a wall. Superior drops to one knee, his symbol was literally burned off his chest. Brandon rubbed his burned chest, blood running down his forehead under his mask. Brandon looks up at the creature with widened eyes...


	21. The Long Night

**The Long Night**

Superior flies at mach speed slamming into the creature as they go through another building. Superior breaks through the wall of the upper floors of the skyscraper hurling back. The creature leaps from the ground tackling Superior as they fall through the roof of a another business across the street. High in the air is a helicopter with Caitlyn inside. Her cameraman tries his best to film the fight live then reaims the camera at Caitlyn.

"If you're just tuning in, this creature has not been identified by the government and is reported to have left members of the Syndicate wounded or dead. The question now is will Superior be the boss of bosses once again meet the challenge by keeping what some are calling a Miraculous day from becoming any more brighter or hopeful…" Caitlyn turns away for a moment not wanting to hope in a better future free of the Syndicate. A future free of Brandon Breyer.

"You heard her people, our ace reporter has given this creature a name Miraculousday lets run with it! We need a new page one!" Mr. Black chief editor of the Denver Times shouts out his orders.

"Um, sir, I think she was talking about what the creature possible represents if it takes down the Syndicate. Not that its name is-" the reporter pauses seeing Mr. Black giving him an nasty look. "Right, creature's name is Miraculousday because that makes sense" the reporter races off. Some other workers look up at the live broadcast…

"Superior may be the only hope D.C. has in preventing this creature from saving the city by his twisted from of justice as some have called it. In the past Superior has always been enough…" Caitlyn looks out the window, listening to the shockwaves and thunderings of the fight below.

Mastermind in the high tower in Denver watches on a flat screen t.v. as the creature holds Superior by the arm and leg spinning him around tossing him through four buildings. The fight continues from the outskirts of D.C. going across the southern states with Superior punching Miraculousday over several cities flying at mach speed striking him with his left breaking the sound barrier as they ripped through the air.

News had a hard time covering the fast pace fight so news outlets from across the country were sharing live streams so each news outlet can give live updates as the fight intensifies. The Mastermind frowns.

"Sir, this is a joyous day why do you look so sad?" Charity inquires.

"He could have become the greatest hero to have ever lived. I mourn what he could have become. So yes, I am sad" Mastermind replies with a wounded voice.

In one of the southern states, on a long bridge of a massive river evening traffic goes at its normal pace with people listening on the radio to the news coverage never dreaming the fight would be brought right to them. A mother sits in her car in the stop and go traffic with her little boy in the backseat playing a handheld game.

She looks up to see Superior and Miraculousday hurling through the air. She had just enough time to widen her eyes when they slammed into her car causing it to explode killing her and her son instantly. They emerge from the flames slamming into cars with a crowd of people running away. Superior pivots tossing Miraculousday into a car.

Superior falls on his left knee. His costume visibly torn in random places, with blood bruises under the skin. Slash marks across his bleeding chest. The mouthpiece of his mask was ripped off exposing his rough shave and mouth. His fists clenched tightly and smoking coming from his heated red eyes.

Miraculousday sits up but a sound draws his attention. A woman trapped in her car turned upside down. Miraculousday quickly gets up ripping the hood off reaching out to the woman who looks up wanting to scream but lost in the shock of it. Miraculousday rips the seat belt off her and drags her to safety. She looks up at him as he gives her a gentle and caring look.

"WATCH OUT!" the girl screams. Miraculousday turns around Superior flew up on him giving him a fast right and left breaking the sound barrier. Miraculousday back hands Superior who twists in the air smacking into the ground. Superior looks up in rage firing his heat vision, Miraculousday reflects the blast with his left hand reaching out and grabbing Superior by his collar. Miraculousday returns the fast right with a back hand. Then he lifts Superior up slamming him into the ground over and over making a hole in the pavement leading to the waters below.

Superior pushes off the pavement flying Miraculousday to the other end of slamming his right fist in his face breaking up a huge section of the pavement on the bridge. Superior launches super fast rights and lefts. He keeps hitting Miraculousday until his knuckles are bloody and he can't punch anymore. Superior stumbles back firing his heat vision at Miraculousday in vain. Miraculousday grabs his right foot slamming Superior into a car, then another.

Superior goes flying through a freight truck. Miraculousday rips the trailer off the truck smashing into the ground. Superior fires his heat vision through the trailer blasting Miraculousday back. Superior grabs a car with people in it. He smacks it across Miraculousday, the force of the hits kill the occupants inside the car. Miraculousday punches Superior in the chest racing after him grabbing him by the leg throwing him into the side of the Bridges steel arch support beams.

Miraculousday hammers his foot into Superior's chest breaking some of his ribs. Miraculousday kicks Superior from the steel arch as he twist through the air smacking into a dump truck slamming into the pavement. People videotape the fight streaming it live. The steel tension wires start to rip apart and the bridge starts to crumble and collapse in certain places. People scream and fall to there death.

Miraculousday leaps up grabbing one of the tension wires, then when Superior races to him he ropes Superior to the support beam. Then Miraculousday heard people screaming, he immediately stops the fight to save the people and cars about to fall off the bridge. Superior struggles to break free from his steel tetherings.

Miraculousday hears more people scream. He watches a part of the steel arch way give way about to fall on a crowd of people. He moves at superspeed catching it holding it up so everyone can get away. People all over the world start to see Miraculousday not only fight and kill members of the Syndicate but saving people as well. Miraculousday started to inspire the goodness in people and fill them with hope for a better tomorrow.

Miraculousday tosses the steel arch frame into the river. People start to gather around him and cheer. Miraculousday smiles, but his smile turns quickly to rage when Superior plows through people at mach speed flying Miraculousday away from the people leaving a trail of dead bodies in his wake and blood splattered everywhere. Leaving the bridge in ruins and many people dead…

Breyer Farm,

Merilee watches in the living room the fight on t.v. with a solemn look. Breanna McNichols, the adopted daughter of Merilee McNichols and the blood relative of Brandon Breyer. Speeds into the living room catching Merilee's attention.

"Mother, I'm going. Brandon needs help. He has no idea what he's up against!" Breanna informs her.

"No, your cousin can handle it. He always has. He'll never lose" Merilee says with dreaded hopelessness in her voice.

"That creature is a bedtime horror story of my people. An Abomination, A desecration without a name, self-evolving, self-adapting, and created to be the ultimate lifeform-"

"All the more reason for you to stay here. Incase Brandon fails, we have someone to lead the future of the Syndicate" Merilee stresses coldly. Breanna smiles evilly.

"I see why my cousin keeps you around mother. Very well, we will do it your way" Breanna says with sinister intent crossing her arms looking back at the t.v. with an evil smile. "It's about time The Superior Girl took the lead" she giggles evilly…


	22. Death in the Family

**Death in the Family**

Denver City,

Miraculousday lands in the heart of the city slamming Superior into the pavement. He throws several punches then hammers him more into the ground. Then lifts up his foot and slams it down into Superior. Miraculousday takes a step back looking at the hole in the ground with Superior's hand sticking out of it. The rest of him was buried in the rubble.

A helicopter circled the fight. Caitlyn looks out the window she couldn't believe it, she has seen Superior defeat heroes, defeat a giant moon size floating skull controlled by a rogue A.I., she has seen him kill millions of angels during the Salvation wars. She has seen him fight the so called new gods of Salvation with nothing but a black eye and a bloody lip. Even the most fearsome opponent The Light couldn't defeat Superior when he cut loose.

This Miraculous creature on the other hand was different from all the others who challenged Superior not only has he lasted the longest he was winning. Suddenly, the thought of a future without Brandon Breyer seem possible. Caitlyn smiled turning the engagement ring on her finger. In her heart she rooted for the creature and the hope of finally being free from Brandon after two decades being with him.

Miraculousday turns his head looking at the helicopter sensing an evil heart in the camera man who was severely loyal and devoted to Superior and even considered himself his best friend. Miraculousday reaches into the ground tossing Superior into the Helicopter. He bounces off breaking off the end rotor twisting in the air. Caitlyn and the helicopter started to spin out of control in the air. Superior shakes his head looking around he clenches his fists looking back down at the creature.

Caitlyn was in shock, she didn't want to die, not before seeing Brandon fall. In that critical moment with the world spinning around her she instinctively called out one name.

"Brandon" she whispers. Superior was about to break in a mach speed flight when he heard the name. He turns his head to the chopper and immediately flies to catch it. Superior flies by her window, the two lock eyes. She knew she was safe when he landed the helicopter gently on a nearby roof. The pilot was passed out and the cameraman couldn't believe he was still alive, thanking Superior over and over in a hushed whisper.

Caitlyn got out of the helicopter feeling better with her feet planted on solid ground. She turns to her right to see Superior using his left hand to hold himself up against the helicopter. He looks up tiredly at Caitlyn breathing hard. Caitlyn was at a loss for words. She had never seen Brandon tired, winded, let alone exhausted or bloody...never. This was the weakest she had ever seen him and it filled her with hope that this miraculous creature could save the world and make it better.

The cameraman got out to take a picture. When Superior saw the camera he quickly stood tall and proud for a moment then staggered. The cameraman lowered his camera and chose not to take a picture of Superior weakend and bloody. Superior quickly reached out with his left hand to steady himself. Caitlyn for reasons she didn't even understand raced forward and supported Superior from falling to the ground.

"I got you," she said. Wondering in her head what the hell was she doing.

"You got me, but who has you?" Superior says weakly.

"You need to call in the cavalry" Caitlyn orders him in a concerned voice wondering why she was given him advice.

"I am the cavalry" he replied weakly. Caitlyn looked at Brandon and realized what it was. She was afraid of the future, of life without Brandon. She was torn and conflicted. In her heart she wanted to be free of Brandon Breyer and the life of fear she was trapped in. However, in her mind she feared what the loss of Brandon would mean in the world. In his absence there would be a huge power vacuum with the family heads having civil wars to determine the next boss of bosses.

She had decent reputation with the Syndicate, but she knew they would kill her on a whim and there would be no Brandon Breyer to protect her. No Brandon to keep the worst evil from going unchecked. Despite all of Brandon's homicidal glitches he thinks are his winning personality traits he did keep evil in line by ruling it. Without him who knows what could happen and that terrified her. She wanted life of freedom but she didn't evil to go unchecked and uncontrolled.

So Brandon dying both excited her and terrified her. At least with Brandon alive she knew her role and place in the world, with Brandon gone her future was free but unknown and it was known that truly scared her more then Brandon. She didn't realize how dependent she had become on Brandon. Her whole life revolves around him. What would happen with him gone? She didn't know and suddenly she wasn't sure she wanted to find out.

There was a loud explosion and people screaming. Caitlyn let's Superior lean against her as they walked to the edge of the roof. Some Made Men showed up to hold off Miraculousday but they couldn't match his speed or strength. He made short work ripping them apart then turned his attention on the crowd killing people he sensed with dark hearts. Superior removed himself from Caitlyn standing at the edge clenching his fist tightly.

"Don't go, it's sucide" Caitlyn found herself pleading with Brandon.

"This is my world and nothing will take what's MINE!" Superior said selfishly with his eyes glowing red. Superior sees Miraculousday running full speed at them from the ground. "I have to get back to work" Superior replied turning his head to her. Caitlyn backs up putting her left hand across her chest. Superior eyes the engagement ring and smiles. "I'll take that as a yes" he turns his head back to the creature. Caitlyn blinks and looks at her hand.

"Oh yes…" she says not realizing how that may have sounded like a confirmation. Before she could say anything else or correct her words Miraculousday leaps high into the air coming down upon them. Superior quickly speeds of to a vent pipe and used his heat vision rip a piece of the large pipe free. Superior flew into the air and swung the pipe like a bat smacking Miraculousday high into the air.

Superior tosses the pipe blocks away as it hits street level injuring some people. Superior flies at mach speed to throw a fast right breaking the sound barrier sending Miraculousday higher into the atmosphere. Superior throws a hard left breaking the sound barrier again sending Miraculousday even higher into the heavens. Superior pulled back to give another right but got close lined by Miraculousday. Superior flipped upside down then felt himself get yanked back. Miraculousday held Superior's hands and repeatedly head butted him back down to the ground.

They fell through the roof of the city hall building which had been renamed the Hall of Evil. There was a Hall of Evil in place of the city hall buildings. Made men operated under the house heads from there. When they fell through the roof, the whole roof collapsed, all the windows blew out and every person inside, aside from Superior and Miraculousday were killed instantly from the shockwave that liquefied their insides.

Superior laid among the rubble his vision going in and out. A loud ringing in his ears. His costume was shredded and covered in his own blood. He rolled over on his hands and knees coughing up blood. His mask slide right off exposing his face. Miraculousday threw off a giant contere block off him roaring not even hurt or winded. Brandon looked around to see his Hall of Evil in ruins and his Made men dead.

Brandon got to his feet weakly trying to box with Miraculousday. Caitlyn had the helicopter land then ran to the sound of punches breaking the sound barrier. By the time she made it to the Hall of Evil she saw Miraculousday strangling Brandon with the remains of his cape. Then stomped on the back of his head, grinding it into the pavement. Caitlyn found herself filled with a variety of mixed emotions. She desperately wanted to be free of Brandon but she was more terrified of an unknown future.

Caitlyn found her hands clammy and moist. She was shaking and experiencing a panic attack and extreme stockholm syndrome symptoms. Caitlyn picked up a rock and threw it at Miraculousday. He turned and looked over to her walking toward her. Brandon lifted his head to see the creature walking to Caitlyn who stood there with tears in her eyes. Caitlyn looked Brandon holding up the engagement ring on her finger.

"I love you Brandon" she lied whispering his name. Brandon stood up with blood running down his face walking slowly toward Miraculousday. Miraculousday raises up his arms to murder Caitlyn but tilts her head and lowers her hand staring, confused at her. In that moment Brandon dug deep with all his anger, hatred, and ego. He flew forward and threw everything in one final left hand. He struck Miraculsouday so hard his head twisted around several times killing him instantly. At the same time Brandon had landed dead center of Miraculousday's left fist. It was the sudden stop that killed Brandon instantly at the speed he was moving.

Both Miraculousday and Brandon fell to the ground dead. Caitlyn stood there alone in utter shock. She walked over to a bloody Brandon dropping to her knees cradling Brandon's head in her lap. People started to gather around as the heads of the Syndicate showed up minus Kwan and Jarkus. Emerald Ring had flown them to Devnver in a green plane construct. The construct disappeared as they gathered around Caitlyn and Brandon.

"Is he-"

"Dead" Caitlyn informed the Crowe.

"We failed him in life...we will not fail him in death" The Crowe told them.

Elsewhere, in the tall Tower Mastermind rides down the elevator smiling under his iron mask.

"It's a brave new world…" Mastermind snickers...

_**The End**_


	23. The Other Breyer

**The Other Breyer...**

The Future, Post-Death of Superior,

Merliee sat by the fire as she hears a whooshing sound as Breanna walks into the room removing her red mask in the same creepy style as her cousin, wearing dark blue form fitting blue bodysuit, with a red boots, red belts, yellow buckle, and a red and yellow double B symbol, with a tattered red cape. Merliee looks over to her seeing Breanna annoyed and flustered.

"What's wrong hunnie?" Merliee asks in a melancholy voice. Breanna turned to her with her eyes glowing red in anger.

"The Syndicate is in turmoil with Brandon dead, they're too busy fighting each other for control while all the heroes decide to come out of the woodwork spreading their weak doctrine of hope, love, and justice! Weakening our great and powerful society like a cancer" Breanna scuffs shaking her head.

"Hunnie, your the most powerful woman on the planet subject them like your cousin did or just kill them" Merliee said in a uncaring tone. Breanna just points her finger at her adopted mother.

"I may have assumed control of my cousin's network and turf, but Miraculousday murdered 80-85% of his made men, Lisa Leslie outnumbers me, out influences me, and because she is an adult and I'm still a teenger, she is still physically stronger then me for now!" Breanna snapped at her.

"Your cousin always found a way to win no matter who he was up against" Merliee said in a cold voice just staring at her adopted daughter. Breanna clenched her fist tightly.

"Brandon always told me you're good at giving advice for an inferior human. So much so he relied on you, a human. So then tell me, what do I do Mother? How can I beat The Witch Woman?" Breanna demanded her eyes glowing brighter and redder. Merliee just stared at her. She survived decades living with Brandon, she could survive his cousin.

"James Breyer" Merliee said in a heart broken tone. Breanna's eyes return to normal and gives Merliee a questioning look.

"Who the hell is James Breyer?" Breanna demanded to know.

"You have access to your cousin's database. Why don't you go look him up.

"And why would I care about some Inferior human related to his adopted parents?" Breanna demanded to know.

"Inferior to who?" Merliee gave Breanna a dark glare. Breanna was struck silent. "The Martian didn't find him Inferior, The Aquatic Man didn't find him inferior, the Witch Woman…" Merliee pauses with a wicked grin. Breanna just stares at her.

"The Witch Woman what?" Breanna demanded to know.

"Go look it up hunnie, you'll find the answers you seek and maybe, just maybe an answer to your Witch Woman problem" Merliee leans back into her chair looking back at the fire. Breanna knew she would not get anymore information out of her mother. Breanna just scuffs grabbing her mask super speeding out of the house.

Breanna strolls into the Hall of Evil wearing a white t-shirt, damaged blue jeans, with a thin blue jacket with a puffed up collar and some blue-red colored shoes. As she is walking she slicks her hair back and walks into her cousin's old office sitting at the desk logging into his computer. She opens up the window into the personal archive of Brandon Breyer. She types in the name James Breyer and a picture of a young handsome man pops-up.

"Oh he is yummy! Shame he is a part of our adopted family" Breanna giggles to herself. James Breyer had good complexion, short dark, brown hair. Strong broad shoulders, he wore black dress shirt, with a white undershirt, and black jeans with black leather shoes. He wore black choker with black wrist bands with the left hand one having a watch built into it. Breanna scrolls looking at the file on him there was a section that said abilities.

"He has abilities?" Breanna muses and scrolls down to see what he could do but when she started reading off his abilities she just sat there blinking. "What the hell? These abilities are...how can a Inferior human have abilities like these?" Breanna continues to scroll down pulling up the last picture they had of him and what she saw horrified her. She immediately pushes back standing to her feet at a loss for words. "My god, Cousin what did you do to him?" Breanna polls up some old logs and begins to read.

"_Freshman year Brandon went up against heroes such as the super strong shape shifting Tina Greer, he brutally ripped her apart when she used her abilities to try to expose him and get him to doubt the people around him. Greg Arkin, a man with Insect-like abilities, including: super strength, speed, agility, clinging to solid surfaces, enhanced jumping and web projection from the mouth. He used insects to learn Brandon's secrets and then severely wounded him using the stolen shard from the ship. Brandon in a rage burnt him and his bugs alive with his heat vision._

_Jodi Melville, Hyper-accelerated metabolism, fat absorption, and Elasticity. She fought criminals and had an insatiable hunger pushing her into cannibalism. She interfered with Brandon building up his criminal network and so he…*Breanna cringes* he killed her. They are still finding her desecrated remains across Brightburn. Sasha Woodman, Queen Bee. She controlled bees and fought crime much to Brandon's annoyance forcing him to fight her. He used his heat vision to kill the bees and he squashed her head like an ant._

_Then there was Walt Arnold with pyrokinesis, his burning rage defeated criminals until they enlisted Brandon who literally froze him with his breath and shattered him to pieces. Wade Mahaney had intangibility, he protected local business and defeated armed robbers turning them into the police. He crossed one of Brandon's henchmen and he dismembered him once his tangibility wore off. His half-brothers Scott Bowman and Derek Fox ran with him and they had the same abilities and they all meant the same fate as him...dismemberment._

_Then there was Jeremy Creek, Electricity manipulation, decelerated aging. He even used his power to give free electricity to Brightburn. He even gave Brandon a run for his money, but he ultimately led him to a body of water to depower him then drowned him alive. Jeff Palmer, the Invisible man, safe to safe he couldn't mute the sound his feet made nor could he hide his body temperature from Brandon's x-ray vision. He is dead, next._

_Justin Gaines, telekenies, he thought he could save Brightburn by keeping Brandon suspended in the air. He even tried to steal Caitlyn from him, big mistake. Heat Vision for the win. Then there was Tyler Randall who had the ability of tactile disientagration. Well. that didn't work. He thought he could defeat Brandon and only ended up as a smear on the road. Then Bob Rickman, the Silver Tongue Devil. Power of Persuasion. Persuaded people to do good for others. Tried to persuade Brandon to be a force for good that failed and Brandon pulled his head apart from the mouth._

_Eric Summers...This one is promising. Paradise Parasite. He absorbed Brandon's powers and nearly beat him using his own abilities. Brandon temporarily retreated and after seeking advice from mother he fought him in a full body suit and but almost lost again, until Eric's sister tried to save him and he killed her by accident absorbing her lifeforce. In his dismay Brandon took advantage of it and by snapping his neck._

_Harry Volk, an old time hero who used the lifeforce of criminals to stay young and protect Brightburn, came out of retirement with the arrival of Brandon's alter ego Superior. He tried to absorb the lifeforce of Brandon which only pissed off Brandon and he beat him into mush. Also around this time Brandon became friends with the rich kid from the city Charles Ray Scotts. Brandon begins his introduction into the Scott's family which would lead into the lifelong rivalry with Charles who would later become Mastermind and leader of the League of Justice._

_Thanks to Brandon, the CEO of the Electric company was able to charge hidden fees and make lots of money on the side of the people of Brightburn. The low level petty robbers and thieves were able to resume their work without worry and crime went on the rise. However, due to having to deal with these heroes, managing his relationship with Caitlynn, managing his identity as both Brandon and Superior he fell behind Kwan and Jarkus in building up his part of the network that would later become the Syndicate._

_This comulated Brandon's freshmen year in highschool. Thanks to Mother's advice and Jarkus's cover-up stories and guidance Brandon was able to excel and continue to rise and rise as a super villain. however it was the summer that would be the most important for Brandon. The summer James Breyer came home…_

Breanna leaned back super speeding out of her chair and back into her chair with a cup of coffee. She clicked on the link that read Inferior which brought up other logs concerning that certain summer. Among Brandon's personal notes she noticed he referenced him as his best friend. Breanna noticed only Charles referenced himself as Brandon's best friend but Brandon never declared anyone in all the time she knew him, as a best friend.

Breanna found that little note interesting. She also noticed another note that Brandon considered him his greatest physical challenge of his highschool years. In those four years he rose as a Super Villain and came into his prime, James Breyer was not only his greatest challenge but also that of the young Syndicate of that time. Infact he was the reason the Syndicate came together and its foundation was formed and was nearly destroyed. Breanna sips her coffee.

"James Breyer...Brandon considered you the world's greatest superhero and also...his greatest failure?" Breanna pulls up James' last known picture of him and the list of his abilities frowns. "I can see why...but in the end he was just a human...this is all too...Bizarre…"


	24. Inferiority Complex

**Inferiority Complex**

College Party upstate,

James Breyer downs the last of his hard black cherry lemonade kicking back with his close friend Hadden Jacbson, a skinny, nerdy, and shy 4.0 student who would later go on to become the Syndicate's Emerald Ring.

James wore a button down white dress shirt, with white damaged jeans, white dress shoes, and a golden necklace. His brown hair was slick back in spikes with the back and the side of his hair faded.

Hadden wore black shoes, brown slacks, a white dress shirt with a brown pilot's jacket. He had messy brown hair and small circular glasses.

"Hadden, I'm so glad were done with finals, now it's time to get in some drinks, talk to some girls and have a great night bro" James puts the empty bottle on the table looking over at him with a silly grin.

"Yeah, I'll try…" Hadden said nervously adjusting his glasses. "So, what are you going to do after college?" Hadden asked looking up admirably at him. James thought for a moment and shrugged.

"I dunno, I know for summer break I have to return home…" James frowns looking up at the ceiling. Hadden noticed James' smile went away.

"I don't believe you ever told me where home is" Hadden inquired. He watched James let out a deep sigh.

"My family is from Brightburn," James answered in a low voice. Hadden gave him a surprised look.

"Brightburn? That place is like murder city. So many people have died there this past year-"

"I know. My cousin and his wife died last year when a plane crashed into their farm…" James leans forward rubbing his eyes shut trying to hold back the tears. Hadden frowns.

"I'm very sorry…" Hadden didn't know what else to say.

"It's fine, my little cousin Brandon lived. He is staying with my cousin's wife's sister whose husband also died that same year. Hadden cringed.

"I dunno what to say...that's rough man…" Hadden reached out and patted his friend on the shoulder.

"It's fine, you didn't know. I missed the funeral due to school. I'm overdue for a visit, so I'm going to be dealing with that when I return. So, I'm going to party it up tonight before dealing with the gloom and loss of family" James told him.

"I understand," Hadden said, grabbing his hard cider and drinking it.

"So what will you do for summer break?" James looks over to him and smiles.

"Well my dream is to be a pilot so, I'm going to study through summer-"

"Boring, you need to go out and have some fun. Booze, girls, whatever you want, it's on me tonight" James stands up looking around, then eyes the girl at the bar and smiles. "As for me, I'm going to go talk to her" James smiles pointing at the dark hair girl drinking alone at the bar. Hadden looks over to see who James is talking about taking a sips of his drink before spitting it out.

"Are you daft? That girl is a foregin exchange student studying political science, she also has reputation for being a feminist and a man hater. Your not going to get anywhere with her-"

"I'll take that challenge!" James looks over at Hadden with a smile holding up a thumbs up. Hadden just gives James a dismayed look. This was the moment where James Breyer meant Lisa Leslie who would also be known by the world as The Witch Woman. James comes up on her left sitting at the bar stool next to her.

"I hope this is okay?" James says to her in a calm respectable whisper. Lisa ignores him sipping the last of her margareta. "So tell me, your the foregin exchange student studying political science. What do you think of man and the world outside of your country?" James inquired in genuine and earnest care in his voice. Lisa pushes her empty glass away from her then she turns her head toward him giving him a curious look.

For Lisa this was the first man in a long time that didn't try to spit sme lame line at her, make a remark about the sexuality of her beauty or lead off with some other comment she found offensive. This one seemed genuinely interested in intelligent conversation.

However, Lisa automatically no matter how clever or smooth the man is, he was just trying to get her number to win a bet, or pull off a one night stand wonder with her. Jokes on him she liked to play and flirt with men, bending them to their desires and lead them to a secluded place and then strangle them to death with her barbed wire lasso.

She assumed James was hunting for his next lay, for Lisa she was hunting for her next victim. In a way the two parallel one another with their intentions for the other and the reason why they were there.

"I mean, I'm not so bad am I?" James asked, smiling at her. James was captivated by her long raven color, that was slicked back, and her dark yellow ambered colored eyes that just glared at him with a dark intense hate. Eyes that looked like they had seen much death for over a century. She had a nice curvy body that was wrapped in a revealing black silk dress with an expensive necklace with a gemstone at its center. Along with an expensive golden bracelet on her right hand.

"I assume this is the part where I'm supposed to be interrogated with inquiring questions from your kind veining fake interest in me and what I care about in hopes you can bed me and tell all your friends about it? Is that how you're hoping this all plays out?" Lisa answers him dryly. At this point she expected him to give up and walk away.

Instead James closes his eyes and casually shakes his head no. Lisa gave him a more annoyed look but thought to herself "_Fine, I'll play your game and snuff out your intentions and then when I strangle the life out of you it will be all the sweater!_" Lisa smiles fondly at him imagining tricking him into letting her tie him up then using her bared lasso to strangle him. She got turned on at the thought of him squirming for his life with his eyes rolling into the back off his head and his lips turning blue.

"_Oh yes! I know that look! The old Breyer charm strikes again! This girl is feeling me! I got this now!_" James thinks to himself. From the table in the distance Hadden just watches checking his watch surprised James hasn't been hit or rejected yet.

"Well, to answer your question I'll never tell!" Lisa replies back to James. Starting to lightly flirt back to keep him hooked on her. She bats her eyes, flicks her hair back, and softens her voice to keep him interested in her.

"You will," James says in a seductive voice giving her a confident look. Lisa smirks, he may be of the inferior sex in her mind and she felt nothing toward him other then the desire to kill him but she had to admit to herself he was handsome looking. If they were back on the island he definitely would be used for breeding before her sister killed him. Murder sex, Lisa thought. One of her more enjoyable activities. She also liked James' air of confidence about him, too many men in this day and age lacked that she thought to herself.

"I'm from a village in the Amazons," Lisa told him. She didn't lie or make up stories about herself. She found most men laughed at her responses or didn't believe the truth or would get mad at her for telling such outlandish stories, they would just walk away. It became one of her walls to protect herself from the annoyance of men trying to prey upon her for sex.

"Oh? So one could say you're amazonian then?" James was careful to not laugh or smile but to convey an earnest interest in his voice and deeply curious look. Lisa just stared at him and her face softened. She even gives him a slight smile.

"Well, yes, one can" Lisa answered, narrowing her eyes at him. This man was not like the others and he did not make fun of her from where she was from. Still, he was a man and there where only two things on his mind sex and their own ego.

"I'm thirsty, you thirsty? Bartender, two hard black cherries" James called out raising his hand. Lisa grins. Here it was, he was going to try to use alcohol to try to loosen her up. Shame, he didn't know it was nearly impossible for amazons to get drunk off of man's weak alcohol. The bartender brings them both a bottle with two cups. James pours them for her and him. She watches to see if he tries to drug her drink but he does not and when she sips her drink she finds she actually likes the flavor and smell of the drink.

"Not bad a choice in a drink" Lisa tells him. James just smiles holding up his glass to her.

"A toast then? To different cultures finding common ground" James says to her. Lisa just smiles and taps his glass and they drink. Hadden just stares dismayed watching James pull off what seemed impossible. He wasn't the only guy who happened to be watching James pull off an incredible feat. Some guys who had been rejected by Lisa before or whose friends have gone missing or turned up dead after a night with her watch in silent jealousy as they glared at James.

"To evil endeavors" Lisa said with a dark tone in her voice for her toast. She noticed James paused for a moment before tapping her glass. He had a slightly uncomfortable look on his face when she said that. Lisa grins, amused by this.

"That's me baby, a wicked angel" James lied and slightly frowned. He hated evil or being associated with evil, or even using it as a term of endearment to try to get the girl, but he found himself really liking Lisa and wanting to impress her.

*One Hour Later*

"I guess it's not surprising, women always go for the bad boy. If there was a god of dependability trying to get with a girl these days, she be like your really sweet but I just couldn't get past the view of you as a friend" James said slurring his words a bit slightly bumping his left elbow into the four empty bottles he has drunk while working on his fifth hard cider. Lisa had three empty bottles and was drinking her fourth one giggling at James's story. "God of War hits on her and she be like Ooo, you're cute!" James says, making a silly face. Lisa giggles to herself again. She hated to admit it but this man made her laugh and smile, she still planned to kill him but she told herself she didn't have to right away.

"You think that is bad? Zeus, turned into a swan to seduce a girl to keep his infidelity hidden from his wife Hera. A SWAN?! Men…" Lisa said in an angry sarcastic tone taking another sip of her drink. James just stared at her blinking wondering why she was taking greek culture and religion so literally as if those stories were true fact.

*Another hour passes by and the bottles keep stacking up next to James*

"For as long as I can remember I wanted to be the one to reunite my home with the outside world, to be that bridge between the world and my people. I wanted to work with the great men of the world like Nero, Hitler, Stalin, Pol Pot…" Lisa pauses for a moment. James just had an exhausted and tired look. The alcohol was starting to catch up to him.

He just stared at her lost in her beauty till she started referencing Hitler, Stalin, and Pol Pot as great men of the world. He couldn't believe she would say something like that. Those men were horrible, evil, mass murders. James took a moment though and looked at it from her point of view, maybe to her those were the type of men she considered to be strong and worthy of her respect.

James frowns wondering what kind of men she has come into contact with in her life to make her feel like this. He caught her hatred toward men in the understone and references she made. She didn't tell him to go away so he figured he must be doing something right. Still, her taste in what she defined as a good man made James cringe inwardly.

"It just feels like so much depends on me right now" Lisa said in a melancholy voice looking over at James.

"Huh...huh…right, I totally get that..." James said tiredly. It was late and they have been talking and drinking for the last two hours. Lisa could tell the alcohol was catching up to James, his focus and attention span were shot, he wouldn't last much longer.

Even still, she found herself appreciating the fact he tried to maintain focus and interest in what she was saying. She also appreciated his knowledge on greek culture and how he didn't make fun of it, or downplay the stories about the gods but added to it as if it was a serious topic of interest. She even found it sweet that he didn't say anything about her greek accent or ask her to speak dirty in her native language as some men have demanded of her.

"How you feelin?" James said, stumbling his words. Lisa takes another drink and gives him an evil smile.

"Fine" she answers him in a very casual manner. James just stares at her amazed at her tolerance.

"Yeah...I'm fine too..." James takes another drink not wanting to look like a light weight before her. Lisa found it amusing watching the Inferior man trying to keep up with her. It was almost cute to her.

*Yet, another hour later*

"That is why hubris is such a staple in greek tragedies" Lisa explains. Now, she and James were facing each other on the stool and she was making eye contact totally engaged in the conversation timing in her head, taking bets with herself on when he would call it quits or pass out. James struggled to keep his head up and Lisa noted he was using his right leg keeping it firmly planted on the ground to support himself from sliding off the stool.

James was trying so hard to hold down his alcohol and keep engaged in intelligent conversation with her. She found his endearment appealing. She wondered if he was smart enough to realize he wasn't going to get laid though and if that was his whole intent for this night then he has wasted his time and efforts Lisa thinks to herself and laughs.

"Never read hepatitis rexius…" James didn't finish his sentence. His left hand was on the bar supporting the rest of his body and his right hand was swinging his drink around wildly. Lisa just couldn't help but laugh at the display. "He messed up huh?" James takes another sip. Lisa was impressed looking at the 12 empty bottles next to his left elbow. She blows out some air from her mouth as one of her bangs flutters in front of her face. James seemed like he was captivated by all the cute facial expressions and smiles she made.

*20 minutes later*

Lisa was just blinking seeing James using his left hand to rest his chin on staring at her with ogling eyes. Lisa glances around seeing the bar had mostly cleared out. She did note some men had been keeping an eye on them the entire time with angry and jealous looks. Some of the men she recognized having approached her with accusations about their missing guy friends. Lisa turns her eyes back to James who just wobbled in place with a silly grin with his eyes closed.

"Man, has anyone told how pretty you are?" James slurred his words. Lisa lets out an annoyed sigh.

"_Oh here we go, after 3 hours and alot of drinks he is finally going to try to close and get laid_" Lisa thought to herself giving him a disgusted look while his eyes were closed. James tried to lean in and give her a kiss but Lisa backed up and James fell forward slamming his face on her barstool then rebounded to the ground in a daze. James rolls over looking up at her towering over him. Lisa had her arms across her chest and a fierce I want to kill you look. "MEN!" Lisa said in a hateful and annoyed tone.

Lisa grabs her jacket and storms off not wanting to waste anymore of her time. James rolls over getting on all four then using the barstool to get back to his feet feeling stupid and embarressed. He looks around to see Hadden is gone, he just shrugs telling himself he will find out how his night went the next time he sees him. Right now, James decided to chase after Lisa to apologise. Lisa had exited the bar when she heard James calling after her. She let out an annoyed sigh and decided the world can do with one less man in it.

"Hey...hey...what did I do?" James called out to her stumbling in his drunken stupor. Lisa stops turning to him with a fierce look on her face that stops James cold.

"You men are all the same in every age! The last 3 hours was just one big game to you! Your sad attempt to get me to see you differently from the rest of the men in this world just so I would sleep with you is that it?" Lisa snapped at him in a hateful tone. James just stood there lowering his head in shame. "I can't believe you tried to get me drunk! Like I didn't see what you were trying to do when you suggested that drink to me" Lisa stormed off again turning down an empty alley. She was hoping he'd be stupid and follow him so she could strangle him to death.

"Hey wait, it's not like that!" James pleaded chasing after her. Lisa stood in the middle of the alley with an evil smile on her face when James came to a stop before her. Lisa reaches into her pocket to pull out a fish line wrapping it around both her hands pulling on it making sure it was the right length so she can wrap it around his neck and kill him.

"Oh crap" James said in an exhausted tone.

"Oh crap is right, I knew exactly what you were trying to do and what your intentions were!" Lisa looks at him wondering if he knew what she was about to do to him when she noticed he wasn't looking at her but behind her. Lisa looks over her shoulder to see two guys from the bar behind her with a bat. She then lets out an annoyed sigh looking back at James seeing two more men coming up behind him.

"Good evening Lisa, sorry to bother you but we are going to finish that conversation we had before, about our missing friends and this time you are going to give us answers!" the man said. Lisa just narrowed her eyes at him. James turned his head and eyes at the man behind him. Lisa glances down noticing James fists were clenched. Was he actually going to try and fight in his condition. "_Stupid_" she thought to herself.

"Hey look, we don't want any trouble-"

"Get lost friend, were trying to save you" the man looks over at James.

"Doesn't look like it to me! Four guys against one woman. You all are scum to me!" James snapped at him.

"If only you knew the danger you were in. This man hating woman is going to kill you like she killed some of our boys. Strangled to death" the man tries to warn James.

"Yeah right" James said. The man points at the fish line in Lisa's hand. James glances at it and looks at Lisa who narrows her eyes at him giving him an evil look. James looks back at the man. "I'll take my chances with her" he said in utter confidence. Lisa was taken back by his comment staring at him then shaking her head looking back at the men.

"I'll handle this, go home…" Lisa paused realizing she never got his name in all the three hours she spent with him. "What's your name?" Lisa asked. James just stared at her dumbfoundedly realizing how he could have forgotten to give her his name.

"I'm so stupid, how could I forget that. It's Breyer, James Breyer" he answers her trying to force himself to sober up.

"Well James, I'll take it from here. Go home before you share in the fate of these men" Lisa sternly warns him, giving him a chance to save himself for at least making her smile and laugh.

"Not a chance! I'm not leaving you! I have your back!" James tells her. The men just frown, shaking their heads at his ignorant stupidity. Lisa just shakes her head not caring she'll just kill all of them then she tells herself. The man pulls a gun and aims it at Lisa who narrows her eyes then the man suddenly aims it at James who back up with a look of fear.

"_NO! He is MINE to kill!_" Lisa yelled in her mind. Lisa steps in front of James and stares down the man with the gun.

"Lisa, he has a gun, are you crazy get behind me!" James said, reaching out to her but she shrugs him away annoyed.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you all for being the cause of my present disillusionment with men in general" Lisa tells them.

"Yo man, this woman is crazy! Just waste her already!" another guy yelled out. James stares behind him and in front of him. They were surrounded with no escape. They had guns and weapons. This was bad.

"I'm not going to ask again! Confess to killing our friends and tell us what you did with their bodies!" the man demanded. James saw they weren't paying any attention to him; their eyes were all locked on Lisa who just stood there with an evil look on her face...


	25. Hadden's Future

**Hadden's Future**

"Lisa, be careful he has a gun, we don't want to get hurt unintentionally" James warned her. Lisa continues to smile.

"What if I want to hurt them, though?" Lisa said in an erotic and crazed voice. James gives her a concerned look. James blinked once and he heard a whooshing sound seeing Lisa throw her jacket into the air. She bent the man's arm pointing the gun at his face. The man instantly fired when Lisa bent his arm back putting a hole in his forehead.

Lisa quickly ejected the magazine clip and let it off toward the ground kicking it with the back of her right leg so it cracked the man behind her in the forehead. James just stares in amazement at her speed and skill. The other man races forward with a flicking open his butterfly knife. Lisa side steps using her right hand to catch his right hand and then uses her left hand to break his arm.

The man yells out in pain dropping the knife, Lisa uses her left hand to grab it from the air pulling him toward her and thrusts the butterfly knife threw his eye killing him. Lisa tosses his body to the ground turning around to see a guy coming at her rear when James holds out his left leg tripping him. Lisa watches James grab the bat with his right hand pulling him close to him and twists around him using his left hand on the back of his head and smashes his face into the alley wall knocking him out.

James stumbles a bit in his drunken stupor grabbing a trash can lid swinging it at the other guy knocking him off balance. Lisa walks toward him grabbing him by the neck and with the casual flick of her wrist snaps his neck like it's nothing and drops his body to the ground like garbage. James drops the lid stumbling back leading up on the wall for support. James just gives her a sad look lowering his head.

"You didn't have to kill him, he was already beaten-" before James could finish what he was saying he felt someone pull on his left arm. It was the man he smashed into the wall. He held James's left hand with his while reaching around with his right hand. James brought up his right hand to block staring at the blade pointed at his eye. He struggled falling to one knee trying to push the man's arm away but lacked the strength, so he watched the blade get closer and closer to his eye.

"Now you die!" The man said then suddenly his body was flung back and his head smashed against the wall like a melon. Blood splattered all over James and Lisa. James was down on one knee looking to his left seeing the body drop to the ground. James looked at the headless body with a horror struck face looking up at the splatter on the wall. The blood on his hands then he looked up to see the shadow of Lisa standing over him covered in the man's blood with a menacing glare and those fierce yellow eyes glaring at him.

She was strong, much stronger then a woman of her size should be. James looks around seeing the dead men in the alley and looks back at her realizing he would not be able to match her speed or her impossible strength. James' hands fall at his side and he bows his head in defeat. Lisa narrows her eyes at him then smiles evilly turning away from James and walks away. James looks up and calls out to her.

"You're not going to kill me? Dangerous leaving a witness alive to your crimes" James tells her. Lisa stops, then she looks up at the night sky.

"Like anyone will believe what you saw here" Lisa says with malice in her voice. James frowns sadly.

"Then why?" James asks one last time wanting to know. Lisa looks over her right shoulder with an innocent smile.

"Because you make me laugh" Lisa tells him. James just stares at her blinking with a dismayed look.

"See you later, handsome" Lisa bends down and leaps high into the air disappearing into the night. James gets to his feet looking up in horror and amazement. He couldn't believe what he saw, his mind could not even begin to reason what happened. He looks around hearing the sirens in the distance.

"Well, this sobered me up" James said outloud. The police arrived and when they questioned him, James told the truth of what happened, but like Lisa warned they didn't believe him and asked him how he managed to kill four men. James let out a sigh and lied, taking responsibility. After being given a breathalyzer test. The officer saw he was drunk and concluded the men aimed to rob him and in self-defense and a drunken rage defended himself in a brutal manner. James was cleared of the charges to his surprise and let go.

The following day, the headline would read: drunken man defends himself and kills five attackers in an armed mugging. James laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head and his right leg over his left. Hadden was across the room sitting on his bed reading the article outloud.

After Hadden read the article, James sat up on the bed looking over at him wearing black shoes, black jeans, a black shirt, and a black thin unzipped jacket. He looked at Hadden who wore brown cargo pants, a white-shirt and a black blue hoodie with black shoes.

James told Hadden what really happened and at the time Hadden didn't believe him and laughed it off. As summer break approached James walked toward his black 1990 Nissan 300ZX tossing his bags in the trunk then walked around to the driver side door when he saw Hadden's reflection in the driver mirror.

"Hey whats up?" James turned around facing him. Hadden looked nervously at him.

"I don't have very many people in my life, you're one of the few people I consider my friend, so be careful when you return home to Brightburn" Hadden said nervously. James closes his eyes and smiles.

"Hadden, will always be friends…" James and Hadden smile at one another…

*The Future, during Brandon's conquest of the White House and the final battle with the League of Heroes*

In space a green light violently battles and clashes with a pink light above the Earth's atmosphere. The Lord of the Emerald Ring decked out in a black and green suit with a green mask and long brown hair battles Ultraviolet, holder of the pink ring of desire. She wore a pink and black bodysuit with a pink scarf belt. She had long dark hair, whited out eyes.

Carrel Faris, the one time love interest of Hadden Jacobson. Her father owned the airstrip Hadden was a test pilot for experimental planes for. Carrel found herself attracted to the cowardly pilot, but did not date him because he was an employee of hers.

She fell in love with the villain Emerald Ring unaware at the time he was Hadden Jacobson. When she found out she tried to use her desire for him to bring him to the side of good and stand up with the other heroes against Superior and the Syndicate.

Her desire was felt across the universe calling forth the pink ring of desire. Despite, Hadden's strong love and affection for her, he feared Brandon more and tried to get her to join him but she refused and they fought in space.

Carrel's desire proved to be stronger then Hadden's fear. She overwhelmed and overpowered him. In his crippling fear the Emerald Ring possessed him glowing like a green sun wrapping Carrel up in alien looking transparent green tendrils. The ring encased her in a green aura.

Hadden used his left hand to hold his wrist trying to regain his control of the Emerald Ring he watched it pierce her pink aura making small scissors cutting off the pink ring flicking it into the void of space. Carrel screams out in pain. The only thing keeping her alive was the green aura around her.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it!" Hadden said in a fearful tone, his fear powering the homicidal tendencies of the ring.

"Hadden! Don't do it! I love you!" the raven hair, blue eyed white girl, wearing a purple dress shirt and black leggings and shoes begged.

"I'm trying!" Hadden pleaded but the Emerald Ring lowered the barrier and Hadden watched her skin turn pale, her eyes freeze over, and the air get sucked out of her body. The Emerald Ring then dismembers her and rips her body apart leaving it floating in the void of space.

"NOOO!" Hadden yells out. "What have I done?" Hadden has a crushed horrified look curling up in the fetal position crying. The tears float out of his eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" Hadden reached out to grab her floating head when something slams into him flying him across the darkness crashing into the surface of the moon.

Hadden curls up in the fetal position feeling like he just got hit by a dump truck. He rolls over sitting up grabbing his ribs with his right hand. The pain in his chest let him know he had some broken ribs. Hadden looks up in anger recovering to one knee looking up at his attacker.

"YOU!?" Hadden's eyes widen seeing the shadow of a muscular man, with white skin, black protruding veins all over his body, with the upside down version of Brandon's double B symbol burned into the center of his chest. He wore no shirt, he had blue leather pants, purple belt, with a shredded purple cape tied around his waist, with purple boots. His eyes were black as the night with glowing blue iris and long black hair that covered most of his face only his glowing blue eyes could be seen.

"Me am going to save you!" the bizarre and horrifying creature said in a distorted voice with a look of hate not matching the words coming out of his mouth. Hadden flies back but the bizarre creature moves in the blink of an eye with his left hand on the throat of Hadden holding him on the ground. Hadden aims the Emerald Ring, the bizarre creature uses his right hand to engulf his bending his left hand back breaking it. Hadden screams out in agony looking up in horror at the bizarre creature.

Hadden felt his green aura cracking around him. A few more seconds and he will suffer the same fate as Ultraviolet. Hadden closed his eyes ready to accept his deserved fate when a red-blue blur put the bizarre creature in a headlock kicking off the ground spinning around tossing the bizarre creature away then super speeds forward punching him back toward the earth. Hadden looked up to see the back of Superior.

Hadden looked at the fear inspiring red boots, blue bodysuit, red belt, shredded red cape, and that creepy red mask. Brandon didn't even look down to check on Hadden, instead he kept his focus on the bizzare creature before him.

Superior flew forward in the blink of an eye. Superior and Bizzare lock fists grappling each other flying back down toward the earth there eyes locked upon one another. Bizarre fires his frost vision at Superior who counters with his heat vision.

"I guess we wont always be friends..." Hadden says in a grief stricken voice getting to his feet, holding his ribs with his right hand standing on the moon's surface staring down at the blue jewel known as Earth floating in pitch black darkness of space. "Right?...James…" Hadden closes his eyes and lowers his head. Today, Hadden lost his love and his best friend...


	26. The Breyer Boys

**The Breyer Boys**

In an abandoned and condemned mansion, a damaged and abused green hair, white girl with freckles across her cheeks and wearing a black corset, a short gothic skirt with damaged fishnet leggings and boots. This girl rushes out of a room holding her camera racing down the hall with a look of fear across her face.

Brandon was hunched over, James towered over him with his right hand on the back of his neck and his left hand restraining Brandon's left hand. Brandon's eyes turned blood red. With the mere flick of his left hand James goes flying into the far wall falling to the ground. James gets on all four feeling Brandon put his left foot on his back and smiles watching James try to lift himself up but can't. Brandon applies a little pressure forcing James flat on the ground. Brandon has an enraged look on his face.

"I'll deal with you later cousin! Once I deal with that woman!" Brandon said in a dark voice.

"Don't do this Brandon, don't let your power corrupt you. This isn't the Brandon I know and use to take care of!" James said, struggling to get up. Brandon just narrows his eyes at him and gently places his left foot on him and nudges him a bit sending James flying into the wall. James just stares up at him with a stern look.

"Don't get in my way or else!" Brandon snaps super speeding out the room smashing through the doorway and bringing down a portion of the wall yelling out in rage. He turns his head listening to the desperate footsteps of a girl running for her life down the hall. Brandon smiles evilly.

"Don't do it Brandon!" James yelled. Brandon ignored him flying down the hallway in a rage. James sat there remembering how all this came about. James remembers returning to Brightburn, he stops by the Breyer farm to see the Breyer home had been rebuilt and the farm restored to the condition he remembered. It almost looks as if the plane had never crashed. He browses the house looking through the window to see an empty house devoid of furniture.

James then drops in on Merilee, his cousin-by-marriage, the sister of his cousin's wife Tori. She was surprised to see him. Brandon heard them talking at the door and when he came out of his room to investigate he was excited to see James. James looks up and smiles. Brandon had fond memories of his dad's cousin and looked up to him like an older brother.

James informed them he was going to be in town for a while to make up for missing the funeral and not being there when they needed him when their relatives were killed. Merliee grew concerned about where he would stay. Brandon suggested he stay with them for his time in Brightburn.

Merliee did not want to lose another relative and having James stay with them only increased his chances of finding out Brandon's secrets. Still, when Brandon glared at Merilee she couldn't say no so James took the spare bedroom. He helped Merliee with dinner and listened to her vent her sorrow about Noah.

During Dinner, James caught them up on their studies at college. He had finished his junior year up-state majoring in psychology with a minor in sociology which only added to Merliee's anxiety about him staying and picking up on Brandon's sociopathic tendencies.

Brandon has a good time laughing and smiling telling James about his freshmen year and his girlfriend Caitlyn. Merliee watches the two Breyer boys bond over dinner having a good time. It was moments like these she almost forgot Brandon was a homicidal boy with superhuman abilities.

Over the next few days Brandon and James spent alot of time together. They went and did chores on the farm, helped Merliee around the house, played catch, video games, and watched t.v., and went walking around in town. They also went camping, hunting in the woods, James taught Brandon how to shoot a rifle and they went to the beach.

Throughout this time Superior had not been active, and his absence was noted by the world stage. Merliee was glad for that, the world needed a reprieve from Superior's murderous rampage. Instead, Brandon acted like a normal boy excited to spend time with his older cousin. Merliee was actually glad to see Brandon act like the young boy she used to know before he came into his power. It seemed that spending time with James was bringing out some good that still existed in Brandon.

Merliee started to hope that maybe James would be the one to save Brandon from himself if it were possible. Things took a turn for the worst when Brandon wanted to play a video game with James. James chooses to pass, wanting to go to the bar to drink and pick up a local girl telling Brandon he is a man with needs. He ruffled Brandon's hair and headed out. Merliee saw a dark look on Brandon's face.

James went out into town to the Red Tavern Bar, caught up with some old friends, had a couple of drinks then ran across an ex-girlfriend from highschool who was working for the Big T as his reporter investigating reports and stories on Superior. This green hair goth girl's name was Katz Grantz. James wore black shoes, blue jeans, a brown shirt, with a thin unzipped black jacket. He had his hair slicked back and he wore a black choker with shark tooth hanging from it.

Katz pulled out her phone and handheld video camera showing all the information and video footage she had of Superior who showed up as a red-blue blur on her camera and photos. They bond over drinks and stories of work, school, and romance over the past three years. Brandon was watching from the window narrowing his eyes at James and Katz flirting with one another. Brandon wore black shoes, blue jeans, a white shirt with a grey unbutton shirt.

James and Katz headed to the old abandoned mansion they used to sneak off to and fool around. It wasn't long before a jealous Brandon showed up revealing himself as Superior hovering above them with his glowing red eyes. James was left in utter shock. Worse yet, Brandon showed his strength by tossing James around then tortured Katz with his heat vision and forcibly made her do humiliating things like kiss James feet and suck on his toes.

Brandon in a jealous rage mocked James asking him if he rather be with this girl then hanging out with him. James saw a jealous rage on Brandon's face. James shook his head, snapping back to reality. James struggled to get to his feet. James couldn't believe his little cousin, the kid he babysit and whose diapers he helped changed, is this world's strongest superhuman serial killer.

How could such a good kid become so lost James thought. James wondered what happened to twist and bent him so far out of shape. He also wondered if there was a way to save him or get him to see reason. Right now, the only thing that matters to James was protecting Katz from the jealous wrath of Brandon.

Brandon walks with his fists clench turning the corner looking down the long hallway to see Katz running. Brandon's eyes turn blood red. He yells out violently firing a massive heat vision. Katz leaps to the ground twisting in the air catching it all on camera. The heat vision hit the wall exiting the side of the house catching the wall on fire.

"_She dodged it?_" Brandon said in a dark voice in his mind. Brandon hated this woman, the woman who would steal his cousin's attention from him. Brandon bent his knees flying at inhuman speeds yelling out his eyes blazing red. "_I'll smash her to pieces!_" Brandon told himself. Katz rolled out of the way. Brandon punches the ground, breaking the ground underneath and he falls to the lower floors.

Brandon lands on his feet cracking the ground and rocking the foundation of the house. His legs are bent, his upper body hunched over. His hair hanging in front of his face. His eyes glowing redder as his anger swells within him. A couple of the support beams holding up the roof break and give way with a portion of the roof and the second floor coming loose and descends upon Brandon who merely holds up both his hands catching it but falls to one knee holding it up.

Katz uses this to escape out the burning home making it to her car and peeling away. James runs through the burning house leaping out a window on the ground floor rolling across the ground. He races across the court yard when he comes to a stop seeing Katz driving off. James looks back at the crumbling house concerned for Brandon.

Brandon lets out an angry yell flying straight up and bursting through the roof off the house floating in the air. The house starts to crumble and give away. James looks up in horror at Brandon. His clothes were burned and torn, he even had some smoke and ash on him but not a scratch on him. He was completely unharmed.

"_Oh my god...not only does he have immense strength and durability but he can fly and shoot heat beams from his eyes? Just what the hell is he? How strong is he?_" James thought to himself realizing now why Brandon called himself Superior. James also realized where Brandon's pride and ego sprouted from. His power is what corrupted him. Brandon's abilities are what turned him into a proud, selfish, narcissistic psychopath. This is what James told himself.

Brandon looks around seeing most of the side of Brightburn. He looks for a speeding car but can't find it. He grunts, frustrated he lost his target. He looks down by the water fountain to see James staring up at him. Brandon just narrows his eyes at him calming himself down realizing he only needs his cousin to lead him to her.

Brandon lands on the ground violently breaking the ground underneath him. The force of the landing flings James back causing him to hit the right side of the edge of the fountain. Brandon uses his speed to slide in front of James with an evil smile.

"My dad said you were a pretty good fighter back in the day. Lets see if that still holds true?" Brandon said in a sinister voice. James glares at Brandon who pulls back flinging his right hand at him. James quickly rolls to the left. James saw one of Brandon's punches was strong enough to break apart that section of brick and mortar, smashing crumbling it into dust.

James kept rolling out the way with Brandon cutting him off with his speed and smashing the fountain's left and right hand sides with James in the center. Brandon smiled evilly playing with James, putting fear into his heart so he can manipulate him into doing what he wanted him to do. James was terrorfied. He knew one hit from Brandon would be enough to kill him.

James quit rolling out the way realizing it was fruitless and like with Lisa he accepted death. Brandon saw James stare up at him with a defeated expression and pulled his final punch stopping it a centimeter from smashing his face in. Brandon lowered his hand looking down on James with a disgusted look on his face.

"Why are you giving up?" Brandon demanded to know in a cold voice filled with dark malice.

"Because it's pointless to fight or resist against you. No one on this earth stands a chance against you. You have no competition" James spat at the ground. Brandon just shrugs.

"That's why I'm Superior and your Inferior!" Brandon answered coldly.

"If the same blood that flows through you, flowed through me it would be a different story" James told him. Brandon just stares at him coldly. "Must be lonely at the top of the mountain with no one to really challenge you. Shame you'll never experience the thrill of a true challenge and have a real rival who can push you to new heights and limits of your power" James laughs and mocks Brandon who just stares at him thinking heavily on what James was saying.

Brandon thinks about what it means to have a rival. He thinks about Kwan, he hurts him, he challenges him, but take him out of the water and Kwan was worthless. Brandon thought about Jarkus, his speed and strength rivaled his own. His psychic powers and shapeshifting abilities bested him, but once he saw through the illusions and blinded him Jarkus was no challenge.

Brandon thought about the heroes who cropped up this past year and tried to stop him. They were annoying but they didn't really provide much of a challenge once he thought things through as he fought them. In hindsight they were all worthless in his mind. Brandon realized James was right, he had never truly been challenged nor did he feel the thrill of having a true rival, someone who can actually challenge him.

"It's not my fault I'm stronger" Brandon tells James in a cold tone. James just bows his head leaning up against the fountain with a smirk. Brandon looked at him confused. "What's so funny?" Brandon demanded to know. James stares up at him and smiles.

"You think killing your enemies makes you strong?" James stares up at Brandon who stares down at him.

"Yes," Brandon replied.

"Then you're mistaken" James tells him. Brandon just stands there crossing his arms.

"Explain" Brandon demanded.

"You face each rival once, beating them at their most basic, minimal level!" James tells him and pauses for a moment so Brandon could think about that. "I've faced mine time and again. As my rivals grow more inventive, it forces me to be more resourceful in return. That's why when I was a teenager I was nearly undefeated in street fights" James tells him. Brandon just stood there in silence staring down at his cousin deep in thought.

"What's your point?" Brandon demanded in a cold voice.

"My point is if I had the same abilities as you, I would win because of experience" James told him.

"Experience?" Brandon says coldly thinking for a moment.

"I've got more experience. More skill, more knowledge! I just don't sit on a mound of burned bodies and call myself Superior!" James snapped at his little cousin. Brandon just stared at his cousin coldly unfolding his hands and letting them fall to his side. James saw Brandon was deep in thought.

James gets to his feet after a few seconds when he realized Brandon was just standing there. James gave him a confused look and slowly started to walk away backwards keeping his eye on Brandon. Brandon made no movement or responses. James slowly started picking up speed and then started to run away. Brandon continued to stand there but his eyes moved tracking James's movement.

James runs to his car getting in starting it up and peels out of the driveway. Brandon just stands there then suddenly he looks up with his eyes turning blood red bending his knees flying high into the air as the old mansion crumbles and is consumed by fire with the fire trucks blaring in the distance.

James powerslides his car around the corner, upshifting speeding back toward Merliee's house. James glances at his driver's mirror and sees a red-blue blur fly up into the sky. Superior floated above the buildings wearing bloody red shoes, blue jeans, his blue t-shirt with his red and yellow double B symbol, his red cape and mask. Superior tracks the movement of his cousin's car then flies at superhuman speeds grabbing the bumper and lifting it up off the ground.

"Brandon?" James yelled out his body tensing up. Brandon caught the underbelly of the car and held it up with ease looking down at the stores below and then hurled the car into a closed electronic store. "NOOO!" James yells out. Superior just watches the car smash through the front window, breaking through the wall, bouncing across the store coming to a sudden stop as James is ejected from his seat through the front windshield and smashes through the glass counter display.

Superior gently lands on the ground and hovers across the ground itching past the car, peering around it seeing James's bloody body over the glass counter display all broken and mangled. Superior lands on the ground and slowly walks over to him. Superior stops, standing over him. He could hear a faint heart beat. James's body twitches a bit.

Superior reaches out with his right hand and pulls James back peeling his broken and mangled body from the broken, bloody, glass display. Superior watches James body flop to the ground. James laid on his back, his right leg bent, his left leg outstretched. His arms stretched out and his head turned to the right. James had multiple cuts and bruises, along with a massive gash across his chest. Superior watched with a cold glare as James was bleeding to death. James stares up at Superior with dull soulless eyes.

Superior moved himself so he stood over James with him in between his legs. Superior brought out the shard from the ship and sliced open his right palm. Superior holds his hand over James chest letting his blood flow into the wound of James.

"Now my blood flows through you, where is your experience now? You're still INFERIOR TO ME!" Superior yells out applying light pressure but it was enough to break James's rib cage forcing him to cough up blood. James closes his eyes and turns his head to the left side. Superior listens to the final heartbeat of James before removing his hand wiping it off James's shirt looking at his palm that had already closed and mended from the cut.

Superior gets back to his feet staring down at his now dead cousin then uses his heat vision and burns his symbol on the wall of the store before violently flying out the store and into the night sky upon hearing the sounds of sirens in the distance. Before James died his final thoughts drifted to Lisa and Katz. For Lisa he wondered if he would have been able to get her to turn good for Katz he was sorry he wouldn't be there to protect her from the wrath of his cousin before everything went dark...


	27. Paradise Lost

**Paradise Lost**

James's body lays on the ground three minutes after his apparent death. His bleeding out stops, his wounds close and mend turning into nothing more but scar tissue over his body like someone who just got his stitches removed from deep lacerations. James's body jerks painfully seizing up as if everyone muscle constricted at once. James's eyes snap open as he regains consciousness.

His veins painfully protrude from his body. James rolls over and his body constricts into the fetal position. James' body starts to relax and his pain starts to subside. James reaches up reaching out with his left hand for the hood of his car and pulls himself up to his feet. James looks at his reflection to see the over scarification of his injuries on his body. His skin was pale and moist looking. He had black veins under his eyes. James looks not only sickly but dead looking.

James rubs his eyes remembering Brandon's final words before he killed him. "_Now my blood flows through you, where is your experience now? You're still INFERIOR TO ME!_" James eye iris turn dark blue. "Me am not inferior!" James said in a low angry distorted voice then stopped confused as to why he worded it like that. James was unaware his mind was deprived of oxygen and suffered minor damage.

James stumbles back looking at his totalled car and the destroyed store. James rubs his throat feeling extremely thirsty when a bystander comes in looking around and sees James whose clothes were all bloody and he looked dead looking.

"Hey man you alright?" the man asked, seeing James rubbing and trying to clear his throat. James holds out his hand nodding his head and replies in a raspy dry voice "Me...fine..." he tries to tell him. The man looks at him and then at the car with a skeptical look. "Dude, you crashed into the store and got flung out of your car. You're not okay, infact how are you still alive?" the man inquired.

James' throat turned white hot and he vomited fire igniting the kind man on fire. Like Brandon's freeze breath, it seemed for James instead he had the reverse, flame breath. James didn't know how to control it and kept spewing fire everywhere lighting the store and his car on fire. There was a massive explosion from James's flame breath igniting the fuel that had spilled out from his punctured tank from the crash. The kind man was burned to a crisp and James's car and everything that identifies it as his went up in flames.

James was flung into the wall breaking through it and landed in the alley way unharmed. James's clothes were bloody and singed, he was covered in ash, he looked dirty and homeless looking. James rolled over and got his feet. His body was smoking and he looked down unharmed. He was shocked and afraid, but more then anything he was delirious. He hears the sirens and people gathering around. James panics and starts to run and ends up super speeding down several alleyways turning a few times before coming to a stop. James looks around horrified at his speed at which he moved.

He turned around seeing some men having gathered in the alley. They had surrounded him with the intent to mug and rob hum. "_Again?" _James said to himself annoyed with being attacked again in an alley, James stared down the men, his eyes turning blue with a cool mist coming out of his eyes.

"Leave me not...ALONE!" James yells firing frost beams from his eyes freezing some of the men before him while the others flee in fear. James, fearing they would out him, aims his beams at them, freezing them in blocks of ice. James shut his eyes, they were cold and in pain. James painfully rubs his eyes, opening them up to see a dark cold alley way with men frozen in blocks of ice.

James drops to his knees horrified at what he had done. Just like the man in the store he burned alive just for being good and checking on him. James hugs his sides overcome with despair. His tears run down his cheeks and freeze so he has frozen tears on his cheeks like running mascara.

James was scared, he couldn't control these abilities he now possessed, he hated Brandon for what he did to him, he was concerned for the well being of Katz, and he had nowhere to go. He didn't want to return to Merliee and put her in danger and being on summer break he couldn't return to his room at the college.

There was only one person who had abilities who could potentially understand what he was going through or even come close to help him...Lisa Leslie. James got to his feet and sprinted at inhuman speeds shattering the men in the blocks of ice as he ran by them. James crashes a few blocks away into a mail drop box knocking it over, ripping it off its hinges. This caught the attention of some of the bystanders.

James kept his head hung low and his hair hung in front of his face. James felt his body spasming. His muscles were breaking down and building themselves back up stronger then ever, but for those few moments his body was in agony, his throat dry, his energy low, and he was starving something fierce. His body was painfully adapting to these new abilities of his.

James stumbled back breathing hard then super speeds out of town into an open field leaping hundreds of feet into the air. James stares at the giant moon, the night sky, the white clouds, and he feels the cold air. James in this moment never felt so alive or so afraid. He lands on the ground hundreds of feet below breaking up the ground. His whole body spasms but he remains unbroken.

He lets out an insane laugh, clenching his head racing forward leaping hundreds of feet in the air and landing back on the ground each time getting more and more use to it. It hurt less and less each time. James bends his knees leaping high into the air cracking and breaking the ground underneath him leaping up again and this time he realized something truly amazing...he could fly!

At the university some of the students who were enrolled in the summer courses were in the computer lab at night doing work when the lights flickered off. Borrowing a move out Brandon's playbook, James borrowed Brandon's symbol and used his super speed to heat the windows and scribble the double b symbol on the glass. Then the lights flickered back on. When the students saw it they knew what it meant and they were filled with fear. The lights flickered off again with James floating in the window with his glowing blue eyes.

The students fled in fear of death coming for them. James applied light pressure on the glass shattering it then floated into the room. He glances at the computer it flickers and flashes with Lisa's student information and address. James glances at it leaping back out the window. The lights stop flickering and the information disappears off the computer.

Lisa was asleep when she heard a pounding on her door. She sits up throwing off her covers standing to her feet wondering who would be stupid enough to come knocking on her door at this hour. Lisa's raven hair was messy and she just wore a long white t-shirt that hung down 2" above her knees. Lisa walks over to the front door of her penthouse apartment.

Lisa opens the door to see no one. She peaks her head looking left and right and sees nothing. Then she felt a hand on her bare foot of her right leg. Lisa looks down to see James laying face down on the ground. She pulls her leg back in disgust tilting her head. Lisa bends down grabbing the man by his hair lifting up his face to see it was James.

"You? What are you doing here at my home? How do you even know where I live?" Lisa demanded. She noticed James had cuts and lacerations all over his bloody and burned clothes.

"Me am...not trouble...please...don't...help...me…" James said in a grief stricken voice then passed out. Lisa dropped his head looking deeply annoyed.

"Men…" Lisa said in a destastable voice.

*Several days later on Paradise Island home of the amazons*

The Amazons gather at the arena taking their seats looking up at Queen Helaine in her silk white dress, gold jewels, necklace, and bracelets, along with her gold crown. Among the spectators were the peaceful amazons who followed the world isolating peaceful ideals of Queen Helaine wearing various white dresses, silk skirts and jewelry and the amazons in armor where the blood thirsty man hating warriors who wanted to go out and conquer mans world, enslaving him and proving their way was the true way to true strength.

Lisa stood on the ground wearing her leather black boots, black leather pants, black battle skirt, black corset, black arm bracelets, and a barbed wire lassoon her hip. Her hair was messy and her bangs hung in front of her face. Her arms were across her chest. She glances over at James who stood wearing purple combat boots, blue jeans, a purple belt and no shirt.

All of James' wounds have become nothing more than light scratches on his body, his hair has become straighter, more wet looking and even a darker shade of brown, his bangs hanging loosely in front of his face. The Amazon workout Lisa had him doing for 8 hours a day really toned and sculpted his body allowing him to build the muscles he needs to safely use the base level of his abilities without tearing his body and muscles apart.

His opponent was a fierce amazonian warrior named Artemisia, Lisa a right hand warrior. She wore black and gold armor with a battle skirt. She dual wielded damascus blades. Lisa tosses James a sword. He skillfully catches it with his right hand without even glancing on it relying solely on instinct.

James twirls the sword taking a fighting stance that Lisa taught him. They square off, Lisa signals them to fight. Artemisia races forward at unreal speed lashing in hate at James with both her blades. James easily dodges all her strikes. No matter how fast she moved or swung her swords it was all slow motion to James. He had time to see every angle he could dodge both blades and come up with a dozen different counter strikes.

Artemisia became angry at her inability to land a single hit on James. Lisa narrows her eyes at James giving him a scolding look. James glances over at her and smiles. Then engages in swordplay easily deflecting all of Artemisia attacks with ease making a joke of even one of the mightest amazonian warriors.

"Lissa, what's the point of this? I can flatten this entire island" James glances over to her carrying on a conversation while casually deflecting Artemisia's attacks.

"Having power and knowing how to use it ain't the same thing. You of all people should know that unless you want to tear apart your body again and collapse at my door...again" Lisa scolded him like a master to their student. James nods refocusing on Artemisia taking the fight seriously, flashing back to when he regained consciousness…

James sat up in a wide room with three wide arches that lead to a beautiful garden balcony. He removes the covers getting to his feet, he stares down at himself seeing most of his wounds have healed and he only wears silk black loose fitting sweats. James walks into the garden balcony to see the beautiful display of greek culture and architecture. He felt the warm sun, blue sky, he smelled all sorts of different plants and aromas in the air.

Then came the sounds, James clutches his ears hearing the sounds of water dripping, the wind blowing, all the chattering and muttering of the amazons going about their day to day lives. It was like being in a crowded stadium and everyone screaming and yelling at once. It caused him a severe headache. It was so painful James wanted to bash his own brains out and rip his ears off. James clutches his head looking around his eyes zooming in on everything on a microscopic vision.

James saw everything even on a cellular level. He saw bacteria on everything like ants on a wall. He looks down at himself seeing them all over his body. The world was ugly and disgusting, he shut his eyes wanting to gouge out his own eyes. James fell to his knees leaping back super speeding into the wall shaking the very foundation of the palace.

Lisa came running in wearing her armor to see James huddled in a corner of the room with a look of fear and dread. Lisa walks up to him seeing him on his knees rocking back and forth on the ground his eyes shut and his hands over his ears. Lisa gives him an annoyed look.

"What is wrong with you now?" Lisa demanded bending down, removing his hands from his ears.

"It's too much, me see and hear everything. me want to rip my ears off and gouge out me own eyes" James answered her. "The world, it's too much, it's too big…" James told her struggling greatly to speak normally.

"Then make the world smaller" Lisa ordered him.

"How?" James yelled out in agony. He opens his eyes, Lisa sees his iris turn dark blue as a beam of cold erupts from his eyes. Lisa dodges out of the way as another amazon runs in to check on the princess and gets struck by the beam being frozen solid. This was the first time Lisa saw Jame's frost vision and it excited her seeing the level of destructive force James was capable of. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, oh God! I'm so sorry!" James said, shutting his eyes. Lisa turns her head back at James with a sadistic look on her face.

"No, it's ok, baby. I'm here and will get your abilities under control" Lisa smiles evilly bending down and placing her left hand on James shoulder giving him a soothing back rub looking over at her fellow sister in a block of ice with a frozen look of horror. Lisa smiles evilly looking back at James as a weapon for her own personal goals and she would do anything to bend him to her will even seduce him through his feelings for her.

Over the next few days Lisa helps James hone his senses and bring his super hearing and microscoping vision under his control so he isn't driven mad by visual and auditory disturbances. Next, she helps him get his frost vision and flame breath under control. Then his speed and strength. After that she helps him master his ability to fly.

Once James figures out his triggers and gets his abilities under control, Lisa has him do a rigorous workout to build-up his body and muscle to make full use of his abilities without damaging his body in the process. In his off time, Queen Helaine took him on tour of the island and explained the culture and beliefs of the amazons.

She also taught him about truth, justice, and to always seek peace, returning evil to evil to no one and pursuing the act of loving one another as one self. Ideals that Lisa rejected and thought were weak favoring violence, cruelty, and domination.

During a meal Lisa and the Queen were congratulating James on his progress and control but warned him these abilities he possesses are too much for the human body. Just using the base level exceeded the human's body's natural limiters. Lisa explains in greater detail the importance of his workouts to build up his body among superhuman levels so he can keep getting stronger and stronger and tap into higher echelons of his abilities.

He was also warned just because he can do something doesn't mean he should. They gave him an example, he could hold his breath beyond that of a normal human but his mind is still human, going extended periods without oxygen can seriously damage his mind. Finally, he was warned just because he has self-healing and near invulnerability doesn't mean he can be careless. If he were to lose an arm or a leg it would not grow back, the wound would just mend and close…

James deflects some more attacks and carefully pushes Artemisia back showing his control and restraint in not harming her. This made Artemisia really mad, who was he a man to make light of her infront of her fellow sisters! Lisa had informed James the point of this exercise was not to win but self-control and properly regulating the level of his abilities.

James impresses Lisa with the level of control he had with his strength and proper use of his super speed. James uses a little bit more strength disarming Artemisia of both her swords and uses his left hand to grab her hand and toss her to the ground in defeat. James walks a few paces seeing and hearing the cheers from Queen Helaine's amazons. Artemisia turns her head getting up off the ground grabbing her sword. Lisa notices the controted look of anger and hate on her face. Artemisia brings up her sword and brings it down at the back of James.

"Watch out!" Lisa orders. James turns around fast beyond belief and brings up his left hand to block. The blade shatters upon contact. Artemisia gets even matter, she uses her other leg to kick up the other blade but before she can grab it out of the air a barbed lasso appears around Artemisia neck pulling her to the ground. Artemisia Turns her head to see Lisa staring down at her with a sinister smile.

"Hands off my man!" Lisa warns then proceeds to strangle Artemisia by putting her foot to her back and pulling up on the lasso which tightens around her neck and the barb stubs stab into her neck. Artemisia is deeply horrified and disturbed that her long time friend and sister for the past century would turn on her for a man and kill her. HER! Her right hand and most loyal warrior! For this man who stood super among men.

Artemisia desperately tries to grab the lasso and her eyes begin to roll into the back of her head. She begins to choke and cough to everyone's horror but James and Queen Helaine. Lisa had a sadistic look on her face as if she was deriving some sick pleasure from snuffing someone's life from them.

"Daughter!" Queen Helaine calls out but Lisa ignores her mother. "Lissa!" she yells but she still ignores her. James walks up to her. Lisa looks up at him meeting him in the eyes.

"A life throated is greatness never achieved" James told her, staring her down with a compassionate face. Lisa glares at him lets out an annoyed sigh undoing her lasso kicking Artemisia to the ground.

"Don't say I don't give you anything baby" Lisa gives him an evil grin with a crazed look. Artemisia gets to her feet glaring at James.

"This changes nothing between us, I still hate you" Artemisia tells him in a low raspy voice rubbing her throat as she pushes past him.

"Hope you don't regret that act of mercy" Lisa mocks. James just turns his head to her and gives her a silly smile. Dark clouds appear in the distance on the far side of the island. They all look hearing thunder and seeing unnatural dark clouds and twisters form.

"What is that?" James asked, stepping forward with a serious look on his face.

"Hades…" Lisa said in the most hateful tone.

"Hades? The God of The Underworld?" James turns his head toward Lisa.

"To arms my sisters!" Lisa leaps into the air heading toward the beach. Her amazons yell and charge. James looks toward Queen Helaine. She turns to him and frowns.

"Such hatred in her voice…" James said outloud in deep thought.

"Of course, Hades is her father…" Queen Helaine told him.


	28. Inferior

**Inferior**

"A century ago, the Olympian known as Hades came and offered us a deal in exchange to deliver his nephew Ares into our hand. He didn't tell me what I had to agree to at first. The threat of Ares was so great I agreed to the terms if I hadn't Ares would have destroyed us. At the time however, I didn't know his Uncle was in league with his Nephew. After we defeated Ares thanks to Hades and took him prisoner. He came to me one night and raped me revealing his true intentions and what he wanted" Queen Helaine explained to James.

"Thats…" James was silent.

"Lissa was born to me and for the first 15 years she grew up happily under my care. Then when she turned 16 Hades came and took her to the Underworld. I gathered what amazons I had as we ventured to get her but time passed differently there and by the time I had gotten my child back she was different. I saw her father in her. She became cruel and violent. Then during man's world war a german nazi polit was shot down and came to our island, my daughter was taken with him and escorted him back to man's world where she fought along side nazi germany under Hitler and was further lead astray by his ideals" Queen Helaine continued to explain to James who just stood there shocked.

"I see…" James frowns crossing his arms.

"After her beloved pilot died a war hero, and Hitler committed sucide causing the Axis of Evil to lose the world war, my daughter grew bitter, mean, and downright hateful toward man's world. She returned home and spread her doctrine of hate toward her sister and gathered a following of violent female warriors bent to her will. She turned on me and the sisters who stood by my side declaring us weak and proclaim it was our call to enslave man's world and bring it under subjection and be the example of a strong society but I greatly fear the society she desires to create and what it will mean for the world" Queen Helaine finished explaining. James deeply frowns.

"You're the one good thing she has in her life. When I saw her stay her hand and spared Artameisa for you. I knew there was still good inside of her. So I beg you James, save her, save my daughter" Queen Helaine broke down before James who uncrossed his arms and gave her a look of deep empathy and compassion.

"How?" James asked.

"Be her hero, her monument, her angel, be whatever she needs you to be. I know you don't owe her anything-"

"I'll save her, I'll save all of them" James looked toward the dark clouds hearing the voices of demons battling violently against the amazons. Then back at Queen Helaine. He walks over to her bending down grabbing a purple t-shirt with blue long sleeves underneath it and hand painted white double b symbol at its center. James throws on the shirt with an amazon handing him a red cape. James dawns the red cape bending down leaping high into the air toward the beach.

James in a single bound lands on the beach breaking up the ground blowing all the demons back or off balancing them. Lisa looks relieved to see James on the battlefield. Hades watches from his high place on the hill with an intense look at this new player on the battlefield. Many demons quickly recover and charge James.

"AMAZONS ATTACK!" Lisa orders. As the demons leap at James the amazons leap at the demons to keep them off of James. Their bodies clash on the ground and the air. James looks up with glowing blue eyes seeing a horrifying demon with many arms and legs leap at him, but is struck down by Artemisia who lands in front of James looking over her right shoulder at him.

"Now were even for earlier" Artemisia tells him in a scolding tone. James just smirks watching Artemisia yelling out in anger charging the demons with both her swords cutting through them like a knife through butter. Lisa knocks a demon away and stabs another with her sword but she gets knocked back by another grotesque looking deformed multiligament demon.

Artemisia runs in to defend Lisa slicing off some of the demon's limbs only to be knocked to the ground. Then leaps up implaing it with both swords but it falls forward on her and pins her to the ground. Another demon stands above her head with multi-bladed limbs like swords about to descend upon her. Her eyes widen but a blue beam strikes the demon from behind and freezes him in a block of ice.

James walks past him with his head bowed and flicks his right hand shattering the demon into blocks of ice. Artemisia throws off the demon recovering to her feet grabbing her swords looking up at James who stands before her with his red cape flapping in the wind and his eyes a cool blue. James smirks at her. Artemisia just grunts but finds herself smiling. Artemisia sees a hulking demon barreling down upon them.

"Behind you" Artemisia says in a casual and annoyed tone. James flicks his right wrist so fast he breaks the sound barrier, exploding the demon and sending a massive shock wave through the other demons knocking them all to the ground. James lowered his hand floating off the ground.

"I heard him, but thanks" James just smiled. Artemisia just shakes her head and smiles. More demons charge from James' left hand side. James turns his head and breathes fire on the demons and punches one so hard it was like watching a bowling ball plowing through pins knocking them to the ground.

James kicks the demon to his right doing the same thing sending him into a horde of demons. Another tries to attack him from behind James super speeds behind him punching him so hard the demon turns into green mist with blood squirting all over the place. James uses his super speed to run through the demons, exploding them into macabre glory. Artemisia and Lisa just watched deeply impressed. No demon was a match for James in terms of speed and raw power.

Another demon was about to attack James from behind. James merely glances over his left shoulder with glowing blue eyes and his hair in front of his face. The barbed lasso wraps around the demon's neck. Lisa whips the demons around and throws him into a crowd of demons. Lisa looks back at James with an evil possessive grin.

"I have your back baby" Lisa told him in a psychotic voice.

"You're showing real strength now" James told her speaking slowly and accurately keeping his emotions under control rehearsing what he is saying in his head before he says it.

"What are you talking about, baby?" Lisa demanded to know. James gestures with his left hand to the battle of the amazons and the demons.

"If you never fight for anyone but yourself you'll never be strong. No matter what you do" James told her not realizing she would take what he said to heart and James himself well not realize until the very end the importance of that very principle he told her or the fact he would have to fight to prove that very point when he fights an individual who fights only for himself and who loves only himself.

Lisa uses her lasso to toss another demon while James covers her back, uppercutting another one and exploding him into nothing on impact. Then James races forward violently shoving on with the full force of his palm tossing that demon into a crowd of demons to defend the flank of Lisa's amazonian sisters. They look over at each other's shoulders and nod. James having a powerful influcinal effect on Lisa she herself failed to realize as the good in her starts to come to the surface.

As James fought for the amazons covering their backs and asking nothing in return the man hating feminist started to make an exception for James considering him the exceptional man. A massive deformed demon strikes James in the back of his head, breaking the ground under him and causing him to drop to one knee.

"Baby?" Lisa turns around only to get smacked away by the demon. James turns his head in anger.

"Dare you touch me woman!" James blurted out his eyes glowing a fierce blue. James fires a massive ice beam but the massive fist of the beam parts the beam icing his fist in a block of ice which he shatters it in the face of James who is flung back into the ground. Lisa recovers to one knee to see James sitting up with a cracked face and blood slowly seeping out. Lisa's eyes widen. This demon was different and stronger then the others.

James tries to get to his feet only to be spartan kicked in the chest by the demon. James goes flying back violently rolling across the ground breaking it up as he tumbles across the ground. James turns his head seeing the demons getting the upper hand against Lisa's amazons. James' eyes widen seeing so many women dying around him.

James goes to sit up only to have his face smashed into the ground by the demon that has been overpowering him. James breaths out a massive breath of fire flying into the air taking in the entire battle and formulates a plan to save the amazons and defeat the enemies all at once. James hovers in the air seeing Lisa use her lasso pull a demon to her and snaps its neck.

"Lisa pull your amazons back" James commands her. Lisa looks up at him narrowing her eyes at him. She didn't like being commanded.

"We never retreat! Especially from my father!" Lisa snaps at him.

"JUST DO IT!" James yells at her. Lisa just blinks at him and just grunts annoyed. "TRUST ME!" James pleaded. Lisa wanted to but she hated men for so long because of her father and the other men she has encountered but then she remembers that nazi pilot whom she loved. She remembers his trusting smile and how he died to save her and she remembers James' smile and lets out a sigh.

"BUT-"  
"YOU NOT WANT TO LOOSE OR NOT?" James yells out. Lisa tilts her head assuming he meant winning. She hated the thought of trusting or relying on a man, but between her father and James there was no debate who she would back.

"MY SISTERS FALL BACK!" Lisa orders. The amazons look back at Lisa shocked but they trusted her. She would never lead them astray. They fall back. Lisa looks up at James showing her trust in him with a stern face knowing as the amazons fall back there backs where exposed to the demons. Meaning if the demons over take them a great number would die. Lisa knew this, she was putting their lives in James's hand and the Amazons themselves were trusting James not to act in the treacherous manner that men have dealt with them in the past.

"Me end this now!" James says in a dark voice letting out a massive beam of ice from his eyes. flash freezing the army of demons in a barren landscape of jagget ice. Then super speeds to the ground slamming his right fist so hard into the ground he shatters the frozen ground and smashing the frozen demon to pieces. Lisa just stares in utter shock as do the amazons.

Hades stares in horror at this bizarre and horrifying creature. Lisa watches James fall to his knees falling forward but catches himself with his hands. Lisa races to his right side with a look of concern across her face as do the other amazons who gather around. James turns his head to Lisa. His eyes were frozen shut. Hades appears among the frozen landscape of death.

"Interesting friend you have there daughter" Hades speaks in a dark and distorted voice. Lisa turns her head toward her father with a contorted look of hate. Hades stood there in black greek robes and armor, with his hair aflame and a demonic appearance. Before Hades could say anything he was given a hard right hook and knocked to the ground.

"You dare strike me a god-" Hades snaps at James getting to his feet. James gives him a hard left breaking the sound barrier and Hades's jaw as he was getting to his feet. Hades' jaw just hung loosely. He looked up to see James solely relying on his hearing. James advances toward him aggressively walking toward Hades.

"ME…" James grabs Hades right hand and breaks it, then pulls Hades close to him using his right hand to shatter Hades's rib cage. "NOT…" James uppercuts Hades into the air then grabs his ankles and slams his entire body into the ground, breaking over 155 bones in an instant. Lisa just stood there blinking along with the other amazons. "CARE!" James said in a dark voice standing over Hades with his eyes glowing blue.

"I'm a god! I am eternal-"

"You are no god, you are Olympian," James cuts him off then punches his face breaking the ice around his eyes opening them again with a cool mist coming out of them. James freezes Hades in a block of ice. Then lifts him up flying into the air breaking the sound barrier flying into space. Once there James tosses Hades's frozen body like a baseball toward the sun. Where Hades is completely destroyed. James uses his microscoping sight to see the ice melt, he watches Hades freeze in the void of space, then light on fire screaming into oblivion as he gets closer and closer to the sun till he is no more.

James floats above the earth's atmosphere then breaks the sound barrier flying back down to Paradise Island landing back on the beach breathing hard clutching his chest, his heart having a hard time keeping up with the sudden shifts between normal and super speed. Holding his breath in the void of space was more difficult then he realized and may even have further damaged his mind but he wouldn't know it because he had no baseline to measure the damage of his mind.

The amazons, both the ones loyal to Queen Helaine and Lisa, gather around to give their thanks to James. Lisa stands in front of them realizing there is strength in goodness. She stares at James and also realizes there is value in the mercy of one's life, looking over to Artemisia and what she did during the battle remembering what James said "A _life throated is greatness never achieved_" Lisa was taken now with James.

"What do I do now?" James looks over to Queen Heliane. She smiles at him.

"Save the world…" Queen Heliane said in a loving tone. James just grins…

*The following day*

James emerges from a corridor into the open arena before all the amazons. He wore dark purple boots, blue leather bodysuit, with a v-shape turtle neck. A dark purple belt, a dark purple and yellow double b symbol on his chest, with a long dark purple cape. His bangs hung in front of his face with his brown eyes staring at them and a righteous look on his face as he stared up at the crowd and the queen.

"Baby, you have grown stronger here then I have ever thought possible, take what you learned here into the world my love. To know the true depths of your powers keep testing your limits!" Lisa encourages him.

"You will give the people of earth an idea to strive toward. They will rise behind you. They will stumble and they will fall, but give them time and they will join you in the sun James, in time you will help them accomplish wonders!" Queen Helaine told him.

"The atlanteans are at it again. Prince Kwan is attacking another vessel in the north china sea and his people are attacking another city on the shore!" Artemis warns them letting her know what the scouts have relayed to her. They all look at James who bends down cracking the ground flying high into the air hovering a bit getting his bearings straight then shoots like a bullet across the heavens toward the north china sea flying across the waters splitting the sea in two with his unreal speed.

"Mother…" Lisa crosses her arms turning her body to face her mother with a look of pride across her face. Queen Helaine smiles at her daughter. "You know what he will become don't you?" Lisa inquires.

"Yes I do, he will be the hero this world needs, not the one it deserves" Queen Helaine answered her. Lisa just smiles, shaking her head.

"No...he will be this world's greatest superhero..." Lisa smiles with hope and goodness.

"A Superman…" Artemisia adds-in.


	29. Clash of the Supermen!

**Clash of the Supermen!**

North China Sea,

The night was dark, heavy storm clouds bloat out the stars and the moon. The rain was heavy and the people were drowning in fear and crying out for a hero. The Aquatic Man had been wrecking all along the sea and moving inland looting and pillaging as they went. They locked down the seas and imposed unrealistic taxes and rules to extort money from the governments in surrounding nations around China.

A ship had been split apart and was sinking it. It was pulling the lifeboats back and the people who had jumped ship were now desperately trying to swim against the current being pulled under the water. Other sailors were trapped on the boat unable to get free from the bulkheads as they filled up with water.

A blue beam rips from the sky parting the clouds freezing the base of the two ships making a small island of ice between the two and stops the two halves of the ship from sinking. Thus stops the under current from pulling the lifeboats underwater. The people under were grabbed by a purple-blue blur and gently placed on the ice island.

The people look to see a man floating in the air with a blue suit, long purple cape and the double b symbol on his chest. As soon as they saw it they were filled with fear and confusion. fear, knowing the bearer of that symbol brings death and confusion because instead of killing he was saving. They look at him again seeing his gentle brown eyes and his soft features. This one didn't wear a mask and this one was older then the other. This one was different.

He turns his head hearing the sailors banging on the bulkheads. He hovers above the ice moving in a blur to the inside of the ship ripping off the bulkhead doors. The sailors look up with their blurry vision to a man, in the blue suit, with the double b symbol on his chest and his purple cape. His hair hung in front of his face obscuring it with his eyes glowing blue. He holds out his hand to them and they just stare at him.

The people see the man carry multiple people at a time putting them on the ice island. He saved the remaining sailors trapped on the ships and afterwards he hovered above them protectively while rescue ships were enroute in the distance. Once they were safe the man flew away in a blur. On the side of the frozen ship was a distorted burn double b symbol…

Over the next few days the man was seen putting out a fire on an oil rig flying the helicopter landing platform to the shore saving the lives of the crew working on the rig. As for the Aleantains who started the fire under the orders of the Aquatic Man were defeated and broken sent back below the surface of the waters to tell their people including Prince Kwan about him. Prince Kwan was furious and even more furious that Brandon didn't show up like he said he would to protect his investments.

The man was again seen pulling a ship by its anchor while walking on a path of ice he made. The man even intervenes in a skirmish over Greece along the Aegean between the amazonian scouts and the atlanteans. Artemisia was part of the forward scouts and found to her surprise among the burning ships while her and her sisters were fending off their long time rivals when James showed up and murdered all of them to save the amazons then flew away after he saluted Artemisia with a grin telling her...

"Looks like me owe you again" then flew away. Artemisia was nodding her head then thought for a moment.

"Wait what?" she just looks up at the sky blinking, confused by what he said then frowns.

Kwan contacted Brandon who floated in the air as Superior, looking down at Kwan on his little meeting island. Brandon had his arms crossed in his red shoes, blue jeans, blue t-shirt, his red cape and mask along with a red-yellow double b symbol on the t-shirt.

Kwan explained that someone bearing his symbol saved a ship carrying relief supplies to help the towns and villages besieged by Kwan and his people. Then again with the burning oil rig was saved so the tycoon who owned it used the money from the oil to help pay for rebuilding the city efforts.

Superior just glared at Kwan. Kwan also explained the man saved a stranded boat full of tourists that had some special foregin ambassadors on it. Superior seemed to be growing annoyed with listening to the complaints of Kwan. Kwan's final complaint was about the man intervening in a fight his people had with the amazons. Superior finally snapped at him in a dark cold voice asking him what he wanted him to do about this one hero Kwan couldn't handle. Superior made the comment about maybe he should replace him with Kwan.

This angered Kwan and he told him he had a plan to get this hero and the amazons. Superior told Kwan he was better and just for insurance he'll be here to see this hero who has stolen his family's symbol and brings a different meaning to it. Kwan smiles evilly thinking Superior finally had his back when he said he would be there. Superior said he would be there, but he didn't agree to intervene on his behalf.

*The Port city Shanghai*

A bloody battle was being waged by the Atlanteans and the Amazons throughout the city. With the good being inspired by James' deeds of heroism Lisa took the initiative to come to the aid of Shanghai's defense against the evil Atlanteans. The Witch Woman and The Aquatic Man were violently clashing in the middle of the ruined city.

The people had taken cover and were hiding in their homes. The Atlanteans were trying to drag people and their families out in the open to kill them but the amazons showed up standing between the people and half human-half fish people who wanted to kill them. Superior was floating high in the air with his arms crossed watching intently waiting for the one who has stolen his symbol.

Superior watched a city in flames, he watched impressed by the Witch Woman strangling the freaky fish people with her lasso using her immense strength to brutalize them and protect life. Shame she was on the side of good Superior thought, but as he watched her there was a darkness to her. A vicious bloodlust and sadism to make people suffer. She was strong and that greatly appealed to Superior, he wanted her a part of his growing syndicate.

Superior watched the Aquatic Man and the Witch Woman see each other on the battlefield and leap at each other. Superior watches both of them cut through the other warriors like they were mere objects in the way. This angered both of them. Superior watched The Witch Woman's sword and shield clash with the trident and left fish hook of Kwan. Superior listens to the clash of their blades. Kwan knocks her away, Lisa slides back with a wicked blood thirsty look on her leaping at him Kwan striking him with her shield and running him through a building.

Kwan rolls across the ground he rolls over to grab his trident but Lisa steps on his right hand. Then tries to stab him with her sword but Kwan stabs her with his fish hook in her right thigh getting to his feet and swings her around and tosses her into the ground. Lisa puts pressure over her thigh looking over her right shoulder with an intense angry look at Kwan who looked down at her flicking her blood off his hook.

Kwan leaps up stabbing his hook into her left shoulder blade. Lisa lets out an agonizing scream. Superior uses his x-ray vision watching the interesting fight between the two. With her scream came the breaking of the sound barrier. Superior turned his head to see a dark figure in the distance, with a dark purple cape, and glowing blue eyes. He flew across the water with a massive wave behind him.

Superior just narrows his eyes watching this person super speed through the city taking out the Atlanteans and their forces like nothing. Saving the people from their rage, and backing up the Amazons like Artemisia on the battlefield. No Atlantean was a match for him. The purple-blue blur ran across the bridge throwing dozens of Atlanteans into the sea. He runs through the streets taking out the Alanteans hurling dozens more into buildings knocking them out. He even bailed out the police forces who took this opportunity to gun down the defeated and knocked out Atlanteans.

While James was protecting the police forces, the people, and the amazons from the Atlanteans forces. Kwan punched Lisa in the back of her head and then grabbed her by her legs, tossing her into the wall and into a support pillar. Kwan kicks up his trident twirling it around in his right hand racing forward knocking Lisa through the wall of the ruined building.

Lisa races through the smoke with her sword in her hand. They clash once again, sword and trident dancing around each other trying to strike the other dead in their hate for one another. Superior remains high above the burning city watching their fight and watching the imposter play hero with growing disdain.

Lisa leapt at Kwan with her sword but he blocks with his trident then kicks her so hard in the chest she goes flying through another wall. Lisa tumbles across the ground rolling up against a pillar shaking her head. She looks up with her eyes widening in horror seeing Kwan about to impale her with his trident when a purple-blue blur gives him a hard right and a hard left breaking his lower jaw in two places.

Lisa looks up to see the back of James with his dark purple cape flapping in the wind. Kwan tried to mouth something but couldn't, his jaw just hung there. He stares at the man with glowing blue eyes and Superior's symbol on his chest. He was definitely like Superior which bagged the question, where was Superior, Kwan thought to himself. Did he abandon him?

"Who are you?" Kwan demanded, struggling to speak.

"Me am here to save the day!" James smirked. Kwan just blinked at him, "_I speak in broken english, but here is someone who can't speak right at all_" Kwan thought to himself. James bends his knees balling up his fists. "Me take it from here Lisa" James said. Lisa looked up at his back.

"Kill him baby! Kill him for me!" Lisa said in a sinister tone.

James flew at Kwan when Superior crashed through the roof knocking him back. James slides across the ground and they both stare at one another. Superior's eyes widen when he sees James is the imposter.

"You? How are you alive?" Superior demanded.

"You...know...him…" Kwan demanded. Superior doesn't take his eyes off of James.

"He is my cousin," Superior answered. Kwan just stares at him in shock. "I'll handle it from here"

"Me show you, now! Difference in experience!" James flew at Superior. They fly around each other throwing punches and dodging each other's attacks then flew through the roof into the night sky. Lisa lowers her head at Kwan and races forward flipping over him putting her lasso around his neck kicking the back of his knee out from under him and attempts to strangle him.

Kwan pushes off the ground and smashes Lisa into the wall then flips her over him and quickly undoes her lasso before she can strangle him. Lisa recovers racing forward using her fists and her immense strength brutalizing his rib cage. Kwan side steps grabbing Lisa by her long dark messy hair yanking her back off balancing her and tosses her through the window. Lisa tumbles across the broken glass rolling up against a car. Kwan leaps out and goes on the attack.

Some of the Amazons rush in to help Lisa but Kwan proves to be a mean-spirited warrior not to be taken lightly. Using both his rusted trident and his fish hook to impale, toss, and slice anyone in his path to get to Lisa. Lisa charges but Kwan knocks her back to the ground leaping on her body trying to trample each other to death. In the air Superior and James lock fists grabbing each other in the air.

"How are you alive? How did you gain my abilities?" Superior demanded.

"When you gave me your blood, you gave me your abilities so I can compete with you on equal grounds" James struggled to restrain Superior and keep his emotions in check enough to talk correctly. "But me had a power and it was elite!" James snickers.

"What power!?" Superior demanded being overpowered by his adopted cousin.

"Me am Blood Type AB!" James answered him.

"What does that mean?" Superior demanded.

"Me can receive blood from anyone!" James answered.

"I see, your body adapted my blood and you inherited my abilities. So I made you!" Superior smiled. Realizing James was his subject zero. His test subject in giving people abilities. James would be the foundation in which the Syndicate in the future would give their minions abilities turning them into their Made Men. To Brandon, James would be the first true superhero, the first Made Man, and the first to serve his wicked purposes. Superior blasts James with his heat vision then flies into him and smashes him through the building sliding across the ground. Superior knew if James had his abilities then he could not be killed by normal means.

Superior reaches behind himself pulling out the shard attempting to thrust through his chest but James catches Superior's right hand. Superior tries to put all his weight into it but when James uses both his hands Superior realizes he was physically weaker and could not overpower James who looked up at him with a smile. Superior found himself smiling, he never faced someone who could fight him on equal ground without a cheap trick like underwater combat or mental attacks. He felt a rush and excitement he had never felt before.

"_So this is what it feels like to have a worthy rival? Is this what you meant cousin?_" Superior thought to himself. Remembering what James said...

_"You face each rival once, beating them at their most basic, minimal level!" James tells him and pauses for a moment so Brandon could think about that. "I've faced mine time and again. As my rivals grow more inventive, it forces me to be more resourceful in return. That's why when I was a teenager I was nearly undefeated in street fights". _Superior smiles "_Then we will fight and fight cousin and when I kill you, the world will know I am the strongest_" Superior thought to himself.

James blasted Superior with his frost beams knocking him through the roof. James flew at him uppercutting Superior, breaking the sound barrier knocking him further in the sky. Superior flips through the air coming to a halt clenching the shard with his blood dripping down its edges. That hurt him, Superior was furious and in pain yet he never felt more excited and more alive. Superior glances down to see the Witch Woman had defeated and knocked the Aquatic Man away knocking his trident from his hand.

Next she rips off two car doors and brutalizes Kwan with it beating him unconscious. James glances down to see Lisa throw the doors to the ground yelling out in rage at a defeated Kwan. then looks up at Superior and James. Superior knew a losing battle when he saw one. The Aquatic Man was defeated, James and the Amazons had overpowered and took down the Atlanteans.

Superior saw the Aquatic Man's network and his control of the sea and China had been broken by James and the Amazons. This pleased Superior, this means he didn't have to hear him doing better then him anymore, plus, Superior didn't care about Kwan he was more interested in the Witch Woman.

"Lets play again later, Inferior!" Superior said. James looked up at him with a confused look.

"Me am not Inferior!" James snapped at him.

"No, your right. You're just Bizarre!" Superior mocked, making a jab at his poor speech and flew away. James just narrows his eyes at him then lands next to Lisa.

"You no kill him?" James asked.

"Nope, like you said, a life throated is greatness never achieved and what's better then parading my mortal enemy as a trophy among my sisters back on Paradise Island" Lisa grins evilly turning to James and playfully punching him. "Thanks for the assist baby, I got it from here. Go save the world" she tells him. James just smiles at her wrapping his right hand around her waist and pulls her close to him and stares deeply in her eyes.

"Me make the world wait. Right now, me want Lisa" James leans in and kisses her. Lisa twists around wrapping her arms around his neck and makes out with him. The Amazons stare as James hoovers in the air holding Lisa in a passionate lover's embrace.

"Good answer, and I never told you but it's Lissa! Not Lisa" Lissa continues to make out with her beloved. The Amazons take Kwan, his lieutenants, and his sergeants captive. Shackling them in damascus steel and then they kill the rest. While Lisa sits on James lap making out with him as they fly higher. "I love how powerful you are" Lisa whispers to him.

"I see," Superior says higher up in the atmosphere with a wicked smile. "_So you love him because of his power? So the things you love about him, those qualities are mine, given to him by me! Which means you really love…_" Superior smiles wickedly under his mask coming up with a most cruel scheme then decides to follow the captive Kwan, finding a new purpose he can serve to him in getting captured. Superior uses Kwan's captive state to lead him to the Amazons home...to Paradise Island...


	30. The Temptation of Lissa Leslie

**The Temptation of Lissa Leslie**

Brandon stares at his ship in the north Antarctica in the abandoned mining town he has turned into his fortress of solitude. Brandon stands there in black boots, blue jeans, and a dark blue jacket with a pop-up collar with red inlays and shoulder markings. His hair has grown longer over the weeks he has taken no action against the superman the world has dubbed Bizarre. The double doors swing opens with a cold gust of wind blowing in.

Brandon turns and faces the door with a cold uncaring look. Jebidiah Jarkus walks in his true form. The green martian with the burned out eyes in a black leather suit, cape, red Y symbol. Brandon just narrows his eyes at him.

"What do you want?" Brandon said in an annoyed tone.

"What do you think I want!" Jarkus snaps at him tossing a paper at Brandon's feet. Brandon looks down to see the headline that read "_Bizarre saves Hawaii from a massive tsunami._" Brandon looks at it uncaringly. Jarkus tosses another one that reads "_Bizarre prevents earthquake in Haiti" _Brandon just shrugs. Jarkus throws another paper at Brandon's feet. "_Bizarre prevents supervolcano in yellowstone from erupting"_ Brandon starts to get annoyed.

"So?" Brandon looks away. Jarkus gets even madder.

"Bizarre is teamed up with the Amazons!" Jarkus yells at Brandon.

"I'm aware" Brandon tells him in an uncaring tone.

"They defeated and captured Kwan. He has been a prisoner of the-"

"And thanks to that I know where Paradise Island is. So he has served his purpose, but rest assured I will not let him die. I need him to play a part for me in the second half of my plan" Brandon tells Jarkus who looks greatly annoyed.

"Bizarre has saved and taken down my human traffic ring I had going in Africa, he has quelled the civil unrest and taken down the terrorist I had in my employ!" Jarkus told him. Brandon had a look of indifference.

"Then Bizarre was seen in the Middle East taking down another terror cell giving my chosen dictator over to the people who killed him. Then Bizarre went to Russia freed the people in the gulags and took down Premiere-"

"And?" Brandon said with an annoyed tone in his voice giving an annoyed look to Jarkus. Jarkus was at a loss for words.

"And? Our syndicate is in its infancy! Both mine and Kwan's network has been wrecked and You have done NOTHING to stop him! We are up against a hero who is more powerful than you-"

Brandon moves in a blur punching Jarkus in the chest causing him to fly back and slide across the frozen snow. Jarkus used his psychic abilities to see using his mind's eye. Brandon hovered above Jarkus with glowing red eyes.

"Let's get one thing straight Jarkus, I want Bizarre to win, I want him to master his abilities, I want the people to love him, and I want him to become this world's greatest superhero. I want him to continue to get stronger! I want him to rise and rise until the whole world knows Bizarre!" Brandon scolds Jarkus. Jarkus sits up with a hateful look at Brandon.

"Why would you want that?" Jarkus asked seething in anger.

"I want the heroes to gather behind him, I want the people behind him, and I want the world behind him. So when I kill him before the whole world, they will know I am the strongest and with all our enemies gathered in one spot our Syndicate will crush them all in their rage, and their hate. On that day, hope will die and all will bow before me and I'll take the world!" Brandon whispered in a cold dark tone leaning into Jarkus's ear telling him these things.

"Your insa-" Brandon used his heat vision to torture Jarkus who lunges at Brandon in anger sprouting multiple arms and tries to threw a volley of punches Brandon easily deflects with his right fist. Brandon catches one of the punches pulling Jarkus close and gives him a fast left knocking him to the ground. Brandon just hovers on above the ground.

"Leave Bizarre be, this world will be mine in time and if you want to rule in it under me, do know how to remain useful Jarkus because I grow tired of this" Brandon warned one last time. Jarkus knew if Brandon warns you once there wont be a second time, he will just kill you out right and replace you with someone else.

"You're free to go save Kwan if you want. He is on Paradise Island with the Amazons and that Witch Woman. You are also free to try and kill Bizarre but you will fail in both. You couldn't take me therefore you are not going to take him" Brandon talks down to Jarkus who gets to his feet with an angry look.

"You think your so smart and superior-"  
"I am...Superior…" Brandon tells him. Jarkus scowls at Brandon.

"I'll show you! I'll save Kwan and I'll kill Bizarre then I'll rule the Syndicate and this world! You will kneel before me!" Jarkus says in a dark tone. Brandon did not look amused nor did he care. He just stuffs his hands in his pockets.

"Whatever, do what you want. Just keep in mind, if you fail I wont save you and when you fail, this is me telling you I told you so" Brandon talks down to Jarkus who just grunts and flies away. Brandon looks up at the cloudy sky with an intense snow storm flurrying around him. Brandon just narrows his eyes at the sky and snow.

"Don't lose cousin. Only I can defeat you and only I can kill you" Brandon said with a cold look.

Several days later,

Brandon sits on the couch with Caitlyn bringing her laptop on the coffee table showing Brandon the live streaming video from the Big T. Brandon glances at it to see Martian vs. Bizarre. The clip shows an aerial battle between Jarkus fighting Bizarre over Greece. Brandon watches Jarkus get knocked around and chased down like a rag doll. Brandon assumed he tried to go to Paradise Island to free Kwan despite his knowledge knowing Bizarre would be there and was probably keeping one ear trained on Kwan's cell.

"Idiot" Brandon said outloud in a dark voice getting to his feet. Caitlyn looks up at Brandon.

"Are you going to help him?" Caitlyn inquired.

"No, while he is fighting Bizarre that means he isn't around the Witch Woman. This is-"

"A perfect opportunity to save Kwan?" Caitlyn mutters in a discouraging tone. Brandon looks at her perking up an eyebrow.

"No, I want to speak with the Witch Woman. I could care less what happens to Kwan and Jarkus. Stay here I'll be back" Brandon told her then in the blink of an eye he is gone. Caitlyn is left alone looking back at Big T's live stream of the battle.

She didn't know who Bizarre was, why he bore Brandon's symbol or had his abilities. She also didn't know why Brandon chose not to do anything about him either and she didn't want to pry too much in fear of angering him. So outwardly she supported Brandon but in her heart of hearts she prayed for Bizarre's victory and she supported the truth and justice he embodied. Bizarre gave her hope, he already took down Kwan and once Jarkus is out of the way that leaves only Brandon. Caitlyn prayed Bizarre would not fail where others have…

*Paradise Island*

Lissa stares at Kwan who sits in his cell looking up at Lissa with hateful eyes. Lissa mocks him with his freedom and how close the alien came to saving him till Bizarre intervened and denied him his freedom. Kwan gets to his feet staring at her not backing down and maintaining his pride. Kwan holds his jaw close with his right hand and smiles when he sees a red-blue figure hovering down in the doorway behind Lissa.

"Why are you smiling?" Lissa crosses her arms with an annoyed look.

"Because we win," Kwan tells her. Lissa just blinks.

"We?" Lissa quickly turns around to see Superior standing in the doorway. "You? Brandon Breyer" Lissa scuffs unafraid of him. Superior just stands there tilting his head then lets out a sigh and removes his mask. "You want to fight me for your friend here?" Lissa mocks him.

"No, I came for you" Brandon tells her in a dark tone. Lissa gives Brandon a serious look.

"What do you want with me?" Lissa grins.

"I'm putting together a syndicate of the strongest people to rule this world with me Interested?" Brandon smiles at her. Kwan looked deeply offended.

"She is an Amazon! Bran-"

"Be quiet!" Brandon and Lissa snap on Kwan who just stands there glaring at those two. Lissa turns her head back toward Brandon.

"Say if I was interested, who would be part of this syndicate of ours?" Lissa fished for information.

"It be you, the martian, myself and the freaky fish guy behind you so far, plus our separate criminal networks" Brandon explained. Lissa glances back at Kwan and they give a disgusted look at one another then back at Brandon.

"I'm not a freaky fish guy!" Kwan interjected.

"Shut up Kwan!" Brandon and Lissa say at the same time. Then they both look at one another and smile.

"You know I'm with your cousin" Lissa snickers at Brandon.

"Playing the hero is not for you. Wanting to protect the world but not wanting it to change? What kind of future will that breed? The world in which my cousin will make is a weak one were the strong protect the weak and the weak multiply and weaken what can become a great society under our rule" Brandon said with a soulless look on his face. "Wouldn't you rather rule the world with me then serve the needs of the weak?" Brandon asked. Lissa just stood there silently.

"Why would I join you?" Lissa demanded.

"Because all that power you love in James he got from me. Without that power you wouldn't have given him a second thought. So that power you love about him, it's really me you're loving" Brandon looks up and stares at her with a wicked smile. "I gave him his powers so he can compete. I made him, and my purpose for him is to become the world's greatest superhero so when I kill him and crush the hope of the people I'll take this world without incident and only those who are loyal to me will rule under me" Brandon informed her with a cold dark glare.

"Damn you are evil" Lissa said with a wicked grin. "Say I was interested, what would I have to do to be a part of this syndicate?" Lissa inquired.

"Three things I need you to do. 1. Kill the Amazons who are not loyal to you, your mother the queen, and assume control of Paradise Island and spread your rule in this region-"

"Gladly, nothing will make me happier," Lissa says.

"2. Play nice with Kwan, but keep your hated rivalry up for appearances among your people" Brandon stares at Kwan and then at Lissa.

"That is an annoying request but still doable and what's the third?" Lissa laughs evilly.

"The third is the choice you'll have to make for yourself. I'll give you time, no need to give me an answer right now" Brandon tells her.

"And what choice is that?" Lissa demanded.

"Whose world would you rather live in? This weak stagnant world that needs to be protected or rule with me in the world of the strong I will create?" Brandon pauses seeing the temptation on her face. "Who will you choose? Me? Or James?" Brandon puts his mask back on hovering back flying back to Brightburn, Kansas. Kwan just watches Brandon leave then glances at Lissa who lowers her head hiding it behind her messy hair. Kwan notices her clenching her fists. The seeds of evil have been planted, sowed by Brandon's very words and soon they will sprout and she will have to make a choice.

Kwan hoped she would choose James so Brandon would kill her, he hated the idea of having to play nice with her on the same team. Lissa stood there thinking deeply on what Brandon said, what she wanted for her future and what she wanted for herself. What little good that was inside of her that loved James was in conflict with the dark part of her that wanted to rule and dominate man's world.

Lissa walks down the dark corridor and up the steps into the light of day. She puts her right hand out using it to block the sun's bright rays. She looks up to a figure hovering down from the heavens. James lands on the ground with a bloody face and an exhausted look. Lissa lowers her hand.

"Baby?" Lissa looks at him.

"Me am home" James said tiredly.

"Did you win?" Lissa asked. James nods. "Where is he?" Lissa inquired.

"Me turn him over to government. Them have a holding cell for him" Lames explained.

"I see, they will torture and kill him. Once there done they will dissect him there after their study" Lissa frowns then looks up at James. "That just leaves one left" Lissa told him.

"Superior…" James whispers. Lissa places her hand on his right cheek. He looks her in the eyes.

"But he can wait, right now I want you" Lissa pulls him close and kisses him. They return to her room for a passionate evening of love making that could be heard and felt across the island. James was different because of his abilities; she didn't have to hold back or worry about accidentally breaking him like she has done with so many others. So for the first time she cut loose and enjoyed every moment with James.

Later that night,

Lissa lays naked under her white sheets, she stirs awake sitting up pulling up the silk covers looking around to see what caused her to stir awake. James was sitting at the end of her bed shaking painfully. Lissa eyes widen when she looks at the back of James. He had eerie black veins all along his back that she didn't see or notice when they were making love.

"Baby?" Lissa gently touches his back soothingly.

"Me am not alright" James pulls away getting to his feet wearing black sweats. She watches him walk to the balcony, seeing him standing under the moonlight with his head arched-up. She could see the black veins all over his body. The human part of him had been pushed too far and taken too much damage. His body was literally breaking down from cellular degeneration.

"_He's dying...his body is breaking down faster then it can heal. No that's not it, Brandon cells are keeping the body alive but the human part of him is breaking down faster then it can repair itself...at this rate he'll...oh my god…" _Lissa realized even if James defeats Superior and brings about world peace another evil will take Brandon's place and rise up in the absence of James.

However, if she sides with James and helps him create the world of the strong, even if he should die the world will be strong enough to survive whatever powerful force of good or greater evil that tries to rise in its place.

She hated to admit it, but the world Brandon wanted to make was the right one. He had the power and the ambition to make it a reality, to go father then world leader who has come before or will come after him. He was prepared to do anything and sacrifice anyone to accomplish the goal. There was no weakness in him because he only loved himself, and fought for only himself, and stayed strong only for himself. She respected and admired at least those qualities of Brandon.

Once James was gone she would be alone against the likes of Kwan, Jarkus, and Brandon. She couldn't survive against those 3 or their people without James. Especially since he was not the type to willfully kill. His enemies were superhuman serial killers who wouldn't think twice to kill him. However, James would just defeat them and lock them up time and again. How many times would they escape and kill more people Lissa thought.

She loved James, she did; but his way was deeply flawed compared to Brandon who had it all figured out. Brandon would unite the world in one economy, one government, under the syndicate ruled by him and his chosen heads so if one would fall he would replace the fallen head with another.

This ensured the syndicate would live on and with the strongest superhumans ruling under him they would keep each other in check and keep the world strong by stomping out the weak. James had no such team and no such plans in place. The world would continue to go on as it has with its corrupt systems and governments. James wanted to believe in the natural goodness of people. However, this world was inherently evil and in the hearts of the people the will to do bad all the time.

Lissa wrapped her sheet around her walking to the balcony to see James leaning over it in pain and sweat dripping down his forehead. James looks over at Lissa with a smile. She smiles weakly.

"You no worry, me am fine" James told her. Lissa places her right around his waist and leans her head against his left shoulder. She closes her eyes, James turns around and faces her holding her in his arms. She holds him wrapping her arms around him.

"I know…" Lissa whispers lovingly in his ear closes her eyes and for the first time since her father Hades took her to the underworld she wept. For in her heart, she chose to side with Brandon and the world he was going to create rather then protect this worthless world James loved. This meant betraying James and giving him up for death.

"Tomorrow, me return home to Brightburn, to finish this," James tells her. Lissa just held him close one last time thinking how nice this summer was, but all things must come to an end and summer was about to reach its end...


	31. The Bizarre Incident

The "Bizarre" Incident

*12 years in the future during the final battle with the League of Heroes*

The sound barrier breaks, a streak of fire can be seen ripping across the sky. In the flames, an adult Superior whose locked in mortal combat with Bizarre. Bizarre yanks him close and headbutts him, breaking the sound barrier once again then punches him so hard the sound barrier shatters, the flames disperse, Superior goes flying through four skyscrapers smashing into the side of the car.

Bizarre floats down on top of a car across the street with his hands across his chest. Superior looks up getting to his feet glaring at a white cracked skin, long black hair, and black bread James Breyer, with the double B symbol burned into his bare muscular chest, a purple belt with his long shredded purple cape around his waist, with his blue trousers, and purple boots. Bizarre eyes were black as the night with blue iris.

Superior floats up to meet Bizarre with various people, heroes and villains stopping their fights to see the clash between these two. Two speedsters run between them. Superior and Bizarre shift their gaze to track them. Superior's speedster, the Crimson Bolt in his red and yellow leather suit runs down Bizarre's speedster Blink. Blink wore black leather friction boots, pants, plate armor chest piece, a steampunk style face mask with long spiky black hair and whites out eyes.

They race up a towering skyscraper with Crimson Bolt overtaking him on the roof attacking him at all angles knocking him to the ground. Crimson Bolt grabs him by the throat vibrating his right hand so fast he gets ready to run it through him. Bizarre kicks off the roof of the car crushing it like a beer can flying toward Crimson Bolt and Blink.

Crimson Bolt looks at Bizarre flying at him in a rage. Superior cuts him off, firing his heat vision at Bizarre, sending him flying back into another skyscraper. Superior looks over his left shoulder narrowing his eyes at Crimson Bolt. Crimson Bolt runs his hand through Blink's chest killing him and absorbing his speed. Crimson Bolt stands-up with a wicked smile holding a thumbs up with his right hand.

Superior just turns his head back to Bizarre who stands up with the rubble falling off of him. Bizarre looks past Superior to see another one of his comrades defeated and killed by one of Superior's comrades with the same abilities. Bizarre turns his gaze back to Superior who hovers above him with his arms crossed and his shredded cape blowing in the wind. The two stare each other down.

"You know, this world is doing just fine without you" Superior tells him a dark voice.

"Me not approve of your methods" Bizarre replies back in a distorted voice.

"I'm not asking for your approval" Superior snaps at him in a dark voice. Bizarre just glares at Superior hatefully. "Get this straight, you're not needed here anymore. This world is mine now and forever" Superior warns him.

"Over me dead body!" Bizarre replies in a hateful tone. Superior fires his heat vision, Bizarre moves in a blink of an eye in front of Superior smacking him away with his left hand. Then flies at him full speed throwing a fast right. Superior catches it with his left hand. The sheer force the attack sent out a shockwave and shattered the glass on all the buildings on the street corner. People move out of the way of the falling glass.

On the ground Catilyn looks up showing concern for Superior putting on a show, but in her heart she was rooting for Bizarre to defeat him, take down the syndicate, and save the world just like he promised her he would over a decade ago…

It was at the end of that fateful summer,

James had returned home to confront Brandon. He found Brandon near the wrong side of Brightburn near the Red Tavern. Brandon was torturing a kid in the bathroom. James went to save him, but saw a girl come out getting harassed by some bikers. James stepped in and pulled her behind him protectively. The bikers got mouthy and one broke his right hand trying to punch James across the face. James pushed him lightly and he went flying back into the wall.

James systematically defeated them by lightly swatting them with two fingers, breaking some of their bones but was careful to show restraint and didn't kill them. They fled away in pain and the girl thanked him and left. James then see's Brandon leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed.

"So you have finally come home, done playing hero? Or have you come to stop me?" Brandon smirked walking past his older cousin. James uses his x-ray vision to see through the wall. The kid had been ripped apart by Brandon and blood was all over the wall. James turns around to see Brandon looking around. The coast was clear. Brandon flew away and James flew after him.

While they were flying, Brandon stopped in the mid-air turning to face James wearing a black sleeveless shirt, a black studded belt, black jeans, and shoes. James wore a dark purple dress shirt, a navy blue undershirt, dark blue jeans, purple shoes, with a gold chain around his neck, and his hair slicked back.

"I assume you have come to kill me, after all you defeated my two useless comrades" Brandon puts his hands in his pockets and stares at James.

"No...I have not come to kill you. I have come to save you" James tells him in a calm compassionate voice. Brandon just narrows his eyes at him. "Last night, the ship called to me, it showed me the truth of your people. It tried to brainwash me like it did you into taking this world, but I refused" James explained. Brandon stared at him with a shocked expression like the one he gave when he found out James was still alive.

"So you know-"

"I know you come from another planet, born from a mean-spirited people who sent out their young to unknown worlds to conquer the ones under yellow suns and destroy the people of the native world, then terraform the planet to suit their needs like a wasp being raised in a bee's nest. The ship triggers when your abilities start to manifest and informs you of your true purpose" James explained. Brandon just stares at him.

"I'm only fulfilling the wish of my real family" Brandon explained.

"Like I said before, the ship showed me the truth. Your world is gone and your people are dead. You're alone, but you don't have to be. I'm here. I care, I'm your family! You don't have to do this!" James told him. Brandon lowers his arms and stares at James with a cold look.

"The ship-"

"I did what my cousins should have done with that ship. When I refused to take the world, it attacked me. I used my frost vision to freeze it and then I hurled it in the depths of space so it can't not corrupt you any further" James said in a compassionate voice.

"That ship was all that was left of my people...my family...you'll pay for that" Brandon's eyes turned red. James's eyes turn blue. The day grew darker as evenings twilight approached.

"Don't do this, I know there is still good inside of you" James pleaded. Brandon just stares coldly at him.

"I wanna do good, I do...earth does need a hero" Brandon smiled evilly at James. James felt sick to his stomach when he saw Brandon's facial expression.

"Not your version" James tells him thinking about everything Brandon has done as Superior. "Wake up, the ship, your dead race, there just using you" James tells him.

"Liar! The ship shows me that my real family is out there and they care about me!" Brandon said in a dark tone.

"No Brandon! I care about you! But you wont listen! The ship's brainwashed control over you is total. I see that now!" James says outloud in a crushed heartbroken voice remembering happier times and moments of him as a teenger watching the young Brandon. Brandon see's a dark change come over James. "You have left me no choice. I have to do this…" right as they were about to attack one another an emergency broadcast comes over people's phones who were watching youtube to hear a special announcement from Katz about her revealing the identity of Superior.

"No...Katz…" James took his eyes off of Brandon for a few seconds staring below using his microscoping vision and super hearing to listen to the live stream. Brandon just narrows his eyes.

"Finally the rat has come out of her hiding spot. Now I'm going to crush her" Brandon said with glowing red eyes. James turns his head in anger.

"NO! She is my childhood friend! Me talk to her! She doesn't have to die! And You no have to be evil!" James yelled at him. Brandon tilted his head confused by the sudden change in vocabulary and the hunched deminor of James. Brandon used his x-ray vision to see James's body was not only failing but if he kept going like this going beyond his human limits he was going to suffer catastrophic organ failure.

"Lets play a game!" Brandon said in a wicked tone. James just blinks at him. "Let's see whose way is right for this world! Might makes right! Save the girl, save the world!" Brandon said flashing his red eyes at James temporarily blinding him. Then flies away.

James rubs his eyes that now had a dark ring underneath them and black veins creeping down his upper cheeks. James gave chase. Ripping his dress shirt open along with his undershirt to expose his purple and blue suit with the purple and yellow double b symbol. James runs his hand through his hair slicking it forward so his bangs hang in front of his face then gives chase after Brandon who loses his dark clothes revealing his own variation of his red and blue hand made suit with a red and yellow double b symbol and his mask he put on.

Bizarre gives chase to Superior who flies him down to the ghetto part of Brightburn, through to a deserted part of town where a giant hand back hands Bizarre so hard he goes flying back smashing through the windows of a bank setting off the alarms and smashing into a vault. Bizarre pries himself free staggering forward dropping to his knees but catches himself with his hands but coughs up blood. He looks up to see a giant of a man, with torn black trousers, a vest, pale skin, long white hair and bread. Superior hovering behind him in the air.

"Meet Dr. John Sizemore...but the world will know him as...The Atomizer for he can shrink or enlarge himself. Now stall him" Superior orders then flies off after Katz. Bizarre remembers going to elementary school with Katz and protecting her from bullies and the look of admiration she gave him. That was the start of their friendship and he promised her no matter he would protect her.

Atomizer cracked his knuckles looking into the darken bank to see two glowing blue eyes. Bizarre flew out the bank. Atomizer throws a huge right. Bizarre twist at the last second watching his punch move past him by mere inches in slow motion. Bizarre looks over at him and balls up his right fist and cracks Atomizer in the chest, shattering his sternum and snapping each bone in his rib cages. Atomizer screams out in pain coughing up blood crashing into a local pizza shop.

Bizarre watches Atomizer shrink down to his normal size with sirens in the background. Bizarre knew he had no time; he would have to leave Atomizer to the police but to make sure he couldn't get away he uses his frost vision to freeze his legs to the cold concrete then flies after Superior.

A mob of loyal members of the Red Tavern gather together in order to protect Katz to buy her time to reveal Superior's identity. This however, was a trick to play on Superior's super hearing and lead him away from Katz's true location. Superior was furious he killed the bikers and burned the Red Tavern's owner's home to the ground along with snapping her neck in mid-air before picking up Katz's voice.

Bizarre arrived too late to save anyone and continued to fly after Superior in a rage cutting him off in mid-air breaking his physical limits. It wasn't the speed that hurt him, it was going so fast then coming to a sudden stop that caused him severe agony as his poor weak heart tried its best to keep pace while bursting and healing itself at the same time. Superior watched the painful agony of his cousin's body tear itself apart and heal.

"Brandon...stop this...me not want to fight you. I...love you…" Bizarre said weakly. Superior just stared at him.

"You're a good cousin" was all Superior said in a commending and respectful tone before blowing past him. Bizarre twisted in the air then flew after him.

"You leave am me no choice!" Bizarre said. Superior hears a bang above him looking up to see a fireball striking from the air and crashing into the ghetto of Brightburn. The force of the explosion leveled several blocks of Brightburn and tossed Bizarre back. He violently lands on his feet breaking up the pavement. Looking up, to see Superior fly high and fast escaping the shockwave looking down in confusion.

A dark rusted looking tendril flies from the smoke smacking Bizarre in the face causing him pain. Bizarre quickly reaches out with his left hand grabbing the tendril.

"Dat hurt!" Bizarre said in a dark voice pulling hard, yanking out the source from the smoke. Superior's eyes widen when he sees its ship back from space and here to protect him. The ship shifted and violently transformed like a transformer into a giant rusted metal cyborg looking skeleton with three red eyes speaking in the native language of Brandon's people.

Bizarre has a dark look, throwing a hard right only for the ship to stop the punch with his demonic machine looking left hand. Bizarre gets a darker look, throwing a fast left only to have the ship catch that with his other hand and match him strength for strength. Superior watches from the air as Bizarre struggles to over power the ship.

The ship brings Bizarre to his knees opening up his chest revealing an immense red light and fires a powerful all consuming beam carrying him off into the gas station as it erupts in massive flames.

"Have a nice day!" the ship says in a robotic monotone in english. Superior looks down at the ship realizing this is what must happen to those who fail to take the world he assumed or reject their assignment from their homeworld.

Bizarre's flaming body smacks into the ground, tumbling and rolling across the ground violently. The flames get put out but the upper portion of Bizarre's costume is burned away exposing his bare chest. His cape is shredded and torn.

Bizarre grabs what remains of his cape and wraps it around his waist tucking it into his belt getting back to his feet only to have Superior fly from the smoke using it as a cover to grind Bizarre into the ground. Superior gives a hard right and left stunning Bizarre then uses his heat vision to burn his symbol into the chest of Bizarre who screams out in agony.

Bizarre yanks on Superior's cape and knocks him away but as he is getting up, the ship comes running in and curb stomps Bizarre's face into the ground. Then grabs him by the throat pulling him from the ground holding him glaring him in the eye seeing his bloody and cracked face. The ship then punches Bizarre so hard he goes flying through four buildings and smashes through the glass of a clothing store.

Superior hears Katz's voice then flies to the source picking up a semi truck. Katz's was streaming from the basement of the Red Tavern, as she finished uploading the video and was about to stream it, the semi truck smashed through the Red Tavern causing it to go up in flames cutting her feed. The ship stretches out its tendrils to the nearest phone jack and uploads a copy of itself into the web and destroys all of Katz's online social media accounts, cloud, and anything else contacted to her.

While the ship was distracted by this, Bizarre smashes into him, breaking his connection and forcing the ship back to the present reality. An enraged Bizarre throws 10,000 punches plus his heat breath brutalizing and pulverizing the ship. Bizarre pounds it into pieces. By the time Bizarre is done his fists are all bloody. Bizarre hears people screaming from the distance and races to their aid.

Superior was using his heat vision on anyone who survived the explosion of the Red Tavern. He used his x-ray vision to make sure he left none alive. A bloody and broken Katz crawls out of the flaming building coughing up blood and gasping for air. She looks up to see glowing red eyes of Superior who hovered above her with a look of malice in his eyes.

Bizarre lands hard into the ground clapping his hands together sending out a shockwave to put out the flames, but it didn't matter. Everyone was dead. Bizarre looks around leaping past the building looking for Katz. It took a matter of seconds for him to find her but it didn't matter. Bizarre just stood there with a frozen look of horror.

Superior had ripped her apart piece by piece and used rhubarb to impale the separate pieces into the ground like some sick, twisted, insect display that can be seen by Bizarre looking down from the sky. Superior even drew a giant picture frame in the dirt encompassing the dissected Katz.

Bizarre fell to his knees slamming his fists into the ground screaming out in silent rage. James's spirit was broken. He got to his feet with clenched fists. The grief stricken Bizarre flew to Paradise Island to seek comfort from Lissa only to find to his horror Lissa had killed her mother swinging her head around and the amazons loyal to her mother, the ones who wanted to remain neutral, and wanted no part in Lissa's uprising were killed and their bodies laid out across the island like some gruesome trophy display.

Kwan and his captive men were released by Lissa, but for the sake of appearance Kwan made it look like he escaped and freed his men when it was really Lissa. Paradise Island was in flames. Lissa covered in the blood of her mother and sisters while wearing her black leather armor happened to look up at the sky to see Bizarre with a crushed and heartbroken look. There was nothing to say. Lissa's actions said it all.

With a look of utter disgust Bizarre flew away unable to cope, deal, or make sense of what was going on. Lissa noticed Bizarre's torn costume, the pale skin, and the burned double b symbol on his chest and her heart wept for him but it was too late for her. It was too late for all of them. Lissa had some of her sisters who had taken up residence in the U.S. mainly government and military base jobs free Jarkus who made his escape into the night sky. Both Kwan and Jarkus are furious, wanting revenge against Bizarre.

Bizarre realized too late his acts of mercy had come back to haunt him. He should have killed Jarkus and Kwan when he had the chance. Now they were loose in the world once more going on killing sprees to vent their rage and soon they would seek him out. Superior took celebration in his victory, feeling justified in his actions. He gathered up Kwan, Jarkus, and Lissa bringing them under his heel and control. His founding members of his Syndicate.

There was no place found for Bizarre, he was alone, with no home, no allies, and the friends and family he did have he did not want to seek out for help in fear of Brandon's growing Syndicate of superhuman serial killers would target them to get to him. Though he assumed they would do so anyway. So Bizarre hid in the one place he thought no one would look for him. Bizarre returned to Brightburn and hid in the diner where Caitlyn's mom worked at.

The Next day…

James was in the freezer. There was no power to the diner and with the steel doors ripped off the freezer was just a humid room. James sat there up against the wall back in black shoes, blue jeans, and a dark purple dress shirt. His hair slicked back, his face buried in his bloody hands as he sat on a stool.

There were the sounds of footsteps approaching him. James looked up with a dark look, his eyes glowing blue to see a young girl standing in the doorway. James' eyes return to normal and he just stares at the broken looking young girl.

"Your him, aren't you? The Superman?" the girl asked him. James looked away feeling like an utter failure. He wanted to know how the girl found him and why she was even here but he didn't care.

He didn't care about anything anymore, he had completely lost his faith in the goodness of people. His hope was gone, his faith lost, and his heart broken. All his good works were undone in a single night. The girl can see that on the pale face, heavy rings under his eyes and the black veins creeping from the dark rings.

"I haven't stopped believing in you," the girl told him. James just leaned back shaking his head.

"I lost, kid, my way was wrong. What do you want from me?!" James snapped at her in a low voice.

"I knew someone like you would come and save us one day" she told him. James let out a sarcastic laugh. Then stopped when he saw the look she gave him of someone who had bet it all on him. She clearly had been watching all the news articles and reports on his heroic deeds. James saw he had given her hope and she still believed. This crushed his very soul because he did not believe in himself anymore.

"Me am so sorry," he told her. The girl gave him a confused look. James wanted to explain about his poor speech but just put his hand down and shook his head discouragingly.

"Don't blame yourself. You are, you will always be...my hope…my saviour" the girl told him. James just sat there blinking with a dismayed look.

"But I'm-"

"This is a world where the strong rule, and you are the strongest of us all," she tells him. James just sat there staring at the girl. "You must save us. All of us!" the girl pleads with tears in her eyes. James just stares at her silently with an intense and serious look.

"What did Superior take from you?" James wondered. No one seeks him out, tells him these things unless they have suffered an unspeakable loss.

"He killed my mother…" she answered him. James gives her an empathetic look. Before he could say anything more… "He killed his uncle and his parents," she tells him. James just tilts his head at her opening his mouth to say something more but is cut off again by her. "I'm trapped in a relationship with him" the girl tells him then turns and walks away.

"What's your name?" James asked her. The girl stops and then turns her head to him with a sad little smile.

"Caitlyn" she answers him. James' eyes widened, remembering Brandon told him he was dating a girl named Caitlyn and then the other thing she said to him. Brandon killed his uncle and his parents.

Caitlynn saw an intense look of rage come across James's face which was twisted and bent out of shape by his hate. There was no more love or compassion in James's eyes. He was going to kill Brandon, Lissa, Kwan, and Jarkus. Caitlyn watched him get to his feet and walk past her.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Me am going to grant your wish. Me am going to save the world" James super speeds out of the diner stripping off his clothes till he is in his purple boots, blue trousers, purple belt, and purple shredded cape hanging off his waist. Caitlyn watches silently as she watches Bizarre disappear into the night time sky…


	32. The Hate You Give

**The Hate You Give**

*12 years in the future, the Syndicate vs. the League of Heroes*

A hard left is thrown by Bizarre that is caught by Superior. The force of the strike breaks the sound barrier once more, the shockwave knocking everyone within the city block to the ground. Caitlyn snaps out of her flash back looking up intently at the battle between Superior and Bizarre.

They twist in the air with Bizarre overpowering him and driving him into a skyscraper. Superior flies him back twisting Bizarre and flies him through the other side of the building. Bizarre twists Superior around and then flies him across the sky through four different skyscrapers knocking massive rubble and debris on the unsuspecting and inconet people, killing some and injuring others.

Bizarre knocks Superior away who flies back in silent rage toward Bizarre who counters with his frost vision. Superior evades the attack countering with his heat vision. Bizarre uses his super speed to dodge the heat vision. Then Bizarre over shadows Superior their beams meet and create a torrent of water raining down on the people below.

The Lady Fantasia, the warrior queen, head of the royal house, leader of all of Planet Almeria, and the current love interest of Bizarre who won her heart when he survived her kiss of death, curbed her evil ways, and help her regian gain control of her throne from a usperper. She helped him get back to earth and agreed to help him liberate the earth from the Syndicate.

Fantasia now fought Lissa and when she told Lissa while they were clashing swords how her man will bring the end of Superior and peace to this world as their team has done to a dozen worlds. Lissa became furious with murderous intent. When Fantasia saw she struck a nerve with Lissa she brought up her romance with Bizarre and how he won her over with his heroic deeds and his cute, but poor speech.

This continues to make Lissa madder and she reveals that Bizarre was her one true love and she did try to save him back then and that she did change sides again in the end. Fantasia mocks by reminding her how things turned out that summer knowing how that summer ended and how it haunted James and gave him countless nights of nightmares. This infuriates Lissa more who unleashes a brutal sword and shield combo flipping over Fantasia using her lasso around her neck pulling her to the ground.

Lissa ran her through with the sword then strangled her with her lasso. Then in a rage Lissa grabs Fantasia's head and snaps her neck huffing and puffing in homicidal rage. She looks up at the sky to see Superior and Bizarre flying around each other yelling trying to over power one another with their beams. Lissa watches the two as she is brought back to that fateful day that united the Syndicate…

*12 years ago, the end of summer*

It was night, Superior was floating above Brightburn when he heard a loud bang and a sudden thud. He turns around to see Kwan battered and beaten once again by Bizarre in a hole on the ground. Superior uncaringly looks at him then up at the sky to see Bizarre descend down upon him.

"BRANDON!" Bizarre yells out in a distorted voice nearly blowing out Superior's ear drums. He falls to one knee covering his bloody ears looking up in admiration and hate at Bizarre. "ME AM TRUTH, ME AM JUSTICE-"

"You are Bizarre!" Superior said in an annoyed tone thinking back to the past few days. Bizarre smashes in the head of the Radioactive Man. Bizarre murders Manschester United and his crew in London and finally in a rematch with Jarkus he is broken and defeated, forced to retreat from the unyielding and murderous rage of Bizarre.

To make matters worse Bizarre brutally killed lesser criminals and tearing them apart leaving his distorted double b symbol at the scene of each murder to the point evil was afraid t commit any acts. This crippled Brandon, Jarkus, Kwan, and Lissa's networks to the point evil cried out for a hero...an evil hero. Evil cried out to Superior to save them from the hand of the righteous anger of Bizzare.

Jarkus was cloaked and invisible; he was afraid and Superior knew it. As soon as Kwan crashed into the ground he saw Jarkus turn invisible, which told Superior he wasn't going to get help from him, not that he needed it, The current Syndicates heads Superior, Jarkus, Kwan, and Lissa.

Lissa had not answered the call, most likely Superior assumed she was in conflict with what she wanted for the world and her love for Bizarre. Kwan was broken beneath Bizarre and Jarkus was cowering in fear. They all united behind Superior and were counting on him to save them from Bizarre's righteousness so that they can continue in their evil ways. "_So be it_" Superior thought.

Bizarre flew at Superior giving him a fast right sending him through a building, across the river and into a car. Superior yelled out in agony and pain. "_So this is what this feels like?_" Superior thought getting to his feet and throwing off two cars from him. Bizarre gave him another brutal right punching him through an apartment complex and into a bus. People scream and flee while the injured are sped to a safe zone by Bizarre taking responsibility for his careless actions.

Superior pries himself free from the bus staggering forward hunched over breathing hard. He looks up to see Bizarre flying from the air and smashes him into the ground with his left fist. Jarkus had been falling in the fight. Bizarre was the greatest threat the Syndicate had faced and it seemed united they still were lacking the power to stop him.

Jarkus saw Brandon struggling to sit up. He was in a state of shock. The Made Men were still injured. Atomizer was in the hospital recovering from his injuries, Radioactive Man, and Manchester United and his crew were dead. Kwan was defeated, Lissa was absent, the cyborg Ship from Brandon's homeworld was smashed to pieces and slowly repairing itself in the arctic.

Jarkus knew Brandon needed more time to grow and mature. He was powerful but not powerful enough. Jarkus feared Brandon was not up to the challenge giving the age difference and the physical development between Brandon and James.

Superior looks up to see Bizarre when Jarkus materializes between them in his martian form. Superior just looks annoyed, Jarkus uses his ability to read people's minds to see through eyes to make up for his blindness. But seeing himself through Bizarre's eyes made it difficult for him to fight because Bizarre eyes were looking everywhere. Looking through other peoples eyes when they were a distance away or on the ground gave Jarkus terrible depth perception.

Bizarre and Jarkus fly into the air leaving Superior alone on the ground. Jarkus landed a hard right on Bizarre sending him flying across Brightburn into the open fields where he crashed into the ground breaking it up as he slid across it. Jarkus flew in only to be passed up by a red-blue blur. Superior back hands Jarkus grabbing him by his heel and slams him into the ground.

"He is MINE! Stay out of this!" Superior warns then flies at Bizarre. Jarkus lifts himself up on all fours looking up hatefully at Superior. "_Foolish brat! I hope he kills you. Then I will rule in your absence!_" Jarkus gets to his feet weakly hovering in the air with a wicked smile realizing to get what he wants all he has to do is let Bizarre win and then kill him after he is weakened from his battle Superior.

Superior super speeds stopping in the air above Bizarre who was laid out in a hole in the ground. Bizarre recovers to one knee looking up hatefully at Superior who stares down at him in anger and hate. Bizarre stabs his hand into the ground and rips out a giant brounder from the earth that was created from meshed up dirt and rock from the impact. Superior's eyes widened as he tried to dodge but was too slow. Bizarre shatters the boulder across Superior sending him flying across the open field.

Superior stops himself in mid air consumed by his pride, his ego, and his anger. His eyes glow red and he fires his heat vision at him. Bizarre blocks it with both his wrists. The beam splits and forces Bizarre back on the ground. Bizarre pushes off the ground flying at Superior throwing a right but Superior evades and throws a harder left cracking it across Bizarre's face then gives him a hard right.

Superior gives chase throwing another punch but Bizarre stops himself mid-air and then evades it only to have to quickly evade Superior's heat vision. As soon as Bizarre evaded the heat vision Superior speed forward kneeing Bizarre in the gut then grabs him by his hair tossing him in the air and then flies forward giving a powerful full force right hand into the chest of Bizarre who went flying into the side of a hill.

Superior just hovers above him using his x-ray vision to see Bizarre's body inwardly shutting down and falling apart. He just needed to push him a little further. Bizarre fires his frost vision. Superior dodges and throws a powerful right capable of breaking the sound barrier. Bizarre catches it with his left hand but stands his ground. Jarkus hovers above them watching the fight reading Superior's mind with a disgusted look realizing Superior's plan.

Jarkus looks over at Bizarre whose skin is cracking and peeling around his face and body. Jarkus looks over his right shoulder to see a tired Kwan coming up in the distance using his left hooked hand to hold his bruised side and his rusty trident in his right hand. Jarkus looks back over at the fight disinterested in the freaky fish talking loser of a villain Kwan. That was Jarkus's opinion of Kwan, but still, Kwan had his usefulness since he was the prince of the sunken cities, and ruled the undersea kingdom which made up 80% of the world.

Superior's eyes widened when he realized he could not overpower Bizarre. Bizarre yanks him close and slams his right fist into his chest and smashes him into the ground. Superior cries out in pain. With each hit the ground broke and crumbled under Superior. Then Bizarre dragged him across the ground, flying him up into the air, spinning him around and tossing him in the air.

Bizarre crashes into Superior grabbing him by the throat and flies him north through Canada toward the arctic. Jarkus frowns looking back down at Kwan. Jarkus shapeshifts into a giant monstrous flying serpent letting Kwan get on his back as they chase to see the outcome of this fight that will decide their futures.

Superior and Bizarre smash through a mountain of ice in the snowy arctic. A heat vision rips across the sky with Bizarre flying back. Jarkus sees through Kwans eyes as he is riding on the back of his neck. They both see Superior and Bizarre clashing in mid-air each blow echoing across the air. They see Bizarre knock Superior away who counters with firing his heat vision then flies in close knocking Bizarre away.

Superior uses his speed to land multiple strikes on Bizarre then grabs him by the throat dragging him across the broken ice. Bizarre's eyes turn blue and he fires his frost vision. Freezing Superior's right hand, and face. Bizarre then punches him, shattering the ice and causing him to fly back. Superior fires a massive heat vision to unthaw the rest of his body. Superior in a rage gores Bizarre flying him through another ice mountain.

"Those two are on a completely different level then us" Kwan said.

"Don't lump me in with you, if Brandon didn't burn out my eyes I'd be able to compete with them on equal grounds" Jarkus tells him.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night. We failed multiple times to defeat Bizarre, It's all up to Brandon now" Kwan tells him. Jarkus just scuffs at the comment.

Superior hovers tiredly in front of a mountain of ice with a giant hole in it. Superior waits for the thick cloud of snow to disperse. When Bizarre emerges his skin is horribly cracked, pale, and his arms have become elongated and his overall body misshapen. Superior hovers back slightly cringing at the monstrous sight his cousin has turned into.

"ME AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Bizarre yells out. Bizarre leaps at Superior who moves out of the way. Bizarre's fist smashes into the ground and shatters the foundation of the ice continent. Cracks and tears appear all through the iceland. Superior super speeds to Bizarre's side and punches him with his left hand, but it didn't stop Bizarre from throwing his left punch at him. Superior speeds out of the way getting in close and uppercuts Bizarre.

Bizarre breaks through the top of the ice mountain. Superior flies in close throwing multiple punches at Bizarre to keep him off balance. Superior punches Bizarre in the abdomen and sends him flying hundreds of feet into the iceland below. Jarkus and Kwan witness Bizarre tumbling through the air smashing through another ice like mountain causing it to crumble and collapse.

Superior lands on the ground breathing intensely with Kwan leaping down landing to his left hand side. Superior looks over his left shoulder at Kwan then his right with Jarkus shapeshifting back to his martian form. Superior looks back over to Bizarre who crawls out of the hole in the ground.

Bizarre had a scrawny right hand, and oversized right hand, his legs had shriveled up. He had a massive muscular hump and a deformed face. Superior tilted his head from left to right staring at Bizarre in confusion.

"What's happening to him?" Kwan looked on with disgust.

"Having Brandon's abilities has put serious strain on his cells. Stress that far exceeds the limits of his human body" Jarkus explained. Superior removes his mask wiping sweat from his brow for the first time in his life.

"Me am...truth...me am...justice...me...am...me...am…" Bizarre falls face first into the ice. Brandon just stares at him almost with a look of pity, not wanting their rivalry to end. He enjoyed their clash of ideals and seeing who was right and how the world responded. Brandon didn't want to win like this.

"His cells can't hold together. His body is literally falling apart" Jarkus told them.

"Too bad he can reorganize his cells like you can" Kwan points out. Brandon glances at Kwan then back at Bizarre.

"It's been fun James, but it's time for our game to come to an end" Brandon said in a cold tone. He wouldn't have minded to inject Jarkus blood into James to see what would happen but he has already invested too much in James as his first Made Man and as fun as it's been he has served his purpose. Brandon stepped forward when Lissa burst from a cloud of snow landing in between Bizarre and them knocking Brandon, Jarkus, and Kwan back.

Brandon recovers first looking deeply annoyed. Jarkus recovers then feels around for Kwan and helps the half-human, half-fish creature to his feet.

"You're late," Brandon said in a cold tone.

"I'm here, not my fault you guys fly halfway around the world. You two are hard to keep up with" Lissa says jokingly. Brandon just stares at her.

"Whatever, get out of my way so I can kill him" Brandon orders. Lissa glares at him then looks over her right shoulder with a frown on her face at the misshapen, malformed, barely alive Bizarre. Brandon notes her frown and narrows his eyes at him. Lissa looks back over at Brandon.

"The fight is over, you have won. Let me take him" Lissa demanded. Brandon tilted his head.

"Why should I spare him and let you take him?" Brandon inquired coldly.

"I have done what you have asked. I killed my mother and my sisters. I'm playing nice with that freaky fish guy over there" Lissa reminds Brandon.

"I am not a freaky fish guy!" Kwan yells out.

"I have sided with you and the Syndicate. I have done all you ask. Now give me this one thing. He can't fight, he is no threat to you, and he is going to die anyway. He has served his purpose and you have shown the world you are stronger. Let me have him" Lissa reminded him and then demanded. Brandon just stares at her then glances at Bizarre then back at Lissa.

"Whatever, do what you want" Brandon turns and walks away.

"Where are you going?" Jarkus demanded.

"I'm bored, I'm going home" Branond informs them, then flies away. Kwan turns and heads toward the water.

"And where are you going?" Jarkus demanded. Kwan looks over at him.

"I'm going home, I need to nurse my wounds," Kwan snapped at him jumping in the water. Jarkus looks annoyed then back at Lissa who cracks her knuckles.

"Are you going to fight me for him?" Lissa grins. Jarkus turns his head and scuffs off.

"No…" Jarkus backs away shape shifting back to his FBI agent disguise and flies away. Lissa lets out a sigh turning back to Bizarre with a frown.

*Later back on Paradise Island*

Lissa stood in a dank cell with the misshapen Bizarre who was leaning up against the far wall in the sitting positions. Artemisia walks in with a syringe with blood in it. Lissa holds out her hand. Artemisia hands the syringe to Lissa.

"Are you sure about this my queen?" Artemisia inquired.

"I heard what Kwan said, as I arrived. James's blood type allows him to accept blood from any donor. When he came into contact with Brandon's blood he gained his abilities. With the martian's blood our sisters took from man's government when we set him free James should inherit the martian's abilities as well" Lissa assumed.

"You showed up to save him from the start, didn't you?" Artemisia assumed outloud.

"Yes, James is stronger then the martian, and I can handle the Atlantean. I just needed James to get rid of Brandon, then I can rule the Syndicate and the world with James as my lover and weapon" Lissa said evilly. She walks over to Bizarre and stabs the syringe in the weakened part of his skin injecting the martian's blood in Bizarre.

For a few minutes nothing happened then suddenly Bizarre had a bad reaction, his skin turned pure white with black veins appearing all around his body. His body shifted back to his normal Bizarre appearance with black eyes and blue iris. Bizarre got to his feet looking down at himself and with some concentration he shapeshifted back to his original form, to how he looked when he first met Lissa. However, his eyes stayed black with blue iris.

James looks at his reflection in a puddle on the ground and gets angry shifting his appearance to his black hair, white skin, burned double b symbol in his chest while wearing his shredded purple cape around his waist, purple belt, blue trousers, and purple boots. Despite his strong healthy appearance his body was wrecked with injuries, he would need time to mend and heal. He glances over at Lissa and narrows his eyes hatefully at her.

"Welcome back to the land of the living baby" Lissa says with a grin at Bizarre and a twisted look of love on her face. She backs away, closing the cell door. "I know you can break out of here but it's not to your benefit, rest up, get your strength back. I'll have your fav meals brought to you baby" Lissa tells him with a smile. Bizarre just stares at her hatefully and silently…

Lissa snaps out of her flash back looking up hearing a loud bang and see's Superior flying across the sky with Bizarre flying after him. "_Win this time baby, for me...for us!_" Lissa thinks to herself...


	33. The Bizarre Report

**The "Bizarre" Report**

Present day,

Breanna leans back in her seat with a stunned expression. "_She loved him? Bizarre...according to the report James didn't stay in Paradise Island for long. As soon as he was able to, he broke out. Using his shapeshifting abilities acquired from the martian blood he hid in different nations around the world under different male and female guises. These "bizarre" people were reported to have improper speech, dark rings under the eyes and after a while their skin began to crack". _

Breanna continues to read the reports then finds something amiss. "_Bizarre continued to appear to disrupt the Syndicate's plans, crime, and to prevent natural disasters. Using his shapeshifting abilities he was able to stay hidden from Brandon and Syndicate. However, he couldn't maintain the shapeshifted form indefinitely like Jarkus. After a few days dark rings and cracked skin began to appear as he devolved back into Bizarre. Then after that nothing…"_ Breanna rubs her chin then scrolls down.

"Bizarre wasn't seen for almost 12 years...but there is nothing in this report from the end of that summer to the battle of the White House…" Breanna reads out loud. "_So what happened to you James in that 12 year gap?_" Breanna thinks to herself. Breanna continues to click looking at some of the videos attached to James' file of the battle of the Syndicate vs. The League of Heroes…

*Years ago, during the final battle between the Syndicate and The League of Heroes*

Superior smashes into the street sliding across the pavement breaking it up. Superior quickly recovers only to have Bizarre use his super speed to land a mach three left hand punch burying Superior in a crater of gravel and pavement.

The ground shakes and Superior breaks free from the ground slamming both his fists into the chest of Bizarre knocking him high into the air. Superior grabs one of the ends of his cape spinning Bizarre around and tosses him toward a skyscraper. Bizarre backflips and lands cleanly on the wall like a spider.

Bizarre glances behind Superior to see a green and white martian turn into 300 foot tall serpents and do battle in the city. Jarkus entangles himself around the white serpent and begins to feast on him. Bizarre kicks off the building in rage leaving massive cracks in the building flying in order to aid his martian companion. Superior cuts him off and they throw vicious sound breaking punches at one another.

Superior blocks with his left and gives Bizarre a hard right punching him through a billboard. Bizarre stops himself in mid-air in time to see the green serpent take down his white serpent and lunges at its neck then snaps it killing the last white martian. Jarkus hisses in victory shape shifting back into his martian man-hunting form. Bizarre growls in hateful anger looking back at Superior.

Superior and Bizarre fly at one another giving each other a hard right, blowing out the windows of the skyscraper next to them. Bizarre recovered first giving a powerful left to Superior then grabs him by his left leg and with one hand tosses him through several buildings. Superior breaks free from the rubbled only to have Bizarre's left hand cup his face and drags him down the side of the building.

Bizarre yells out in hateful rage using his right hand to punch Superior through a building hand sending him flying into the New York Times, the place of Brandon Breyer's work. Bizarre floats through the hole in the wall. Everyone remains silent backing away. Bizarre grabs Superior by his mask and slams him through a wall. The editor and chief Mr. Black follows with some reporters with an excited look on his face.

"Kick Superior's ass Bizarre!" Mr. Black cheers then looks at his employees looking at him. "What?" then they look back at the fight. Bizarre keeps hold of Superior's mask and tosses him through another wall. Then he gets mad and starts slamming him through multiple walls. On the outside the towering building of the New York Times had glass break out from multiple floors. The building begins to crack as loud earth shattering banging could be heard with people running out of the building screaming.

They both fly through the roof with Superior and Bizarre boxing in the air with Bizarre getting the better of Superior. Bizarre grabs Superior by the legs and tosses him clear across New York to the docks. Bizarre picks up a crane and tosses it at Superior who dodges out of the way. Superior picks up a giant ship mooring chain and uses it to tie up Bizarre in mid-air.

Superior yanks on the chain and slams Bizarre through the wooden docks. Superior flies above the air looking around for Bizarre failing to see the ship behind him being lifted up by Bizarre behind him. Bizarre tosses the ship at Superior who catches it but is unable to stop it as it smashes him through a building.

Superior busts through the wall flying at Bizarre who catches his right hand, flipping him up and slams him into the ground. Superior breaks free from the ground only to have Bizarre plant his left foot on his chest and pin him into the ground. Superior looks up hatefully at Bizarre who stares down at him in hate.

There was a loud explosion in the sky like that of a nuclear blast. Bizarre looks up to see Brandon's ship in it's cyborg mode firing a massive beam at Bizarre's ship nicknamed Bunnie.

"Have a nice day!" The Ship says leaping off the building transforming violently back into its ship mode flying through the city using its tendrils to fire red beams killing random heroes. Superior takes advantage of the distracted Bizarre, tossing him off of him. Superior flies at Bizarre who dodges out of the way punching the ground.

Bizarre leaps up flying back but gets chased down by Superior who gets in a few hard punches. Then knocks him out of the air and into the ground. Superior lands on the ground putting his hands to his knees hunched over breathing hard. Lissa had been tracking the fight from a distance and Caitilynn was doing her best with Jimmy to keep a live feed on the fight. All three of them saw Superior hunched over, exhausted, and tired. He had not been this winded since the fight with the Lord of Light himself...Lightside. Bizarre emerges from the smoke and rubble with his glowing blue eyes of hate.

"You almost caused me to hurt" Bizarre tells him in a dark voice. Superior let out an annoyed sigh standing tall and proud, not wanting to show any further weakness. "Look, why you prolong this? Me am keeping this up all day" Bizarre tells him. Superior just stares at Bizarre slightly confused. "You should go am home" Bizarre recommended. Superior tilts his head.

"I think your time in space has raddled your mind, cousin" Superior tells him in a cold tone. "I will not leave my world in your deranged and twisted hands" Superior informs him, keeping the conversation going in order to buy time for himself to recover his stamina.

"You not understand, me am you!" Bizarre says coldly. Superior just narrows his eyes at him. "Me am your reflection. Me am what you should have been" Bizarre tries one last time after all these years and for the memory of Tori and Kyle Breyer to reach the goodness in Brandon Breyer.

"Yeah if I believed in the ideals of the strong protecting the weak and the meek inheriting the Earth?" Superior inquired.

"If you were good and not selfish, arrogant, sociopath" Bizarre tells him. The two glare at one another.

"Your self-righteous, misguided, emotional individual. You're weak. You're my reflection in a cracked mirror" Superior replies.

"Suit yourself, me understand you only worship power. Therefore, me will bring your Syndicate to its knees and me show you the power of the right" Bizarre says in a distorted voice. The two supermen fly at one another with Superior throwing a hard right. Bizarre catches his fists and counters with a hard left. Superior goes flying back smashing into a semi truck that topples over and bust open spilling oil out of its tanker.

Superior flies at Bizarre throwing a volley of punches that Bizarre easily blocks and parry then gives Superior a hard knock sending him crashing into the ground. Elsewhere, Kwan emerges from the water carrying the head of the last Czarnian Limbo, an alien born on the dystopian planet Czarnia. Limbo destroyed his world and his people declaring them too evil to even exist. From then on he acted as a mercenary and bounty hunter across the universes stamping out evil.

Kwan had dragged him to the bottom of the ocean and with help from his royal guard dismembered him and feeds his body to the undersea creatures who quickly separated and dispersed across the seven seas leaving only the head of the immortal Limbo, who now rests as a trophy on the belt of Kwan's waist with his mouth sewed shut so he can not speak.

Superior laid tiredly and exhausted on the ground looking up weakly at Bizarre who floated over to him with his hands across his chest. Superior was mentally shocked for the first time in his life. He has matured into an adult, he has taken down heroes and self-proclaimed gods, he has massacred alien invaders come to save the world, and even a remnant of his own people.

Superior reminded himself he even went toe-to-toe with Lightside! Yet, none of them have physically challenged him like Bizarre. Superior looks up at him and truly acknowledges him as not only this world's greatest superhero but of the dozens of worlds he has freed with the League of Heroes from All-Father the rival to Lightside, Bizarre is infact the greatest superhero in all the universe.

Superior remembers James as he was before he became Bizarre and looks at him now as Bizarre and thinks to himself "_I made you, you're the first Made Man, the first true Superhero. You cousin are my greatest creation and now all the universe knows you. So killing you will be killing the hope of the righteous. My hope is that they remember you and your team after you are gone, if not I'll make sure the universe remembers your name_" Superior thinks to himself, looking up with pride at his cousin, the strongest human to ever have lived by Brandon's standards.

"Me am going to see to it that your Syndicate dies today!" Bizarre tells him. Suddenly, Bizarre gets blasted by a massive green beam from behind. Superior looks around to see the Lord of The Emerald Ring landing on the ground. Jarkus flying in his serpent form with Kwan on his neck holding up his trident like a rocker about to jump headlong into a mash pit. Lissa shows up, along with the Crowe swooping in and the Crimson Bolt sliding next to him.

Superior gets to his feet looking over at Bizarre who stands before the founding members and the leading heads of the family. They all get ready to lunge at Bizarre to support Superior but he raises his hand and gives the signal to hold back.

"Go finish off the rest of the heroes and take the White House, but leave the President for me. He and I will have words" Superior orders in a stern voice walking in front of them.

"But what about Bizarre?" Crimson Bolt asks laughing, twitching, and high off the speed drug velocity.

"I'll handle Bizarre once and for all" Superior informs them and signals them away. They disperse with only Lissa looking back frowning with a look of concern at Bizarre who returned a hateful glare. Lissa turns away and abandons him once again. Bizarre went to fly after them but Superior grabs him around his waist and flies him into the oily ground. Only an exhausted Caitilyn and Jimmy arrive on the scene with some innocent bystanders watching the fight unfold.

Bizarre elbows Superior away. Superior rolls across the oil with Bizarre landing on top of him punching him over and over repeatedly. Caitilyn watches with a look of delight on her face. Superior wraps his legs around his neck and tosses him off of him. Then pins Bizarre to the ground punching him over and over in the face, when Caitlynn see's Bizarre getting pummeled she frowns with a look of worry.

Bizarre throws Superior off of him. The two lock fists with one another glaring hatefully at one another. Superior slides his left leg up and kicks Bizarre off of him. Bizarre goes sliding across the oil then gets back to his feet slipping a bit remembering the deaths of his founding members of the League of Heroes refusing to lose for their sake.

Bizarre gives Superior a hard left. Superior takes the hit and gives Bizarre a hard right. Superior knows his founding members of the Syndicate had defeated and killed their rivals. If he didn't kill Bizarre here and now he knew he would lose the respect and fear of the Syndicate. For their sake Superior refused to lose, if nothing else he needed to preserve his image of the boss of bosses. Bizarre grabs his mask with both hands bringing his face down and knees Superior in the face four times.

Superior drops to his knees and goes face first into the ground. Bizarre super speeds away coming back with a giant monument to the double b sign New York erected out of fear of Superior. Bizarre flies above Superior holding it over his head. Superior was on all fours when he looked over his shoulder and up at Bizarre.

"Now tell me, who am better equip to protect this world?" Bizarre demanded in a cold voice. Superior just stares up at him. Superior gets to his feet and turns to look up at Bizarre.

"You have all the abilities of my people…" Superior pauses reaching behind him pulling out a rusted jagged piece of lead.

"Me do" Bizarre replies.

"And our weakness" Superior says in a wicked tone. Bizarre gives him a curious look. Superior's eyes turn red. Bizarre looks down realizing he is covered in oil. Superior fires his heat vision at Bizarre igniting him on fire. Caitilyn looks up in horror as Bizarre tosses the stone double b symbol to the ground screaming out in agony with Superior knocking him to the ground then stabs him 172 times with the sharp piece of rusted lead. Until Bizarre was an unrecognizable, charred, bloody mess. Superior stands over the dead body raising the bloody piece of lead in victory.

Caitilyn looked on with brief horror then stilled her emotions cheering for Superior while in her heart she witnessed the death of her saviour, her hope...the end of all hope…

Breanna closes out of the computer leaning back in thought then super speeds out of the room to The Nest. At The Nest, Tobias Cassidy looks at one of his crow shaped throwing knives wearing one of his three piece armani stenciled business suits.

Tobias places the throwing knife back in its slot on the armory looking at his revised suit putting both hands in his pockets. His new suit was an all black leather suit. With a long feather cape, and a lead line crow bird mask, with red eyes. He presses a button and the chamber closes and sinks into the ground looking like it was never there. Tobais lowers his head with his eyes closed when he hears a whooshing sound.

Tobias turns around looking at Girl-Superior in her new revised suit. She wore dark navy blue boots, navy blue leggings, with a left-sided battle dress, with a very professional business type jacket with a small red double b symbol on her left hand side, she wore long sleeves and tight navy blue gloves and Brandon's creepy red mask.

"Breanna" Tobais looks upon her without a shred of fear.

"Tobais" Brenna says his name in a dark voice removing her mask looking at him with glowing red eyes.

"How can I be of service to you?" Tobias grins at her.

"I know all about James Breyer," Brenna told him. Tobias scratches his head confused, turning and walking away from Breanna to his large screen computer.

"What about him?" Tobias inquired.

"You know your psycho girlfriend loved him?" Breanna informed him.

"I'm aware, but he is dead and I'm here" Tobias reminds her.

"If he was still alive it would throw a wrench in your relationship," Brenna smiles evilly.

"No it would not, Lissa cares more about making our world strong, she proved that she would put the interests of the Syndicate even before the intentions of her own heart" Tobias informs her.

"That means for a control freak like you, you come second in the relationship. That must burn your ego" Brenna teases him.

"No it does not, because my interests are the interests of the Syndicate so I will always come first" Tobias countered with a soulless look in his eyes staring at Breanna. Breanna just stares at him. "Now what do you want?" Tobais asked in a cold voice.

"For you to support me as head of the family. The new boss of bosses, like my cousin before me" Breanna demanded.

"And if I say no?" Tobias just narrows his eyes at her. Breanna super speeds in front of him grabbing him by the throat lifting him up off the ground. Breanna noticed he didn't even flinch. He just removed his hands from his pockets and just stared down at her like she was nothing to him but an annoying ant.

"I'm the one true head of the Syndicate. I rule it, I control it and the members do my will. Your cousin was just our poster boy, our figure head-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Breanna yelled, her eyes glowing red as she squeezed tighter on his throat.

"Your cousin knew his place and knew to treat me with the proper respect" Tobias informed her. Breanna just stared at him.

"What do you mean?" she demanded.

"It would be most unwise to kill me," Tobias told her. Breanna just narrows her eyes at him then loosens her grip dropping him to the ground. Tobias lands on his feet brushing the wrinkles out of his suit putting his hands in his pockets. He pulls out his right hand with a switch and presses the button revealing on his massive computer screen the blackmail material he had on Brandon Breyer.

Breanna looks past him at the screens as her eyes widen. She walks past him and stares at it then looks back in rage at Tobias who once again didn't even show any fear if he was even capable of it.

"If my heart stops those particle bombs I have in every city and nation will go off spreading grounded up fragments from your ship into the atmosphere making the very air of this planet toxic for you to breathe. On top of that I have weaponized the metal from your ship and hidden it across our country in cache houses. My Made Men will be notified via text and they will disperse the weapons to the other Made Men of the family heads making sure they all attack and kill Brandon Breyer, but since he is dead that order will extend to you" Tobias informed her.

"You son of-" Breanna grabs him by the throat but Lissa emerges from the dark twisting Brenna's hand behind her and her free hand around her throat. Tobias holds out his right hand as a blade made from the shard of Breanna's ship slides out and lightly cuts her throat resting against her neck.

"You have a choice. Lissa and I will support your claim to take your cousin's seat and you will be the face of the Syndicate as far as the world is concerned, but behind the scenes you will answer to me and me alone or I'll kill you. What say you Girl-Superior? You will you take the world or die and be nothing like your cousins who are asleep in the grave?" Tobias said in a cold emotionless voice.

Breanna just glares at him closing her eyes and bowing her head, lowering her arms. She knew her place...for now. She just nods, Lissa releases her grip and Tobias lowers his hand retracting the blade.

"Good, now let's go bring about controlled chaos and disorder to our broken and worthless world" Tobias smiles evilly turning and walking away with Lissa following behind him with love struck eyes. Breanna just stands there with clenched fists. She looks up at Lissa in her black and gold armor.

"Lissa!" Breanna called out. Lissa and Tobias stop. Only Lissa turns to face her.

"What?" Lissa demanded.

"Did you even love James at all?" Breanna demanded to know. Lissa just stares at her and for a moment sees her frown then she steels her emotions.

"I did, but he, like the other heroes, were too weak to live in this world let alone make their dreams a reality. In this world, in this universe only the strong survive and only the strong rule. They weren't strong and therefore he was not worthy of me. Only Tobias Cassiday is" Lissa tells her then turns and walks with Tobias who had an evil grin on his face. As for Breanna she was left in the dark to meditate the cruel reality and state of the world and her place in it now that Brandon was gone...


End file.
